


Míg a gyűrű el nem választ

by Lily_Vianne



Series: A titkok hálója [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy királyi esküvő megszervezése nehéz és időigényes feladat. Ám Yuurinak sokkal nagyobb fejtörést okoz megszerezni egy rég elveszett gyűrűt. A küldetés adott, a kérdés csak az, hogy a csudába találja meg egy sivatagban?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frusztráció

Günter von Christ a hóna alá csapott könyvvel süvített végig a kastély ódon folyosóin, akárha démonkutyákkal üldözték volna. Ám Shin Makoku jóságos királya sosem tett volna ilyet. Éppen ezért kellett a nemesnek bizonyítania hűségét azáltal, hogy megóvja nagyszerű királyát.   
Ismerve a Maou szokásait, a tudós biztos volt benne, hogy Őfelsége Yuuri még csak nemrég térhetett vissza szobájába. Nem volt hát vesztegetni való ideje, csak ő menthette meg!  
Hó Günter menet közben magához hívta a mit sem sejtő Dacascost, akinek előre bocsátotta, hogy ki kell majd nyitnia a királyi lakosztály ajtóját. Jóllehet a szegény mindenes mit sem értett a helyzet súlyosságából, Lord von Christ nem hibáztatta érte. Dacascos egyszerű lélek volt.  
\- Félre az útból, a király biztonságáról van szó! – lökte félre volt tanítványait, Lord Weller embereit az ajtótól, hogy Dacascos ki tudja azt nyitni egy dróttal. A két őr tanácstalanul bámulta az abszurd jelenetet, de mikor kattant a zár, a másik két démonnal együtt törtek be a hálóba.  
\- FELSÉG!  
Csak hogy tanúi legyenek annak, ahogy a Maou egy szál fekete nadrágban az ágyon fekvő, ünnepi egyenruhájában feszítő jegyese fölé tornyosulva rágcsálta annak fülcimpáját.  
\- Gnmtr? – kérdezte Yuuri meglepetten, kissé oldalra fordítva a fejét.  
Az őrök és Dacascos leesett állal nézték a jegyespárt, aztán felettébb piros arccal, sebesen távoztak.  
\- Szállj már le rólam, Yuuri – ült fel Wolfram pironkodva, miközben hatásosan lelökte magáról a döbbent királyt.  
  
\- Felség, ezt azonnal abba kell hagynia! – állt a sarkára Günter szigorúan.  
\- Ugye nem hiszed azt, hogy kannibál vagyok? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri, meg sem próbálva leplezni, mennyire irritálta, hogy megzavarták. Pedig látta, hogy Wolfram bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, akkor hogy jutottak be?  
\- Kan… - kezdte volna Lord von Christ, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Felség, sajnálom, amiért ilyen későn zavarom…  
\- Günter, térj a lényegre! – sürgette ezúttal Lord von Bielefeld, aki látszólag enyhe légszomjjal küszködött.  
\- Megtaláltam azt a törvényt, ami előírja, hogy… - nyitotta ki a vastag könyvet, melyet a könyvtár zárolt részlegéből ásott elő. – „Amennyiben a leendő Maou nem volt vagy épp házas, és trónra lép, úgy köteles megőrizni ártatlanságát a szent házasságkötés napjáig, melyen Őfelsége Shinou, egyetlen igaz királyunk…”   
\- Azért elég sokat hazudott – vetette közbe Yuuri.  
\- Khm-khm – köszörülte meg a torkát a tanerő rosszallóan, majd folytatta. – „Egyetlen igaz királyunk áldását adja a frigyre, s így a királyi pár jövője áldott lészen.”  
\- Mi? – pislogott párat a japán fiú. Túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy megfejtsen egy kacifántos mondatot, és a mai nap eseményei leszívták minden erejét.  
\- Házasság előtt nincs szeretkezés – fordította le Wolfram a homlokát ráncolva.  
\- MI?!  
  
\- Szótárt kellett volna vennem a születésnapodra – sóhajtott a szőke. – Bár kétlem, hogy használnád.  
\- De ma van a szülinapom! – ragadta ki a lényeget a Maou kétségbeesetten. – Legalábbis itt… de a Földön már amúgy is lemaradtam róla! – És kész tervei voltak a ma éjszakára, amelyet nem állt szándékában megváltoztatni holmi álszent szabályok miatt.   
\- Günter, ez nevetséges! – fortyant fel ezúttal Wolfram, aki összevont szemöldökkel nézett az idősebb férfira. – Ez a könyv vagy ezer éves…  
\- Háromezer – biccentett Günter.  
\- Pláne! Egy háromezer éves törvényt szedtél elő? – kérdőjelezte meg a szőkeség. – Ez hallatlan! A démonok már arra sem emlékeznek, hogy egyáltalán volt ilyen törvény. Hogy várhatod el, hogy betartsuk?  
\- Csak engem zavar, hogyan maradt fenn ez a könyv ilyen jó állapotban? Miből készült ez, bőrkőből? – pislogott Yuuri meglepetten, aztán leesett neki, hogy mit kérdezett. – Miket beszélek?  
\- Már nem kétezret írunk! – hagyta figyelmen kívül jegyese sületlenségeit Wolfram.  
\- Tényleg? – pislogott tovább Yuuri. Amikor utoljára a Földön járt, még azt írtak. És az csak egy hete volt!  
\- Te csak ki akarod sajátítani Yuurit! – vádaskodott Lord von Bielefeld, miközben felpattant az ágyról, és a padlóra ugrott. – Valld be, hogy meg akarod akadályozni a házasságunkat!  
\- Wolfram von Bielefeld, ezt az alaptalan vádaskodást teljes mértékben elutasítom – jelentette ki Günter határozottan. – Én csak Őfelsége érdekeit nézem, de ha ő azt kéri, hogy szervezzek neki egy lenyűgöző esküvőt, ahol minden szövetségesünk és mind a tíz nemesi család megjelenik majd…  
  
\- Valójában én szűk családi kört kértem – sápadt el Yuuri.  
\- Ahol a fehérarany díszítésben megcsillan Őfelsége éjfekete szempára, és a hosszú életet szimbolizáló, romantikus orchideák átszövik a templom oltárát…  
\- Orchideák? Azt nem temetésekre szokták vinni? – terült ki az ágyán az uralkodó, félig-meddig elfogadva, hogy ezt a csatát jobb, ha Wolframra hagyja.  
\- Én szíves örömest megteszem! – folytatta Günter szenvedélyesen, meg se hallva drága uralkodója szavait.  
\- Megmondtam, hogy a virágokat anyám fogja intézni! – tette csípőre a kezét a szőke, mialatt Yuurinak eszébe jutott, hogyan is szerelhetné le tanárát a legegyszerűbben.  
\- Günter – ült fel a Maou, a lehető legangyalibb tekintettel nézve a férfira -, én tisztellek, amiért átkutattad az egész archívumot, hogy megtaláld ezt a törvényt, tényleg, de szerintem elévült. – Hah, a diplomácia hatalma! Persze már az sem érdekelte volna, ha kiderül, hogy átláttak rajta.   
Úgy állt a fáma – többek között -, hogy Wolfram a közös visszatérésük után egy héttel, minden éjjel csábító hadjáratot intézett királya ellen. Az egész olyan váratlanul indult, hogy Yuuri nem tudta mire vélni, ráadásul akárhányszor felkelt volna, hogy az irodájában éjszakázzon, képtelen volt. Fizikailag, ugyanis a szőke démon olyan határozottan karolta át és fonta össze lábaikat, hogy mindegy volt, milyen vehemenciával küzdött. Lehetetlen volt kiszabadulni. Egyszer még fel is akarta ébreszteni Wolframot, de az összes reakció, amit sikerült kicsalnia, egy puszi volt a nyakára. Ez nem segített túl sokat.   
  
Az eset után azonban Wolfram még merészebben próbálkozott jegyesénél, mígnem július végére bekövetkezett, amitől a Maou mindaddig rettegett… Ő maga akart továbblépni arra a bizonyos szintre. Most viszont jó oka volt tartani tőle, hogy soha nem fog bekövetkezni. Ezt pedig nem hagyhatta, mert fogalma sem volt róla, meddig bírta még türtőztetni magát.  
Szerencsére, Wolfram támaszt nyújtott neki.  
\- Milyen definíciót ír az ártatlanságra? – ráncolta a homlokát a szőke, amit Yuuri lassan kezdett aggodalmasan figyelni. Nem akarta, hogy Wolfram úgy nézzen ki, mint Gwendal… Nem állt volna jól neki a sok ránc.  
\- Nem fejti ki, de egyértelműen az érintetlenségre céloz – csukta be a könyvet Günter, aki nem úgy festett, mintha visszavonulót tervezne a közeljövőben.  
\- Tudod, azt a szintet már elhagytuk – vigyorodott el Wolfram.  
\- Hogy merészelted ezt tenni Őfelségével?! – jött ki a béketűréséből Lord von Christ.  
\- Többet is merészelne tenni velem, ha kettesben maradnánk – szúrta közbe Yuuri szemtelenül, miközben egy sóhajjal hasra feküdt az ágyán.  
\- Felség, mint alázatos szolgája, elbuktam a védelmezésében – jelentette be drámai hangon az idősebb nemes. – De esküszöm, hogy mindent megteszek annak érdekében, hogy megvédjem a maradék becsületét!  
\- Nem muszáj, Günter – biztatta Yuuri. – Komolyan nem. Most pedig egyedül hagynál minket? A saját hálónkban… a magánszféránkban. Ez egy alapjog! – világosodott meg. – Gondolom – bizonytalanodott el. – Igen – tette hozzá végül.  
  
\- Mi alapjog? – nézett hátra a válla fölött Wolfram értetlenül.  
\- Felség, nem tudom követni a gondolatmenetét – ismerte el Günter dermedten. Imádott királya gondolatai rendszerint túl magasan szárnyaltak ahhoz, hogy ő azonnal megértse.  
\- Hagyjuk – legyintett Yuuri a minimális égés reményében.  
A hirtelen beállt, nyomasztó csendnek csak az vetett véget, amikor Conrad és Gwendal belépett a helyiségbe.  
\- Ez valami villámcsődület? – sóhajtott Yuuri rezignáltan.  
\- Günter, mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Gwendal fáradtan. Pont Conraddal beszélgetett, mikor fivérének váratlanul jelentést tettek az emberei. – Mi okod lehet rátörni a Maou-ra, miután visszavonult éjszakára?  
\- Megtaláltam a törvényt, miszerint házasság előtt nem…  
\- Ó, csitt, hiszen fiatalok! – jelent meg Lady Celi is a fiai mögött. Csábos fekete ruhája oldalán magasra nyúlt a slicc, épp eleget engedve láttatni a lábából ahhoz, hogy Yuuri elpiruljon. Ám hiába kapta el a tekintetét, jegyese már észrevette, és nyomott egy barackot az uralkodó fejére, hogy segítsen kiverni a fejéből az efféle gondolatokat. – Mikor szeressenek, ha nem most?  
\- Így van! – értett egyet Wolfram, miközben Yuuri a fejét fogva halkan nyöszörgött párat. Lord von Bielefeld sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer hasznot húzhat édesanyja szabad szerelmi elképzeléseiből, de lám, tévedett.  
\- Egy év múlva házasok lesznek, de addig megrontásnak számít! – tartott ki az álláspontja mellett Günter, mire Gwendal a halántékát kezdte masszírozni, Conrad pedig somolyogva Yuuri mellé sétált.  
  
\- Á, badarság. Mindketten felnőttnek számítanak – legyintett a volt Maou, majd gondolt egyet, és a mosolya pajkossá vált. – Bár kérdéses, hogy Wolfie rontaná-e meg Őfelségét vagy fordítva?  
\- Anyám! – méltatlankodott Wolfram elpirulva.  
Yuurit már ez sem érintette érzékenyen; hason fekvő helyzetében, könyökére támaszkodva figyelte a jelenlévőket.  
\- Már túl vagyok azon a ponton, hogy érdekeljen, ki ront meg kit, csak történjen már meg – sóhajtott fel letargikusan.  
\- Ez egy magas labda volt, Yuuri – húzódott széles mosolyra Conrad szája, miközben a többi mazoku a törvény hitelességéről kezdett eszmecserébe.  
\- Nem a labda van magasban, hidd el.  
\- Weller! – csattant fel Wolfram, aki fél füllel azért figyelt az örökké gyanús párosra. – Ne rontsd meg Yuurit a humoroddal!  
\- De mással megtehetem? – viccelődött Conrad, kissé túllőve a célon, aminek következtében Gwendalnak kellett visszafognia legfiatalabb fivérét, hogy az ne vesse rá magát a másikra.  
\- Egyébként – érdeklődött Yuuri a kelleténél morcosabban -, csak engem zavar, hogy ez teljesen magánügy?  
\- Minden, ami a királyunkat érinti, egyben az államot is érinti, ebből kifolyólag… - kezdte elölről Günter, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy a vita folytatódott. Hosszasan, unalmasan, kínzóan sokáig, mígnem…  
\- Miért olyan nagy baj, ha szexelni akarok Wolframmal?! – csattant fel Yuuri mérgesen, végképp megelégelve az egész hajcihőt. – Francba az ártatlansággal, nem vagyok pap! És ha holnap leülni sem tudok, akkor meg mi van?!   
  
Döbbent tekintetek…   
  
Günter elájult.  
  
Nem, ezt biztosan nem mondta ki hangosan.   
  
Nem lehet.   
  
Csak gondolta… tényleg.  
  
\- Ó, Felség – mosolyodott el Lady Celi csintalanul. – Mindig is tudtam, hogy legbelül egy szenvedélyes szerető lakozik magában!  
  
\- Yuuri, hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! – botránkozott meg Wolfram, aki az illemet azért nem akarta teljesen lesöpörni a színről.   
  
Gwendal köpni-nyelni nem tudott, Conrad pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá.  
  
Mégis kimondta, igaz?  
  
Frusztráció kontra Yuuri, egy-null. 

*

_Yuuri fáradt volt. Normál esetben valaki már felszólította volna, hogy hagyjon fel ezzel, mert emberi területen ennyi maryokut felhasználni végzetes lehet. Ám mostanra kiismerte a saját korlátait, és jól tudta, még messze volt attól a ponttól. Egy pillanatra körbenézett, hogy meggyőződjön arról, minden ismerőse jól volt, aztán visszafordította tekintetét a falu felé. Az utolsó lángok is kialudtak, s Gisela vezetésével az orvosi csapat előre tört.  
Yuuri megkönnyebbült sóhajjal eresztette le karjait, csak hogy a következő pillanatban ledermedjen. A lélegzete is elállt, miközben a hátulról belé fúródott pengét nézte. Hallani vélte a távolból Conrad ordítását, aztán minden elsötétült…_  
  
\- Fiatalúr!  
  
 _\- Miért csak velem vagy igazságtalan?!  
\- Mert te sem vagy igazságos magaddal szemben.  
\- De megszegtem az ígéretemet…  
\- Nem te vagy az első, aki hibázott. És jó fejedelemként nincs meg az a luxusod, hogy feladd._  
  
\- Fiatalúr!  
  
Ez a hang… Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy már hallotta valahol, de hol? Nem akarta tudni. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem akarta tudni. Pedig ismerte… közelről… Ám ez is csak egy újabb rémálom volt, semmi több. Megdörzsölte a szemeit, felült, majd nyújtózott egyet.  
\- Fiatalúr! – kopogtatott Josak a fürdőszobaajtón vigyorogva.   
\- Menj el – hangzott a letört felelet.  
\- Ugyan, legalább már biztosan tudjuk, hogy Felséged nem aszexuális – nyúzta tovább a fiatalt, és a következő pillanatban ki is csapódott a fürdőszobaajtó.  
\- Persze, hogy nem! – fújtatott Yuuri. – Nem vagyok fából! Tinédzserként nem volt abban semmi furcsa, hogy lefoglalt a baseball! Nagy elhivatottságot igényel – tette hozzá normálisabb hangnemre váltva, bár az orcája még vöröslött a szégyentől. A tegnap éjjel kegyetlenül hosszúnak tűnt a történtek után, és eddig a ma reggel sem alakult szebben. Nem elég, hogy magára haragította Wolframot, utána még képes volt vissza is aludni, csak hogy egy újabb rémálma legyen. Remek.  
\- Természetesen – vigyorgott Josak, aki jól tudta, hogy megnyert egy fogadást a Kapitány ellen. Ugyanis ő lett az egyetlen, aki elérte, hogy a Maou elhagyja a fürdőt. – Felséged nem fázott meg az éjjel? – kérdezte egy kissé komolyabban. – Lord von Christ ettől fél, amióta magához tért.  
  
\- Nem – sóhajtott Yuuri az ágyára huppanva. Talán egy kicsit eltúlozta azzal, mikor bezárkózott a mosdóba. – A száraz törölközőket használtam takarónak – tette hozzá a biztonság kedvéért, mire a vörös démon elnevette magát, de csak egy morcos pillantást kapott válaszul. – Szóval… ki küldött? Conrad vagy Gwendal?  
\- És ha a jegyese? – bővítette ki a lehetséges személyek listáját.  
\- Ő nemrég közölte velem, hogy pukkadjak meg – temette arcát a kezeibe. – Szerinte, Shin Makokut nem lehet a fürdőből irányítani.  
\- Nos, mond valamit – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait a férfi, akiben erősen élt a gyanú, hogy nem lehetett túl gáláns a részéről, amiért ennyire jól szórakozott a démonkirály nyomorán.   
\- Aztán közölte velem, hogy ennyi erővel akár le is húzhatom magamat a vécén. Épp annyit érek, ha a szónoklatom után elbujdosok – folytatta gyászosan. – Utána elment reggelizni, hogy közölje Gretával, az apja még egy nyápicnál is rosszabb.  
\- Mi rosszabb egy nyápicnál? – Josak felvont szemöldökkel, kíváncsian nézett a fiúra, aki feltűnően kerülni kezdte a tekintetét.   
\- Nem mertem rákérdezni – nyögte ki végül. – Előtte meg órákig fejtegette nekem a véleményét, míg arra nem jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen nem kellene betartanunk azt a törvényt – terült ki az ágyán Yuuri. Végre valami puha volt alatta! Az éjszaka a hideg padlón meglehetősen kellemetlen volt. Ráadásul, mikor reggel felkelt, mindene ropogott és az izmai szinte teljesen beálltak.  
  
\- De? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Ez nagyon sokat jelent Günternek – nyögött fel a király frusztráltan. – És Gwendal is azt mondta, hogy „voltaképpen nem lenne helyénvaló”, bár ezen nem lepődtem meg. Mármint Nicola esetében is látnod kellett volna az arcát, amikor először megtudta, ki az apa. Egész vicces volt. És Conrad szerint is elsietnénk… Bár őt Wolfram azonnal kizavarta, amikor ezt kimondta.  
Josak magában csak vigyorogni tudott, de a világért sem javasolta volna Yuurinak, hogy fogadja meg keresztapja tanácsát. Jól tudta, honnan fújt a szél, amiért gyerekkori barátja ezt tanácsolta.  
\- Végül is csak egy évet kell kibírnunk… az nem lehet olyan sok – vonta össze a szemöldökét, de maga sem hitt benne. Egy év igenis hosszú idő volt, kiváltképpen, ha a jegyese folyton mellette volt. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy szándékosan nem hagyott teret neki.  
\- Talán egy kis távolság jót tenne – javasolta Josak.  
\- Mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne – forgatta szemeit a király. – Gwendal kiátkozna, ha hónapokra eltűnnék, és egy árva papírt sem írnék alá. Ezúttal egész jól állunk, pont behoztuk a lemaradást.  
\- Pedig kénytelen lesz egy kis időre elengedni Felségedet – húzott elő az inge belső zsebéből egy összehajtogatott, megsárgult lapot, amelyen jól látszott, hogy a tulajdonosa nem kímélte. – Végtére is meg kell találnia egy gyűrűt, nem igaz?  
  
Ezt hallva, Yuuri nevetségesen gyorsan ült fel.  
\- Sikerült kideríteni, hol van?! – kérdezte reményteli fekete szemekkel.  
\- Ezt így nem mondanám – vakarta a fejét Josak, aztán óvatosan kiterítette a lapot az ágyra.  
\- Ez a kalózok térképe? – lepődött meg a Maou.  
\- Igen – biccentett a vörös. – Az amnesztiáért cserébe lemondtak a kalózhajóról, és a rakomány egy részét is a fedélzeten hagyták. Többek között a térképet is.  
\- Szóval csak úgy elhoztad – vetett egy lapos pillantást kémjére, aki erre elvigyorodott.  
\- Hasznosítottam, mielőtt elkallódott volna.  
\- Ah, mindegy. És mire jöttél rá? – kezdte tanulmányozni a térképet.  
\- Mazoku területen nem lehet, és azok a tárgyak is hamisnak bizonyultak, amiknek varázserőt tulajdonítottak az emberek – komolyodott meg Josak.  
\- Még az is, ami Conanshiában volt? – lombozódott le Yuuri.  
\- Igen – bólintott a másik. – Ráadásul kiderült, hogy az valójában csak egy koszorú volt, amivel a jószágokat szokták megáldani.  
\- Akkor marad a Szent Homok Birodalma – bökött a térkép alján feltüntetett szárazföldre a fiú. – Muratának igaza volt.  
\- Nem lehet máshol, viszont információt sem lehet szerezni a vidékről. Senki sem jár arra, csak…  
\- Csak a kalózok – biccentett Yuuri tűnődve. – De ők is csak a partot látták, meg a szigetüket. Josak, gondolod, hogy az a helyzet, mint Morgiffal? Hogy a démonkirálynak kell elhoznia?  
  
A kérdezett elgondolkodva nézett uralkodójára; nem akarta szükségtelenül veszélybe sodorni, hát gyorsan számba vette a lehetőségeket.  
\- Igen – jutott elhatározásra Josak. – Nem hiszem, hogy véletlenül került vissza oda, ahonnan jött.  
\- Furcsa, nem? – szuggerálta tekintetével a fehér foltot, amely azt jelezte, hogy a táj domborzata teljesen ismeretlen volt még a térképészek számára is. – Shinou kap egy ajándékot, amiért legyőzte Soushut, idővel valaki mégis visszavette… de miért?   
\- És ki? – hajtogatta össze ismét a lapot a férfi. Pontosan ez zavarta őt is, a bizonytalanság. Egy dolog tudatosan a csatatérre menni, ahol az ember tudja, ki az ellenfele. Ám egy abszolút ismeretlen terepre lépni, ahol nem csak azt nem lehet megállapítani, ki az ellenség, de azt sem, hogy ki a barát, könnyen végzetes lehet. Ez a küldetés pedig vagy nagyon cseles, vagy egy eleve hamvába halt kísérlet lesz. – Szereztem pár információt Sveleráról is – váltott témát, hiszen ki kellett használnia az alkalmat, amikor négyszemközt maradt az uralkodóval. – Úgy tűnik, hogy ha az egyik emberi országból érkezne élelmiszersegély, még a hatóságok sem koboznák el.  
\- Josak, neked több a tapasztalatod ebben – nézett egyenesen a kék szempárba. – Szerinted lehet megoldás, ha titkos szerződést kötünk az egyik szövetségesünkkel arról, hogy vigyenek rendszeres szállítmányokat Svelerába?  
\- Igen – biccentett a férfi, de tudta, hogy a folytatás korántsem fog tetszeni a Maou-nak. – Átmenetileg. Ha nem sikerül elsimítaniuk a belső feszültségeket, akkor viszont elkerülhetetlen lesz a konfliktus. Így is a polgárháború szélén állnak, és Conanshiában egyre jobban erősödik a félelem, hogy át fog gyűrűzni az ő országukra is.  
Josak kegyetlenül őszinte volt, mint mindig. Akármennyire is szerette a többieket, Yuuri tudta, hogy a legproblémásabb külügyi kérdésekből szerették egészen addig kihagyni, amíg szükség nem lett a démonkirály jóváhagyására. S bár nem neheztelt rájuk különösebben, amiért védeni próbálták, szüksége volt Josak durva őszinteségére, hogy képes legyen átlátni a helyzetet. Még ha ez azzal is járt, hogy végképp fel kellett nőnie.

*

Nem sokkal később Yuuri bizonytalanul lesett be az irodájába, ahol csak Gwendalt találta. Conrad feltehetőleg a csapatát edzette, a többiek pedig jó eséllyel még reggeliztek.  
\- Jó reggelt, Gwendal! – köszöntötte a férfit.  
\- Felség – biccentett a tábornok egy cseppnyit talán megkönnyebbülten.  
\- Öhm… - sétált az asztalához a király, ahol azonnal helyet is foglalt. – Azon gondolkodtam, hogy el kellene utaznom megkeresni azt a gyűrűt – rendezgette a papírjait, gyakorlatilag csak összekeverve őket, hiszen azokat Günter már sorba rendezte. – Mármint, persze sok a munka, nem lenne biztonságos meg minden, de…  
\- Úgy vélem, ez egy jó ötlet – biccentett az idősebb mazoku.  
\- Tudom, hogy itt kellene lennem, de Gwend… Hogy? – hökkent meg Yuuri, és nagy fekete szemeivel fürkészően nézett a másikra, aki erre sóhajtva letette a tollát.  
\- Nos, Gurrier jelentése alapján arra következtettem, hogy nincs más lehetőség – felelt Lord von Voltaire, mellőzve azt az apróságot, hogy talán egy kis távolság a jegyesétől majd jót tesz a királynak.  
\- Ó, értem – bólintott Yuuri még mindig egy kissé meglepetten. – É-és esetleg megállapodhatnánk az egyik szövetségesünkkel, hogy vigyenek segélyszállítmányt Svelerába, nem?  
Ez alkalommal Gwendalon volt a sor, hogy hitetlenkedve nézzen uralkodójára. Nem mintha teljesen idiótának tartotta volna a fiút, épp csak sosem gondolta volna, hogy a jelen helyzetben mással is képes lesz foglalkozni, mint a szerelmi életével.   
\- Lehetséges – bólintott végül. – Majd felvetem Günternek, a diplomáciai kapcsolatokért elsősorban ő felel.  
\- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Yuuri. Josaknak valószínűleg igaza volt, de talán, ha nyernek némi időt, akkor elkerülhető lesz majd a háború.  
  
Eközben az emlegetett kém behajtotta Lord Weller tartozását. Jóllehet az igazi jutalma nem a pénz volt, hanem régi barátja letaglózott arckifejezése.  
\- Nem értem, hogy miért veled állt szóba egyedül – sóhajtott Conrad, mialatt felnézett a Maou irodájának ablakához, ahol kétségtelenül ott volt a fekete ruhás uralkodó. Háttal ült nekik, hát nem láthatta az arcát, de a férfi így is tudta, hogy jobban érezhette magát, ha önszántából elment dolgozni.  
\- Ah, Kapitány – sóhajtott a vörös roppant drámain -, hiszen már mondtam. A fiatalúr a lázadó korszakába ért, neked nem fog elmondani semmit.  
\- Yuuri nem lázad – vetett egy fáradt pillantást barátjára. – Tényleg úgy döntött, hogy utazunk a Szent Homok Birodalmába?  
\- Utazunk? – vigyorodott el Josak. – Miből gondolod, hogy nem csak a jegyesével akar menni?  
Conrad egy igencsak szúrós pillantással válaszolt, amelynek láttán a másik hangosan felnevetett. Természetesen nem arról volt szó, hogy Lord Weller a jegyespár közé szeretett volna állni, csupán próbálta megvédeni a keresztfiát. Normál esetben persze az öccsét kellett volna megóvnia minden áron, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy jelenleg inkább Yuuri volt veszélyben.  
\- Komolyan nem értem, miért féltitek ennyire – vakarta meg a tarkóját Josak, miközben lassan felhagyott a nevetéssel. – Tudja, mit csinál – nézett fel a démonkirály ablakára.

*

\- Yuuri! Mégis mit képzelsz, hogy reggeli nélkül állsz neki dolgozni?! – csapott Wolfram a király asztalára. Meglepően dühös volt ahhoz képest, hogy általában büszke volt jegyesére, amiért azt már nem kellett rugdosni ahhoz, hogy ellássa a feladatait. – Legalább szólhattál volna, hogy előbújtál a kis vackodból. Mit gondolsz, mennyi ideig beszéltem hiába a fürdőszobaajtóhoz?  
Yuuri hamar túltette magát a döbbenetén, és akaratlanul is nevetni kezdett, ahogy elképzelte a büszke szőkét, amint az egy ajtóval tárgyalt.  
\- Sajnálom, Wolf – csóválta a fejét, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy lenyugodjon, mert a másik arca már lángolt zavarában. – Nem tehetek róla, hogy nem válaszolt.  
\- Yuuri, ebben nincs semmi vicces! – vetette oda Wolfram sértődötten, és tüntetőleg összefonta a karjait mellkasa előtt. Ám jegyese olyan lassan nyugodott csak le, hogy a szőke démon inkább megkerülte az íróasztalt, és közvetlenül a Maou mellett, az ablak felé fordulva dőlt az asztalnak. Zavarba ejtő közelsége már hatékonyabban csitította le a megszeppent uralkodót. Amint ez feltűnt Lord von Bielefeldnek, a szája sarka megrándult, s ezt Yuuri korántsem tartotta biztató jelnek. – Szóval… - fordult el az ablaktól, hogy jegyese füléhez hajoljon. – Min dolgozol?  
\- Fogalmam sincs… M-mármint – rázta meg a fejét a feketeség – a névsorra érkezők vásárán – hadarta, majd újfent megrázta a fejét. – A vásárra érkezők névsorán!  
\- Wolfram – köszörülte meg a torkát Gwendal, mire a szőke nemes azonnal kihúzta magát. – Ne tereld el Őfelsége figyelmét.  
  
A délelőtt további része csendesen telt, noha Gwendal figyelmét nem kerülték el az eddig szokatlan, most mégis természetesnek ható apró érintések a jegyespár között. Ahogy Yuuri előbb megérintette Wolfram kezét, és csak utána szólította meg, hogy kérdezzen valamit. Vagy az, ahogy Wolfram Yuuri vállára tette a kezét, és úgy hajolt le hozzá, hogy válaszolni tudjon a kérdésre. Feltűnően jó csapattá váltak, és ez… aggasztó volt. Lord von Voltaire a csontjában érezte, hogy közelgett a vihar.  
Az ebédidő környékén Lord Weller is feltűnt az irodában, olyan kedélyesen mosolyogva, akárha a tegnap esti események soha meg sem történtek volna.  
\- Conrad – üdvözölte a férfit Yuuri egy mosollyal.  
\- Felség, meg szerettem volna kérdezni, mikorra tervezi az indulást – kezdte szokásos hivatalos stílusában, amit Yuuri mindössze egy sóhajjal konstatált. Wolfram viszont felkapta a fejét.  
\- Milyen indulást?  
\- A Szent Homok Birodalmába – segítette ki keresztfiát Conrad, teljes nyugalomban közölve az információt, mialatt a király ledermedt.  
\- Yuuri – vett egy mély levegőt Lord von Bielefeld.  
\- I-igen? – kérdezte zavarában, bár talán a halálfélelem helytállóbb lett volna.  
\- Nem felejtettél el szólni nekem valamiről? – érdeklődött Wolfram hátborzongatóan mosolyogva.  
\- Ez csak ma dőlt el, de hamar visszajövünk majd. Észre se veszed, hogy elmentünk – nevetgélt Yuuri, és inkább gyorsan visszafordult Conradhoz. – Mondjuk holnap? Vagy az túl korai?  
\- Nem, megoldható – közölte Conrad némi töprengést követően, aztán bátyja felé fordult.  
\- Írok Sizemore-nak, hogy készítse elő a hajót, mire a kikötőbe értek – felelt a ki nem mondott kérdésre Gwendal, aztán felállt és sietősen távozott.  
\- Lord Weller – nézett bátyjára szúrósan Wolfram, akinek esze ágában sem volt más társaságában megtárgyalni a dolgot a királlyal. Az nagyban csökkentette volna az esélyeit. – Nem kellene átöltöznöd ebéd előtt?  
  
Conrad tétován pillantott a Maou-ra, aki a puszta tekintetével könyörgött neki, hogy ne menjen el. Ám a férfi kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ez a beszélgetés nem tartozott rá, hát egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal követte Gwendal példáját. Az irodaajtó halkan zárult be a barna hajú démon mögött, így a két fiatal kettesben maradt a helyiségben.  
\- Yuuri – nézett jövendőbelijére ezúttal várakozásteljesen.  
\- Wolfram – tette le a tollát óvatosan a fekete hajú, majd hátradőlt székében, hogy egyszerűbben tudjon a zöld szempárba nézni.  
\- Miért nem mondtad? – hangzott el a gyanakvó kérdés.  
\- Mert te reggeliztél, amikor beszéltem Gwendallal, aztán dolgoztunk és elfelejtettem – felelt őszintén.  
\- De nem akarod, hogy veled menjek – vonta össze szőke szemöldökeit.  
\- Wolf, nagyon hosszú lesz a hajóút, még akkor is, ha jó szelünk lesz – sóhajtott Yuuri. – Mi lesz a tengeribetegségeddel? Ráadásul…  
\- Be akarod tartani Günter idióta szabályát – forgatta szemeit.  
\- Nem mintha olyan sok választásom lenne – ráncolta a homlokát a Maou. Shinou volt a tanúja, hogy  _nem_  akarta betartani. – De már előszedte, és tanúk jelenlétében hozta a tudomásunkra, hogy tabu. Nem szeretném, ha összehívná a nemesek gyűlését, hogy ezt megtárgyaljuk…  
\- Legyen – nézett ki az ablakon Wolfram érdektelenül. – Nem megyek veled.  
\- Tényleg? – rökönyödött meg Yuuri. Ennél azért nagyobb ellenállásra számított. – Ennyi…?  
\- Ha azt mondtam – vont vállat a szőke nemes, aztán ellökte magát az asztaltól. – Menjünk ebédelni, már nem bírom hallgatni a gyomrod korgását.

*

A nap hátralévő része spekulációval telt. A démonkirály többször is megpróbálta felhozni az utazás témát, de az ötödik alkalommal Wolframnak már annyira elege lett belőle, hogy egyszerűen faképnél hagyta. Később ugyan kiderült, hogy csak az újoncok kiképzésével foglalkozott – levezette rajtuk a feszültséget -, de ez vajmi keveset javított Yuuri hangulatán.  
Csalódott volt, amiért jegyese ilyen könnyen lemondott róla, és mindinkább felerősödött benne az érzés, hogy tennie kellett valamit. Valamit, amit eredetileg tegnapra tervezett.  
\- Legközelebb nem bújsz ki az esti mese és a lefektetés alól, ha teletömted Gretát édességgel – lépett be a királyi hálóba Wolfram. Drága kislányának köszönhetően halálosan kifáradt, pedig Greta már nem is volt olyan kicsi. – Yuuri? – nézett körbe meglepetten a besötétített hálóban, ahol csupán a két éjjeliszekrényen álló olajlámpások szolgáltak fényforrásként.  
\- Itt vagyok – érkezett a válasz az ágy felől, de a félig leeresztett, tojáshéjszínű baldachin eltakarta a királyt.  
Wolfram lassan, halk léptekkel sétált a bútor elé, csak hogy megpillantsa jegyesét, aki az ágyon ülve várt rá. Még nem öltözött át a pizsamájába, de egyenruhájából már csak fekete nadrágját és fehér ingét viselte.  
\- Mi ez az illat? – szagolt a levegőbe a szőke nemes, miközben kíváncsian méregette a Yuuri ölében pihenő hatalmas albumot.   
\- Tenger illat… elviekben – vakarta a tarkóját a fekete hajú nevetgélve, és a saját éjjeliszekrényére mutatott, ahol a lámpás mellett egy kék gyertya is égett. – Gyakorlatilag csak egy rejtélyes illatgyertya. És szellőztettem egy kicsit, szóval a nyári éjszaka is lehet.  
  
Lord von Bielefeld a sötét szempárba nézett, amely lágyan tekintett vissza rá. Egy röpke pillanat erejéig fenntartotta a szemkontaktust, aztán egy apró mosollyal az ajkain leült az ágyra, és kedvese mellé húzódott.  
\- Csináltam teát – mutatott az ágyon heverő tálca tartalmára Yuuri, aki hosszú idő óta először tűnt végre teljesen nyugodtnak. – Eredetileg pezsgő lett volna, de… az most nem lenne jó ötlet – húzta el a száját.  
\- Mi az a pezsgő? – fogadta el a felé nyújtott csészét Wolfram, és megszagolta a tartalmát.  
\- Az egy borfajta, azt hiszem… - kortyolt az italába a király. – Van egy rejtett üvegem, egy alkalmasabb időben majd kinyitjuk – mosolygott bocsánatkérően, mivel jól tudta, hogy a másik időnként szeretett borozni.  
\- Honnan szereztél alkoholt? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét. – Azt mondtad, még nem vásárolhatsz ilyesmit.  
\- Ah, igen, az trükkös volt – nevette el magát Yuuri, miközben visszatette a tálcára a csészét. – Legutóbb Shourival szereztettem be neked a bort… Ne nézz ilyen csúnyán, majd megbékél – ráncolta a homlokát, mikor meglátta a másik ellenséges tekintetét. – Mindegy, annak durva ára volt. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy Muratát megkérni még rosszabb ötlet lett volna, mert hát ki tudja, milyen ördögi feltétellel állna elő? Ezért megnéztem Shouri e-mailjeit, amikor nem figyelt, és kikerestem Bob címét. Felvettem vele a kapcsolatot, és alkut kötöttünk.  
\- Mégpedig? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram. Az utolsó emlékei a földi démonkirályról nem tartoztak a pozitív kategóriába, bár még mindig jobb véleménnyel volt róla, mint Shouriról.  
  
\- Hogy beszerzi a pezsgőt és nem szól róla senkinek, ha őt is meghívjuk az esküvőre. Azt mondta, hogy egy jó partit sosem hagyna ki. De ne szólj Günternek, óriási felhajtást csapna, hogy két démonkirály is lesz.  
\- Hogy hívhatnak egy királyt Bobnak? – csóválta a fejét Wolfram, aztán ő is visszahelyezte a tálcára a teáját.  
\- Miért, az mennyivel jobb, ha egy hónapról nevezik el? – sóhajtott fel Yuuri. – És még a kanjit is rosszul választják meg hozzá?  
\- Legalább már tudjuk, kitől örökölted a kiváló elnevezési képességed – vigyorodott el Wolfram.  
\- Hé! Az egészről Conrad tehet – méltatlankodott az édesanyja védelmére kelve. – Ami azt jelenti, hogy a te családod felel a nevemért! – jelentette ki győzedelmesen, aztán fintorba húzta a száját, akárcsak jegyese. – Uh…  
Ahogy a két fiút kirázta a hideg a puszta gondolattól, milyen kapcsolat fűzte össze őket már azelőtt is, hogy egyáltalán találkoztak volna, a zöld és a fekete szempár lassan találkozott egymással. Pár percig egyikük sem szólalt meg; a csend és cikázó gondolataik épp elégnek bizonyultak. Aztán a szőke nemes megtörte a varázst.  
\- Yuuri, ha összeházasodtunk, én nem foglak elengedni úgy, ahogy anyám Weller apját.  
\- Wolfram… - mosolyodott el Yuuri keserűen. Volt ugyan egy terve, de nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy működni is fog-e.  
  
 _Nem akarlak magamhoz láncolni, ha megöregszem._  
  
\- Nem képzelted, hogy könnyen megszabadulsz majd tőlem, ugye? – fújt egyet Lord von Bielefeld, és a másik képtelen volt megállni a kuncogást.   
  
 _Tipikus Wolfram._  
  
\- Mi lenne, ha inkább megnéznénk ezt? – mutatta fel a kimondottan vastag kötetet.  
\- Ugyan milyen könyv lehet az, amit önszántadból hajlandó vagy kinyitni? – vigyorodott el Wolfram.   
\- Nos, némelyek számára nem a könyvek a legfontosabbak – húzta el a száját Yuuri, és az enyhe sértettséget még két hónap elteltével is ki lehetett hallani hangjából.  
\- Meddig fogsz még emiatt duzzogni? – forgatta szemeit a másik. – Kezd unalmas lenni.  
\- Bocs, hogy nem vagyok olyan érdekes, mint Anissina könyvei – vetett egy szúrós pillantást párjára. – Ha érdekel, Gretával már mi is kiolvastuk.  
\- A következőt majd együtt olvassuk – ajánlotta mosolyogva Wolfram, hogy kiengesztelje a megbántott uralkodót.  
\- Hát azt nem fogod – buggyant ki Yuuriból akaratlanul.  
\- Miért? – vonta össze szőke szemöldökeit.  
\- Mert betiltottam – nyitotta ki az albumot egy piros lappal jelölt helyen.  
\- Yuuri! – háborodott fel Wolfram, aki Anissina egyik legnagyobb rajongója volt, ha könyvekről volt szó. – Miféle önkényes akció volt ez?  
\- Megvolt rá az okom – köhintett, miközben kényelmetlenül mocorgott térdelő pozíciójában. – Rólam szólt volna, és a közéleti szereplőkről se lehet a végtelenségig írogatni! Pláne nem, ha az egész csak fikció, mert mások ezt simán elhinnék.  
\- Erről van szabály a Földön? – szűkítette össze zöld szemeit gyanakodva, mindössze egy válaszlehetőséget hagyva jegyesének, ha az gyorsan és fájdalommentesen akarta lezárni a témát.  
\- Igen. Most pedig vetnél egy pillantást erre?  
  
\- Mi ez? – hagyta ennyiben a témát Lord von Bielefeld nagy kegyesen, és lenézett a színes képekkel teli lapokra.  
\- Egy album a modern festészetről – mosolyodott el Yuuri fellélegezve, hogy nem kellett többet mondania saját maga védelmében. – Nekem ugyan fogalmam sincs arról, hogy hol van ezen a képen a bölény – mutatott a legelső ábrára -, de te biztos rájössz.  
  
 _Mivel a te képeid is pont ennyire felismerhetőek._  
  
\- Hm – kezdte tanulmányozni hosszasan a festményt a szőke nemes, és jegyese meg merte volna kockáztatni, hogy ő is a bölényt kereste. Ám Wolfram csakhamar felkiáltott. – Yuuri, ez zseniális! Találkozni akarok a festőjével! – jelentette ki csodálattól csillogó szemekkel. A király pedig fájdalmasan vette tudomásul, hogy az a tökéletes, örömteli mosoly kedvese arcán rövid életű lesz.  
\- Az nehéz lesz, már nem igazán él – sóhajtott fel, mire a másik furcsállva összeráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Hogy lehet nem igazán élni?  
\- Muszáj mindenbe belekötnöd? – fortyant fel Yuuri. – Csak kedveskedni akartam az albummal.  
\- Nem kellene belekötnöm, ha értelmesen beszélnél – vágott vissza Wolfram.  
\- Szándékosan csinálod, hogy kijavíthass, holott értetted, mire céloztam! – csukta be a könyvet morcosan.  
\- Milyen király képtelen fogalmazni? – csóválta a fejét.  
\- Hát én, tessék – csattant fel Yuuri.  
\- Te megfogadtad, hogy örökre nyápic maradsz? – veszítette el a türelmét jegyese is, aki nem akart ugyan feszültséget szítani, de meghátrálni sem volt hajlandó.  
\- Legalább nem vagyok egy elkényeztetett vakarcs – öltötte ki a nyelvét, és Wolfram arca azon nyomban kipirosodott.  
\- Yuuri!  
\- Wolfram!  
\- És én vagyok gyerekes?! – háborgott a szőke, amivel könnyeden útjára indította a sértések lavináját, és ettől kezdve bő egy órán át veszekedtek. Hol komoly témákat pedzegetve, hol az óvodásokat is zavarba ejtő, triviális dolgokat vágva egymás fejéhez. Az őrök az ajtónál pedig úgy vélték, a végére a jegyesek maguk mögött tudhatták az első „házastársi civódásukat”.


	2. A kísértéssé vált kíséret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Maou és kísérete útra kel, hogy a Szent Homok Birodalmába hajózzon. Hű társai őszintén remélik, hogy egy kis távolság jót tesz majd a jegyeseknek, de minden jel arra mutat, hogy a király nem így vélekedik.

Lord Weller kíváncsian figyelte keresztfiát, aki hol szomorúan, hol paprikás hangulatban nyergelte fel a lovát. A feltűnően hosszadalmas művelet láttán a barna hajú démon igyekezett a lehető legkisebb feltűnés nélkül megigazítani a nyerget, amely egészen addig biztonságosan a helyén volt, amíg Yuuri hozzá nem nyúlt. A helyzet furcsaságához társult az is, hogy a fiú még csak fel sem figyelt arra, amit Conrad a ló másik oldalán művelt. Sőt, Yuuri olykor-olykor kínjában még fel is nevetett. 

Nos, vagy elment a Maou esze, vagy a dolognak volt némi köze ahhoz a pletykához, ami reggel óta már az egész kastélyban elterjedt. Nevezetesen, hogy tegnap éjjel két emeleten is hallani lehetett a királyi jegyespár eddigi legnagyobb szóváltását.   
Mivel Conrad még az út előkészítésével foglalatoskodott, lemaradt róla, de Yuuri viselkedése valóban alátámasztani látszott, hogy történt valami.  
\- Azt hittem, Wolfram kijön elbúcsúzni – tett egy óvatos kísérletet a párbeszédre Conrad.  
A király horkantott egyet. Először nem is akart válaszolni, de ahogy testőre aggódó arcára nézett, felsóhajtott.  
\- Reggeli után már elköszöntünk egymástól, amikor visszamentem a hátizsákomért. Gretától is elköszöntem, de neki már órája van Günterrel.  
\- Értem… Akkor mehetünk? – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Conrad. Hirtelen nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy az lett volna jobb, ha tovább feszegeti a témát, vagy ha megvárja, míg keresztfia magától jön hozzá, hogy kiöntse a szívét.  
\- Reggelt! – tűnt fel ekkor a kedélyes Josak is a csomagjával. – Fiatalúr, mi ez a savanyú ábrázat? Baj van a paradicsomban?  
\- Ja, és a legnagyobb, hogy nem is létezik – felelt Yuuri cinikusan, amivel a teljes kíséretét megdöbbentette, de ez fel sem tűnt neki. Ő ugyanis azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy fájdalmasan lassan, hatalmas nehézségek árán felküzdje magát a lovára. Csupán remélhette, hogy Ao ezúttal nem fogja örömében ledobni.  
\- Ajvé – vakarta a tarkóját Josak tanácstalanul, majd Conradra nézett, aki hasonlóképpen állt hőn szeretett királyuk kiváló hangulatához.  
  
Nem sokkal később a király és huszonkét fős kísérete – amely az utolsó pillanatban kibővült a Nagy Bölccsel is – elindult a földúton, hogy a Voltaire tartományon áthaladva a kikötőbe érjenek. Ám a démonkirály továbbra is híján volt a lovagló tapasztalatnak, így a gyakorlott katonák számára unalmas és gyötrően hosszú volt az út. Szerencsére az új pletyka és a találgatások elegendő elfoglaltságnak bizonyultak egy időre.  
\- Felség… - próbálta megtörni maguk között a csendet Conrad.  
\- Hol van Murata? – nézett körbe Yuuri, akárha egy álomból ocsúdott volna fel.  
\- Eminenciája Josakkal lovagol, eléggé lemaradtak – nézett hátra Conrad, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, minden rendben volt a gyanús párossal. Ami azt illeti, Lord Weller nem számított rá, hogy a Nagy Bölcs is csatlakozik majd hozzájuk, de utóbb kiderült, hogy Josak tegnap értesítette a tervezett útról.  
\- Értem – biccentett a király leginkább magának, aztán csendben haladtak tovább egy darabon. Kisvártatva azonban elhangzott Yuuri első kérdése. – Conrad, szerinted alacsonyabb vagyok Wolframnál?  
Keresztapja meglepetten pislogott párat, aztán megpróbálta jobb tenyerével tompítani nevetését.  
\- Talán pár centivel – adta meg a választ egy bocsánatkérő mosoly kíséretében.  
\- Ah, és Wolfram még nőhet, nem igaz? – biggyesztette le az ajkát a király. – Nem mintha én tehetnék róla, hogy Shouri örökölte apa magasságát. Soha nem leszek akkora, mint ők… - horgasztotta le a fejét. – Átkozott genetika. Persze ne érts félre, a százhetven centiméter sem olyan alacsony, de alacsonyabb, mint mondjuk a százhetvenkettő.  
  
\- Felség, lehetséges, hogy ennek köze van a tegnap este történtekhez? – kérdezte Conrad óvatosan. A Maou erre sóhajtott egy mélyet, aztán fáradt tekintettel testőrére nézett.  
\- Részben. Tulajdonképpen már a felére sem emlékszem, hogy min veszekedtünk. Bár halványan rémlik, hogy az is szóba került, hogy miért nem tudok a változatosság kedvéért Shin Makokuban keresni valamit. Illetve, hogy miért nem eszem hüllőket. Mintha ő megenné! Fúj. Szerinted ez normális?   
\- Néha az emberek akaratlanul is a szeretteiken vezetik le a feszültséget – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől a férfi, mialatt lassan maguk mögött hagyták az erdőt, és láthatóvá vált egy kék virágokkal teli mező, amely szinte sárgának tetszett a napon kiszáradt fűtől.  
\- Hé, Shibuya! – zendült fel ekkor a Nagy Bölcs hangja, sikeresen félbeszakítva a társalgást. Kisvártatva pedig feltűnt Yuuri és Conrad lova mellett Josaké is, amin ketten utaztak. – Mi újság?  
Yuuri válaszra sem méltatta legjobb barátját. Nem csak azért, mert a tőle kapott születésnapi ajándéka még mindig kísértette álmaiban, hanem azért is, mert hallani vélte a másik hangjában, hogy csak szórakozni akart a nyomorán. Sokáig éljenek a barátok…  
  
\- Tegnap tőletek zengett a templom – jegyezte meg Murata ártatlanul, amivel kiérdemelt egy lapos pillantást. Még Yuuri sem hitte el, hogy odáig elhallatszott volna bármi is. Ám, ha mégis, akkor a szombati újság címlapja tele lesz a különféle „becézésekkel”, melyekkel a két jegyes illette egymást. Ezen a ponton Yuuri őszintén sajnálta, hogy nem a nyápic volt a legrosszabb, amit kapott.  
\- Murata, neked nem kellene cölibátust fogadnod a közeljövőben? – érdeklődött Yuuri kedvesen.  
\- Ami azt illeti, arról már lemaradtam – vigyorodott el Murata, mire Josak füttyentett egyet, az uralkodó pedig felmordult.  
\- Felség – próbálkozott Conrad, de a feketeség csak a fejét csóválta.   
\- Ne szólj hozzám… - figyelmeztette Yuuri ezúttal Muratát, aki épp szóra nyitotta volna a száját. Néhány percnyi némaságot követően azonban Yuuri frusztráltan felmordult. – Milyen abnormális hely az, ahol a templomban lakóknak nem kell cölibátust fogadniuk, de a királynak igen?!  
A király kifakadására egyszerre hárman is belefogtak az ötletes válaszadásba, de a Maou a létező leggyilkosabb pillantásával illette őket. A továbbiakban senki sem mert megszólalni.

 

*

\- Komolyan, Shibuya – próbálkozott sokadszorra is a Nagy Bölcs, míg a kikötőben arra vártak, hogy Lord Weller egyeztessen Sizemore kapitánnyal. A három árbocos, két fedélzetes karakk pedig nem messze tőlük, indulásra készen, büszkén díszelgett, noha hat vitorláját még nem vonták ki. – Nem ellened találtam ki ezt a törvényt.  
\- Bíztam benne, hogy nem tervezted el évezredekkel ezelőtt, hogy megszívatsz – dohogott Yuuri.  
\- De nézd a jó oldalát – vont vállat Murata, mialatt azt figyelte, ahogy a kíséretük segédkezett a rakomány felpakolásában. – Időt nyertél arra, hogy felkészülj.  
\- Csakhogy én már nem akartam időt nyerni – pufogott a király, és gyerekesen lebiggyesztette az ajkát.  
\- Felség – tért vissza hozzájuk Conrad.  
\- Yuuri – sziszegte a Maou összeszűkített fekete szemekkel.  
\- Yuuri – vigyorgott a férfi –, Eminenciája. Felszállhatnak a hajóra.  
\- Remek – sóhajtott letargikusan a feketeség, aztán elindult a hajóhíd felé.   
\- Felsé…! – kiáltott volna Lord Weller hirtelen észbe kapva, de már késő volt. A démonkirály nem sokkal a híd előtt megcsúszott és elesett.  
\- Fene vinné el, de most komolyan – motyogta az égnek Yuuri, miközben a hátán feküdt, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni a körülötte gyülekező kétségbeesett embereiről. Nem tudta eldönteni, mi volt a rosszabb. Az, hogy mindenki látta az esését, vagy az, hogy még nevetni sem mertek.  
  
\- Felség, jól van? – kérdezte az egyik katona.  
\- Úgy néz ki? – rótta meg Sizemore kapitány a szerencsétlen kérdezőt.  
\- Fiatalúr? – hajolt a fiú fölé Josak, de csak egy rezignált pillantást kapott válaszul, akárha az uralkodó eldöntötte volna, hogy ma nem hajlandó beszélgetni.  
\- Shibuya, beverted a fejedet? – ért oda Murata sietve.  
\- Felség, kérem, válaszoljon! – sürgette keresztapja, aki még a Nagy Bölcsnél is hamarabb termett mellette.  
\- Lord Weller – szűrte a fogai között Yuuri -, ha még egyszer Felségnek szólít, egy hétig istállót fog takarítani!  
\- A helyedben óvatosabb lennék, Kapitány – vigyorodott el Josak, a könyökével bökdösve a barna hajút.  
Látva, hogy még Murata is azzal küszködött, hogy ne vigyorodjon el, Yuuri fújtatva felült. Aztán felállt, és duzzogva felment a fedélzetre. Ha barátai azt hitték, hogy üres fenyegetés volt, hát jobban tették, ha vigyáztak. Máskülönben hamar Conrad mellett találják majd magukat az istállóban.  
\- Meg fogom tenni – határozta el magát a király, miközben belépett szokásos kabinjába. – És nem fog érdekelni, ha három hétig ló szaguk lesz miatta. Na, az milyen vicces lesz. Ennyi erővel egy borzot is rájuk ereszthetnék – ráncolta a homlokát tűnődve, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Akkor is meg fogom tenni.  
\- Mit fogsz megtenni? – hangzott el a kérdés egy túlontúl ismerős hangon, mire Yuuri tett egy száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot.  
\- Wolf, mit csinálsz itt?!

 

*

A hajó már egy órája a tengeren ringatózott, mikor Lord Weller tett egy újabb kísérletet arra, hogy kicsalogassa Yuurit a kabinjából. Az indulásuk előtt is megpróbálta, de keresztfia válaszra sem méltatta.  
\- Yuuri, minden rendben? – kopogott párat az ajtón.  
\- I-igen – hangzott az enyhén rekedt felelet. – Csak pihenek, elfáradtam a lovaglástól.  
\- Hamarosan tálalják a fogásokat az étkező kabinban – értesítette Conrad, aki egy kicsit megkönnyebbültnek hangzott.  
\- M-mindjárt megyek – nyögte ki végül. – Ott találkozunk.  
Halk cipőkopogás jelezte, hogy a férfi ennyiben hagyta a dolgot, és távozott. Feltehetőleg azért, hogy értesítse a többieket arról, hogy a királyuk is velük tart majd.  
\- Eloldoznál végre? – nézett szúrós szemmel jegyesére, aki csak elégedetten vigyorgott. Nos, Őfelsége Yuuri korántsem volt elégedett, amiért megint úgy utazott egy hajón, hogy egy székhez kötötték, és újfent egy zoknit kapott a szájába. Bár ezúttal legalább egy tisztát.  
\- Nem kockáztathattam meg, hogy megtudják – oldozta el a köteleket Wolfram kedélyesen.  
\- Egyáltalán hogy kerülsz ide? – lélegzett fel Yuuri, mikor végre megszűnt a kötelek szorítása. – Megígérted, hogy otthon maradsz!  
\- Nem, én azt ígértem meg, hogy nem megyek veled – tette csípőre a kezét. – És ami azt illeti, bőven előtted értem ide, holott később indultam.  
\- Remek. Most Günter biztosan azt hiszi, hogy elszöktünk – temette arcát a kezeibe Yuuri.  
\- Mi értelme lenne? Májusban úgyis összeházasodunk – hessegette el a gondolatot Wolfram.  
  
A fiatalabb démon erre kétkedve nézett imádottjára. Milyen szép is lenne az élet, ha Günter valóban logikusan gondolkodott volna. Ám Yuuri már régóta tudta, hogy amint ő maga is a képbe került, tanítója még a popsztárokért őrjöngő, fanatikus tini lányokat is szégyenben hagyta. És a fiúkat is, csak hogy ne legyen diszkriminatív… fő az egyenlőség.  
\- Shibuya – dudorászott Murata a király ajtója előtt. – Ugye nem azt tervezed, hogy bosszúból mindegyikünket istállórabságra ítélsz? – érdeklődött, bár a hangján továbbra is hallani lehetett, hogy csak idő kérdése volt, mikor fogja elnevetni magát.  
\- Ez volt a legjobb büntetés, amivel képes voltál előállni? – nézett a hírhedt és rémisztő Maou-ra Wolfram. – Miért nem parancsolod meg nekik, hogy mossanak le két lépcsősort egy-egy fogkefével?  
\- Mert nem vagyok szadista! – borzadt el Yuuri.  
\- A katonai akadémiánkon ez a büntetés – vont vállat a szőke közönyösen. – Josakot ismerve, ő már biztos megcsinálta néhányszor. Wellernek meg amúgy sem árt.   
\- Wolfram, ő a bátyád! – méltatlankodott a király.  
\- Csak szólok, hogy a fogkefével történő sikálástól felhólyagosodna a kezünk – közölte Murata dallamos hangon a folyosóról. – Ami hosszú távon kínzásnak számít, és ezt csak nem akarhatod, Shibuya!  
\- Igaza van – bólintott Yuuri, de Wolfram valamiért csak a fejét fogta. – Plusz a kínzást a genfi egyezmény is tiltja. Hé! Murata, te hallgatóztál?! – nyitotta ki az ajtót, mikor leesett neki a lényeg. S ahogy várta, szembe találta magát a vigyorgó Nagy Bölccsel.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen olyan hangosak voltatok, hogy bárki meghallhatta, aki a közelben járt.  
\- Nem fogod elmondani a többieknek, ugye? – sóhajtott Yuuri, mire barátja csak mosolyogva a fejét csóválta.  
\- Amúgy sem fordulnánk már vissza. Lord von Bielefeld – fordult ezúttal a szőkéhez -, akár csatlakozhatsz is hozzánk. Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis kiderülne az ittléted.  
\- Nem, köszönöm – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait Wolfram.  
\- Ugyan, Wolf – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, miközben zsebre tette a kezét. – Gyere, egyél valamit. Hamarosan úgyis kihányod az egészet, és még napokig hajózni fogunk – jelentette ki tényszerűen. Csak fő a tapintatosság.  
\- Yuuri, hogy lehetsz ilyen kegyetlen? – fortyant fel a szőke nemes, a legkevésbé sem értékelve jegyese szóhasználatát.  
\- Én vagyok kegyetlen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuuri, és meglepettségében még a hangja is magasabbra ugrott egy kicsit. – Ki is kötözött meg engem egy órára? Ráadásul egy zoknit tömve a számba?!  
\- Ó, Shibuya – vigyorodott el Murata. – A hálószobatitkotok igazán nem tartozik rám.  
\- Murata! – csattant fel Yuuri kipirult arccal.  
\- Yuuri, meg kell tanulnod diszkrétebben kezelni a magánügyeinket – értett egyet Lord von Bielefeld egy ártatlan mosollyal.  
\- Wolfram! – háborodott fel a Maou, amiért a másik nem cáfolta meg az iménti felvetést, és az orcái még pirosabbra gyúltak. – Á, elegem van belőletek! – kiáltott fel végül frusztráltan, aztán hirtelen felindultságában elrobogott, hogy csatlakozzon Conradhoz az étkezőben. Remélhetőleg a férfi elsüt majd egy béna viccet, amivel tökéletesen megöli a hangulatot.

 

*

Fél órával és tíz viccel később, a Maou-ba már csak hálni járt a lélek. A célját viszont kétségtelenül elérte, mivel a többiek se néztek ki jobban. Lord Wellert leszámítva, aki igazán elemében volt, jóllehet tudta, hogy csak kihasználták.  
\- Kapitány, nem hagyhatnál későbbre is? – kérdezte a vörös hajú egy halovány mosollyal.  
\- Azt hiszem, Josaknak igaza lehet – lehelte maga elé Yuuri.  
\- Pedig a következő sziporkázó lett volna – mosolygott Conrad.  
\- Weller, ha elmondod, még szikrázni is fog – jelentette ki Wolfram fenyegetően. Kizárt, hogy hetekig hallgassa a sehova sem illő  _akármiket._  
\- Wolf, már emberi területen vagyunk – közölte a szomorú igazságot Yuuri, amivel kiérdemelt egy éles pillantást. – Inkább egyél – sóhajtott egyet a tányérjába meredve. Mi volt rajta egyáltalán?  
Az étkező kabin egyszerű volt, a falakat még tapéta, festék vagy képek sem díszítették. A padlóhoz rögzített asztalt azonban hófehér abrosz borította, melyet szépen kidolgozott arany étkészlettel terítettek meg. Mielőtt kiszedték volna rá a fogásokat, Yuuri még az arcát is látni vélte benne. S meg kell hagyni, a látványt igazán visszasírta. Nem mintha annyira szerette volna nézegetni a saját tükörképét, de be kellett látnia, még mindig szebb volt, mint az a valami a tányérján.  
Tétován nézett fel asztaltársaira, akik csak arra vártak, hogy a király megkezdje a főétel elfogyasztását. Jóllehet, ahogy teltek a percek, egyre biztosabbá váltak abban, hogy ez sosem fog bekövetkezni. Mégsem tudták hibáztatni érte.  
  
\- Öhm… - nézett vissza az ételre Yuuri, és óvatosan felemelte az evőeszközeit. Ha eddig nem támadta meg a főfogás, akkor legalább már nem élt… Ez fél siker volt. – Szóval… öhm… Mit is eszünk? – nevetgélt zavartan.  
\- Kígyóbőrbe töltött fűszeres, darált szarvashúst méhviasszal, közepesen átsütve – jelentette be a szakács büszkén.  
\- Aha… - biccentett Yuuri, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és megközelítőleg összegyűjtött annyi bátorságot, hogy levágjon egy darabot a húsból. Szarvas? Legyen, még a méhviaszt is megbocsátotta volna, de miért kellett kígyóbőrbe tölteni? Különben is, kinek volt hozzá türelme, hogy egyáltalán beletöltse? És minek?! – Hm – próbált udvarias hangot hallatni a szakács kedvéért, mikor evett egy falatot, habár legszívesebben elsírta volna magát. Az ízénél már csak az állaga volt szörnyűbb, ráadásul lecsúszni sem akart a torkán.  
Miután nagy nehezen sikerült lenyelnie, felnézett a többiekre, akik gyanúsan csendben voltak. Murata sápadt volt, Wolfram szemmel láthatóan megborzongott, Conrad együtt érzően mosolygott, Josak szkeptikusan méregette a kreációt, Sizemore pedig beletörődve látott hozzá a sajátjához. Tulajdonképpen már hozzászokott az efféle ételekhez, amióta nem talált új embert a konyhára.  
\- Egyen még, Felség – biztatta a lelkes szakács.  
Yuuri szinte érezte, hogy a falat ekkor félúton megfordult. Elsápadhatott, mert Conrad ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy közbevágjon.  
  
\- Őfelsége igazán éhes, esetleg előkészítené a tálalásra a desszertet?   
\- Ahogy óhajtja, Lord Weller – távozott azon nyomban a fiatal szakács, és a jelenlévők őszintén remélték, hogy a desszertje legalább annyira fogyasztható lesz, mint amennyire a kagylólevese.  
\- Yuuri, minden rendben? – méregette jegyesét Wolfram enyhe aggodalommal.  
Jó kérdés volt, ezt Yuurinak is el kellett ismernie, de egyelőre maga sem tudta rá a választ.  
\- A-azt hisz… - tette a szája elé a kezét, aztán a közvetlenül a fedélzetre vezető ajtót használva kirohant az étkezőből.  
\- Talán ki kellene hagynunk a főfogást – tolta el maga elől a tányérját Murata.  
\- Utána megyek – nyomta vissza a székébe testvérét Conrad. – Ne kísértsük a rosszullétedet – indokolta meg, amit fivére kelletlenül, de elfogadott.  
Nem sokkal később, a hajó szakácsa szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy az életben nem lesz belőle királyi szakács a kastélyban. Sőt, örülhetett, hogy nem tartóztatták le, amiért kis híján megmérgezte a Maou-t.  
A citromkrémes desszertje azonban legalább megközelítőleg kielégítette a vendégek kívánságát az ehető utolsó fogásra. A jelenlévők viszont fel nem foghatták, hogy szerencsétlen Sizemore hogyan nem kapott eddig ételmérgezést. Utólag még a katonai ellátmányhoz szokott Conrad és Josak sem volt biztos benne, hogy a kagylóleves elfogyasztása jó ötlet volt.

 

*

\- Wolf? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri, akit jegyese váratlanul a falhoz préselt. – Te hogy nem vagy rosszul? Még Murata is visszavonult a kabinjába, és úgy döntött, kihagyja a vacsorát. Sőt, Conrad és Josak is lefeküdtek aludni.  
\- Én bevettem Gisela gyógyszerét, amit a tengeribetegség ellen adott – vigyorgott a kérdezett elégedetten. – Úgy tűnik, az ételmérgezésre is jó… - hajolt közelebb Yuuri jobb füléhez. – És tekintve, hogy mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik túlélték az incidenst…  
\- Ne mondj ilyet! – fortyant fel Yuuri. – Csak ki kell pihenniük. Nekem csupán az volt a szerencsém, hogy a főfogás az előételtől is megszabadított – borzongott meg, és kicsit sem segített rajta, mikor a szőke démon csókokat kezdett hinteni a nyakára. – W-wolf… Wolfram – tolta el magától nagy nehezen a másikat egy kifacsarodott mozdulattal.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Lord von Bielefeld egy kissé morcosan.  
\- Nem kéne ezt csinálnunk – sütötte le a szemét Yuuri, ám nem zavarában, s nem is szégyenében. Egyszerűen félt a másik szemébe nézni. Tartott tőle, hogy ha megtenné, annyira elbűvölné a zöld tekintet, hogy megfeledkezne az ígéretéről, amelyet Günternek tett a kastélyból történő indulása előtt.  
\- Már meg se csókolhatlak? – fújt egyet Wolfram elégedetlenül, és csípőre tette a kezét.  
\- N-nem erről van szó – pirult el, aztán vett egy mély levegőt, amely szinte érezhetően lassan haladt végig légcsövén. – Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnánk állni egy bizonyos ponton, ha belelendülnénk. – Hát kimondta.   
  
_Ez annyira szánalmas_  – kesergett magában Yuuri.  
  
Ahogy a jegyespár egymással szemben állt a Maou kabinjában, néhány pillanat erejéig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Végül aztán a szőke nemes leeresztette a karjait maga mellé, és frusztráltan felsóhajtott.  
\- Tudod, én már nem egy tinédzser hormonszintjével bírok, képes vagyok megálljt parancsolni.  
\- Mintha te nem akarnál továbbmenni! – horkantott fel Yuuri sértetten. Nem ő tehetett arról, hogy csak tizennyolc éves volt.  
\- Nem ezt mondtam! – csattant fel türelmetlenül. – De nem látom be, hogy miért ne mehetnénk el addig, ameddig utoljára jutottunk. Időnk, mint a tenger, és úgyis javítani akartál a technikáidon, nem? – vigyorodott el.  
\- H-hé! – méltatlankodott a Maou rákvörös arccal, kisvártatva mégis bólintott. Egyszerűen nem látta más reális módját annak, hogy kibírja a szőke démon mellett. Kiváltképpen, hogy a trópusok felé tartottak, és nem akadt jégkocka, amire ráülhetett volna.  
\- Végtére is lehet, hogy Günternek igaza van – húzódott Wolfram szája ezúttal egy elégedett mosolyra. – Így sokkal különlegesebb lesz a nászéjszakánk.  
\- Te… - mordult volna fel Yuuri, ha jegyese nem fojtotta volna belé a szót egy csókkal.

 

*

Másnap reggel a démonkirály elégedetten ült fel az ágyában. Nyújtózott egyet, majd a mellette fekvő szőkére nézett, aki még az igazak álmát aludta. Nem volt szíve felkelteni, mert tartott tőle, hogy mostanra már elmúlhatott Gisela főzetének hatása. Hát ajándékozott még néhány nyugodt órát párjának, s a lehető legnagyobb csendben öltözött fel és távozott a szobából.  
Kifejezetten furcsának találta, hogy a katonái úgy köszöntötték, hogy szándékosan kerülték a szemkontaktust. Ám ennél is meghökkentőbb látvány fogadta, amikor az étkezőkabinba lépett. Barátai szörnyen néztek ki. Sápadtak voltak, morcosak, karikák éktelenkedtek a szemük alatt, és a fiú gondolatban még sötét felhőket is elképzelt a fejük fölé.  
Yuuri reményvesztetten huppant le a helyére, csak hogy egy sóhajjal nézzen le a tányérjára… ami rendben volt. Sőt, a reggeli kifejezetten ehetőnek tűnt. Valószínűleg azért, mert kifejezetten nagy tehetség dukált volna ahhoz, hogy valaki elrontsa az előre csomagolt kétszersült, a lekvár, a vaj és valami húsféle tálalását is.  
\- Romlott a tej? – kérdezte tanácstalanul, és a bögréjébe szagolt.  
\- Nem – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Conrad, akitől Josak tüntetőleg elfordult.  
\- Jéghegybe ütköztünk? Nem fogunk elsüllyedni, ugye? – nyíltak tágra a fekete szemek.  
\- Errefelé nincsenek jéghegyek – jegyezte meg Murata, vádló tekintettel méregetve legjobb barátját. Egyedül Sizemore kapitány viselkedett úgy, ahogy általában. Csendesen igyekezett elfogyasztani az ételét, hálát adva Shinou-nak, amiért a szakácsuk ezúttal nem főzött semmit.  
\- Akkor lemaradtam valamiről? – pislogott párat Yuuri.  
\- Felséged nem – jegyezte meg Josak unottan, majd hozzálátott a pirítósa megvajazásához, és ügyet sem vetett Conrad lehervadt mosolyára.  
\- Eh? – pislogott továbbra is az uralkodó, de nem kapott választ, és a reggeli végig ebben a furcsa, feszült csendben telt.  
  
Az étkezést követően Yuuri és Murata a fedélzetre mentek, hogy szívjanak egy kis friss levegőt, és lássák, merre hajóztak.   
\- Jó tudni, hogy ilyen jó szelünk van – jelentette ki a démonkirály vidáman. – Gyorsabban haladunk, mint terveztük.  
\- Igen, de veszélyesebb is lesz a visszautunk – dőlt a korlátnak a hajó faránál Murata. – Augusztusban gyakoriak a viharok ezeken a vizeken.  
\- Ó, ne is mondd – fogta a homlokát Yuuri. – Fogalmam sincs, Wolfram hogyan viseli majd.  
\- Ha olyan ellátásban részesül, mint tegnap éjszaka, akkor gond nélkül – jegyezte meg a Nagy Bölcs egy kissé élcesen.  
\- Eh? Hogy érted? – kerekedtek el a szemei, ahogy szörnyű balsejtelme támadt.  
\- Shibuya – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata egy sóhajjal. – Te vagy az egyetlen, akinek van partnere a hajón. Hosszú utunk lesz, legyél tekintettel másokra is, és hagyj minket aludni.  
\- Ugye nem? – pirult el Yuuri, és hirtelen nagyon érdekessé vált számára a tenger.  
\- Itt nem létezik hangszigetelés – jelentette ki tömören. – És biztosan állíthatom, hogy az összes eddigi életem során, még senkivel sem találkoztam, aki olyan hangos lett volna, mint te – folytatta szenvtelenül.  
\- Fenébe, sajnálom! Sajnálom, sajnálom, te jó ég! – rejtette arcát a kezeibe a király, aki úgy érezte, menten el fog süllyedni. Sőt, kész lett volna akár ki is ugrani a hajóról, hogy ne kelljen még egyszer a többiek szemébe néznie. – D-de Josak bi-biztosan nem miattam viselkedett így, még sose volt ilyen furcsa! – igyekezett témát váltani kétségbeesetten. – Máskor már minimum ugratott volna vagy valami!  
  
\- Nos – fordult a tenger felé Murata is -, úgy vélem, Josak találhatott volna magának egy alkalmi partnert. Feltéve, hogy az nem vélte volna úgy, hogy készenlétben kell lennie vészhelyzet esetére.  
\- Mégis mi támadt volna meg minket éjszaka, egy rozmár? – bukott ki Yuuriból a kérdés kissé ingerülten, amiért ő maga volt egy ilyen helyzet kiváltója. Illetőleg sajnálta, amiért Josak akciója kudarcba fulladt, bárki is volt a kiszemeltje.  
\- Nem tudok róla, hogy ebben a világban egyáltalán léteznének rozmárok – csóválta a fejét a Nagy Bölcs, akinek nem állt szándékában megosztani barátjával, ki lehetett az a titokzatos másik. Nem lett volna sok értelme, nem igaz? Idővel úgyis minden visszatér majd a régi kerékvágásba.  
Yuuri csak bólintott egyet, aztán csendesen figyelte a tengert. Hosszú percek teltek néma gyötrődésben, mígnem feladta, és csak rákérdezett.  
\- Nem is érdekel, hogy megszegtük-e a törvényt?  
\- Hm? – sandított oldalra Murata, majd sejtelmes mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Ó, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallottuk volna az arra utaló jeleket. A falak olyanok, mintha papírból lennének.  
\- Értem – nyelt egyet Yuuri, és végtelenül hálás volt, mikor meglátta, hogy Conrad feléjük tartott. Egészen addig, míg rá nem jött, miért nézett ki a férfi is annyira gyászosan. Talán az lett volna a legjobb, ha a Maou az út hátralévő részét egy ládába zárkózva töltötte volna.  
  
\- Yuuri, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára a férfi.  
\- Persze – préselte ki magából a választ, mire Murata minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan.  
\- Eminenciája, ha megbocsát… - fordult ekkor a Nagy Bölcshöz, aki erre ellökte magát a korláttól.  
\- Maradjanak csak, Lord Weller. Nekem amúgy is dolgom van bent – integetett a párosnak, miközben elsétált. Ezt mindenképpen el kellett mesélnie Josaknak, nehogy lemaradjon róla. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a beszélgetés végkimenetele vagy katasztrofális, vagy zseniálisan nevetséges lesz. Esetleg mindkettő.  
\- Yuuri – kezdte nyugodt hangon Conrad, mialatt keresztfia reakcióját figyelte. – Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha beszélnénk a dologról.  
\- A dologról…? – pislogott párat a feketeség.  
\- Igen – köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi, aki kellemetlennek, szükségesnek ítélte a beszélgetést. -  _A_  dologról.  
\- Mármint – pirult el Yuuri, és lesütötte a szemét. Végül ahelyett, hogy megadta volna a beleegyező jelet, amire Lord Weller várt, vett egy nagy levegőt. Aztán hihetetlen hadarásba kezdett. – Nézd, nem arról van szó, hogy használni is akartam, csak kaptam Muratától. Még a szülinapomra, de nem hagyhattam otthon, annyira perverz! Mi lett volna, ha anya megtalálja porszívózás közben? Vagy Shouri kutakodott volna megint?! Ki kellett volna dobnom, de hova, és akkor inkább elhoztam, de jó ég, azt se tudom, honnan szedte – állt meg egy pillanatra, csak hogy ugyanott folytassa. – Murata hibája az egész, és azt mondta, még jól jöhet később vagy bemelegíteni, de ez olyan abszurd! Egyszer belenéztem a dobozba, de annyira durva volt, hogy visszacsuktam. És esküszöm, azóta meg se néztem még egyszer, nemhogy kipróbáljam!  
  
\- Yuuri, lassíts – csóválta a fejét Conrad, aki semmit sem tudott kihámozni az elhangzottakból. – Miről beszélsz?  
\- Eh? – hökkent meg a fiú. – Várj, te nem a vibrá…  
Lord Weller döbbenten nézett királyára, aki hasonlóan értelmes arcot vágott, s még a mondatát is elharapta.  
\- Öhm, Svelera? – váltott témát Yuuri pirosra gyúlt orcákkal. – Sveleráról akartál beszélni?  
Conradot most először hagyták el a szavak, és újfent csak a fejét tudta csóválni, ahogy próbálta feldolgozni az információt.  
\- Szóval van egy… - kezdte volna végül a barna hajú, de a Maou könyörgése félbeszakította.  
\- Nem fogod elmondani Wolframnak, ugye? Fogalmam sincs, mi történne, ha megtalálná. Talán fel sem ismerné… bár az nem lehet, de olyan monstrum. El kellett volna hoznom! – csapta homlokon magát, esélyt sem adva a másiknak, hogy megszólalhasson. – A tengerbe dobhattam volna. El is égethetném a kandallóban, de a keletkező gáz nem károsítaná a környezetet? Hogy adhatott ilyet Murata?! – túrt a hajába idegesen. – Talán oda kellene adományoznom valakinek, de kinek? Mármint, ez nem egy hétköznapi adomány, mégsem húzhatják fel, mármint, de… Te jó ég. Meg kell szabadulnom tőle, mi van, ha Greta megtalálja?! – nyíltak tágra a szemei. Hirtelen eszméletlen késztetést érzett arra, hogy hazáig ússzon, majd berontson a szobájába, hogy elpusztítsa az átkozott készüléket. – Világkatasztrófa – nyögte maga elé Yuuri meggyötörten, aztán keresztapjára nézett. – M-most mennem kell. Megnézem, Wolfram él-e még vagy valami ilyesmi! – kiáltotta hátra, miközben elszaladt.  
Lord Weller pedig csak megsemmisülten állt, és ahhoz sem volt elég lelkiereje, hogy rászóljon Yuurira, ne szaladgáljon a fedélzeten, mert veszélyes.  
  
Mindeközben a Vérszerződés Várban…  
  
\- Felsééég!  
  
Günter von Christ fejvesztett csirke módjára szaladgált fel-alá.


	3. Döbbenetes unalom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az út hosszú, de annyi a látnivaló. Víz, hullámok, felhők, az ég, a nap… víz. Micsoda kaland!

  
  
Őfelsége Yuuri olyan gyorsan süvített végig a folyosón, hogy észre sem vette a sutyorgó Muratát és Josakot, akik mosolyogva és fejcsóválva szemlélték az uralkodót.  
\- Francba! – csapta be maga mögött a kabinajtót a fiú.  
\- Mi történt? – nyöszörgött Wolfram az ágyban fekve.  
\- Egy idióta vagyok! – fakadt ki Yuuri kétségbeesetten, amit rövid csend követett.  
\- És?  
\- Ott volt Conrad, és nem akartam azt mondani, de kicsúszott, és akkor úgy nézett rám. Olyan döbbenten, és még soha nem láttam ilyennek! Mert… mert ő Conrad! Mindig mindent tudni szokott, és csak mosolyog azzal a „még túl fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy megértsd, de én tudom, mert tökéletes vagyok” mosolyával. Most meg… Nem is tudom, hogy attól érezzem magam rosszabbul, amit mondtam, vagy attól, ahogy rám nézett! – torpant meg a fel-alá járkálásban, aztán bizonytalanul az ágy felé nézett, ahonnan semmilyen reakció nem érkezett. – Öhm, Wolf?  
\- Csaló – hangzott el a gyenge, sehova sem kapcsolódó felelet.   
\- Wolfram… - sétált jegyese oldalához Yuuri. – Szörnyen nézel ki. Nem vetted be Gisela gyógyszerét? – mérte végig aggodalmasan a hófehér arcú nemest.  
\- Elfogyott – közölte elhaló hangon.  
\- Az hogy lehet? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a király. – Alig indultunk el.  
\- Gisela… nem igazán járult volna hozzá, hogy eljöjjek – kerülte a fekete tekintetet.  
\- Eh? – pislogott párat. – Mármint képes voltál egy napra elegendő gyógyszerrel eljönni csak azért, hogy Gisela ne tudjon arról, hogy… Várjunk. Gwendal se tudja?! – akadt ki Yuuri, és a puszta tény, hogy a zöld szemek továbbra is a takarót kémlelték, elegendő válasznak bizonyult. – Wolf! – csapta homlokon magát, mert ez így mulasztásnak számított a szőkeség részéről, nem? Ennek súlyos következményei lehetnek, legalább a bátyjának szólhatott volna.   
  
 _Hiszen Gwendal kormányozza az országot!_  – A Maou ekkor pislogott néhányat, majd megrázta a fejét. –  _Mármint Gwendal és én. Bár az övé a munka oroszlán része. Hah…_  - fogta meg az állát gondolkodóba esve. -  _Azt hiszem, soha nem fog tudni szabadságra menni, pedig megfogadtam, hogy elengedem._  
  
\- Vödör – közölte Wolfram egy nyögéssel, mire a király menten kapcsolt. Jobb ötlete nem lévén, kiöntötte a vizes táluk tartalmát az ablakon, és azt tartotta oda jegyesének.  
\- Talán a Szent Homok Birodalmában találunk valami gyógyszert – segített hátrafogni a szőke tincseket, miközben leült az ágy szélére. Wolfram nem válaszolt érdemben, túl elfoglalt volt.

*

Később, mikor a jegyese álomba merült, Yuuri felment a fedélzetre, hogy kezdjen magával valamit. Ott futott össze a legénység két tagjával, akik a kardvívást gyakorolták egymással. A Maou láttán azonban menten felhagytak a gyakorlatozással, hogy tisztelegjenek.  
\- Pihenj – intett nekik Yuuri, és legbelül egy parányit boldog volt, amiért már megtanulta nyugodtan kiadni ezt a parancsot. Gyanúsan hasonlított egy királyra, ami azért nem volt hátrány. Ezt két év uralkodás után ő is elismerte. Íme, meg tudna akadályozni egy puccsot. Azt mondaná, pihenj… és valószínűleg nem történne semmi. Akárhogy is, legalább nem mondhatnák azt, hogy semmit se tett volna.  
\- Legyen óvatos, Felség, magasra csapnak ma a hullámok – figyelmeztette az egyik, aki Conrad egységében szolgált. – Vagy egy órája csak úgy a semmiből az arcomba csapott egy adag vizet.  
\- Beszélsz itt összevissza, hiszen alig hullámzik – csóválta fejét a másik katona, mire mind a hárman lenéztek a tengerre. A víz csak a hajó környékén fodrozódott erőteljesebben, máskülönben nyugodtnak tűnt.  
\- Nahát… pedig csak most száradt meg a hajam – vakarta a fejét a pórul járt féldémon.  
\- Ó – kerekedtek el Yuuri szemei, ahogy rátört a felismerés, aztán zavartan nevetni kezdett, és megpróbált témát váltani. – Kíváncsi lennék, esetleg nincs orvosunk a hajón?  
\- Rosszul érzi magát? – kapta fel a fejét Conrad embere.  
\- Nem, Wolfram tengeribeteg – csóválta a fejét, mire a két férfi megnyugodni látszott.  
\- Sajnos nincs orvosi egységünk – hajtotta le kissé a fejét a tengerészetnél szolgáló katona. – Egy héttel ezelőtt ételmérgezést kaptak.  
\- Még nem jöttek rendbe? – borzadt el Yuuri.  
  
\- Biztonságosabbnak látták, ha felmondanak – felelt végül bizonytalanul. – A szakácsunk nem túl népszerű.  
\- Ah… haha… - vakarta a tarkóját a király nevetgélve. Igazán nem akart rosszat szólni a szakácsról, de már az halálfélelemmel töltötte el, ha az ebédre gondolt.  
\- Felség – szólt közbe Conrad embere, hogy segítőkészen jelentsen a Maou-nak. Épp elégszer látta céltalanul bolyongani az uralkodót ahhoz, hogy tudja, ilyenkor az rendszerint unatkozott. Az pedig sosem ért szép véget. – Lord Weller a társalgóban beszélget Eminenciájával.  
\- Igazán? Az jó, köszönöm – biccentett Yuuri tűnődve. – Talán majd később lemegyek hozzájuk, de jobb szeretek a friss levegőn lenni.  
\- Esetleg csatlakozna hozzánk? – vetette fel a tengerészetnél szolgáló démon naivan, amiért kiérdemelt társától egy éles pillantást. Hiszen nem gyakorló kardot használtak, és a démonkirály híresen nagy figyelmet igényelt az oktatása során. Legalábbis ez a pletyka terjedt el róla, amiért kizárólag Lord Weller és Lord von Christ taníthatott neki bármit is, holott messziről érkeztek a fővárosba önjelölt tanítók és különféle mesterek.  
  
\- Lehet? – derült fel Yuuri arca. Kezdte halálra unni magát, és egy kis testmozgásnak kifejezetten örült volna. – Ah, de nem hoztam kardot – hervadt le a mosolya. Morgif ugyanis a Vérszerződés Vár raktárában üdült, mivel Günter nem tartotta célravezetőnek, hogy a démonkard egy szentnek titulált helyre utazzon.  
\- Használja az enyémet – ajánlotta fel Conrad embere, átnyújtva a Maou-nak a megviselt, de remekül karbantartott fegyvert. Nem volt rajta sem címer, sem bármiféle díszítés, ellenben hosszú pengéje egyértelműen éles volt. – Kétkezes.  
\- Váó, köszönöm! – lelkesült fel Yuuri ismét. – Hű, még Morgifnál is nehezebb – állt távolabb egy kicsit a két férfitól, hogy meglendíthesse párszor. Nem tette hozzá, de a markolat fogása sem volt az igazi. Morgifé ellenben olyan volt, akárha pont számára készítették volna. – Biztosan erős lehetsz, ha ezt folyton magaddal cipeled – mosolygott a férfira, majd visszatért a gyakorláshoz, hogy karddal a kezében is megtalálja a megfelelő súlyelosztást. Stabilan kellett állnia, súly a hátsó lábra, hogy az elöl lévőt könnyen áthelyezhesse. Tilos görnyedni, ne feszüljenek be a nyakizmok, de a fejet egyenesen kell tartani…  
Eközben az elismerő szavakkal illetett démon halványan elpirult. Katonaként ritkán dicsérték meg azért, mert elbírta a saját kardját. A pír azonban hamar eltűnt az arcáról, amikor tengerészetnél szolgáló társa jelentőségteljesen az oldalába könyökölt.  
\- Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát Conrad embere. – Akkor akár kezdhetnék is, én majd figyelem önöket. És tanácsot adok, ha szükséges, Felség – tette hozzá gyorsan a másik katona figyelmeztető pillantása láttán. Néha igazán elfelejtette, hogy a démonkirállyal állt szemben, de remélte, hogy mindez nem jut Lord Weller fülébe. És még kevésbé Lord von Bielefeldébe.

*

Már bőven folyt az ebéd, mikor Josak összefutott a fedélzeten az uralkodóval. Jobban mondva, szándékosan szakította félbe a gyakorlást, mivel a többiekkel ellentétben ő nem élt abban a hitben, hogy a Maou a kabinjában tartózkodott a jegyesével. Lord Vakarcs igencsak kedvesen zavarta ki a kémet, amiért az félbeszakította a pihenőjét.  
\- Fiatalúr – kiabálta túl a tenger és a csattanó fémek hangját a vörös, mire a fiú és Conrad embere leeresztette kardját. – Lemaradtál az ebédről.  
\- Ehető volt? – kérdezte Yuuri szkeptikusan.  
\- Nem – vigyorodott el Josak -, de hoztam vajas kenyeret a konyháról, amíg a főfogást szolgálták fel – nyújtotta át a királynak a kis kenyérkosarat, Yuuri pedig mosolyogva megköszönte, aztán megkínálta két gyakorló társát is, akik örömmel vettek belőle. Ezt követően négyesben leültek a sarokban kallódó ládákra, hogy elfogyasszák szerény, de emészthető ebédjüket. Felszabadultan beszélgettek, újabb és újabb mítoszokat és pletykákat tárva az uralkodó elé, aki nevetve hallgatta őket.   
Ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, Josak sokkal jobban élvezte ezt a fajta szabadabb légkört, mint az elegánsabb ebédlőit, még ha értékelte is a gesztust, hogy rang nélküli személyként egy asztalnál ehetett a nemesekkel és a kapitánnyal. A sovány ebéd után, ami a túlélést biztosította, a két katona csatlakozott a saját egységükhöz, így Yuuri és Josak kettesben maradtak.  
  
\- Nos, Felség – vigyorgott a kém, mire a szólítottat szörnyű balsejtelem kerítette hatalmába. Illetőleg egyre erősebben élt benne a gyanú, hogy mostanában ez túl sokszor fordult elő. – El kell árulnia a titkot.  
\- Milyen titkot? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri értetlenül.  
\- Mivel sikerült megdöbbentenie a Kapitányt? – nevetett fel Josak, és kínjában a másik is csatlakozott hozzá.  
\- Ez szigorúan bizalmas – pirult el halványan.  
\- Na, ez Lord von Voltaire mondása! – méltatlankodott a vörös. – Évtizedek óta próbálkozom, el kell árulnia.  
\- Hidd el, Josak, én inkább elfelejteném – csóválta a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Rendben – sóhajtott a férfi drámaian, miközben a karjait összekulcsolta tarkója mögött. – Mi lenne, ha megkönnyíteném a Kapitány dolgát, és felvilágosítanám Felségedet?  
\- Hm? – pislogott Yuuri. – Mégis van valami Svelerával?!  
\- Lord von Christ és a tábornok gondoskodnak róla – csóválta a fejét a démon somolyogva. – Az élet nagy kérdéseire gondoltam.  
\- Az élet… nagy kérdéseire? – nézett rá Yuuri tanácstalanul. Mi lehetett nehéz téma Conrad számára? – Élet… mint reinkarnáció? Juliáról lenne szó? – világosodott meg.  
\- A legkevésbé sem – húzódott széles mosolyra Josak szája. – Tudja, amikor két bizonyos maciméh találkozik...

*

\- Mit csináltál? – nyomta fel magát ülő pozícióba Wolfram, mikor jegyese nagy kegyesen visszafáradt hozzá, hogy újfent megtisztelje jelenlétével.  
\- Nos, büszke lehetnél rám – tette csípőre a kezét Yuuri elégedetten. – A kardforgatást gyakoroltam!  
\- Wellernek szerencséje van, hogy nem voltam ott felügyelni – húzta el a száját keserűen. Néha kifejezetten nyugalommal töltötte el, ha látta Yuuri fáradozásait és fokozatos fejlődését.  
\- Ó, nem Conraddal. Az egyik emberével és egy másik tiszttel, de hagyták, hogy a kardjukat használjam! – mesélte lelkesen az elkerekedett szemű szőkének. – Végre nem gyakorló kard volt, hanem igazi! Persze Morgif is igazi, de nem sokra jó, meg most itt sincs, szóval…  
\- Teljesen elment az eszed?! – akadt ki Wolfram azon nyomban. – Mi van, ha áruló van a hajón, de egyikünk sincs ott, hogy megvédjen?! Te meg hagyod, hogy egy éles kardot szegezzenek neked? Ráadásul egy harcedzett katona, nem más!  
\- H-hát… - bizonytalanodott el a király. – Nem tűntek veszélyesnek. Igazán kedvesek voltak, bár a nevüket elfelejtettem megkérdezni.  
\- Kedvesek, hát persze! – fogta a fejét a szőke nemes bosszankodva. – Mindenki kedves, amíg át nem harapja a torkodat. És ha megint elrabolnak? Miért nem tudsz gondolkodni?!  
\- Mert nem akarok egész életemben a hátam mögé nézni! – csattant fel ezúttal Yuuri. Lehet, hogy meggondolatlan volt, de ezért nem kell rögtön veszekedni vele.  
\- Ha elővigyázatos vagy, attól még nem leszel paranoiás – vágott vissza a másik.  
\- Wolf, nem retteghetek csak azért, mert nem vagytok a közelemben – vett egy mély levegőt a Maou. – És nem akarok mindenkiről rosszat feltételezni, úgy nem lehet élni.   
  
\- Úgy sem, ha megölnek – fújt egyet Wolfram, és ezt az állítást Yuuri sem tudta megcáfolni.  
A fekete hajú sóhajtott egyet, majd csendesen felzaklatott jegyesére sandított. Esküdni mert volna, hogy a fedélzet felől Conrad kiabálását hallotta, de csupán egy röpke pillanat erejéig. Aztán ismét beköszöntött a nyomasztó csend.   
\- Haragszol? – ült le végül a szőkeség mellé az ágyra.  
\- Nem – közölte Wolfram tömören, aztán frusztráltan felsóhajtott. – Miért kísérted mindig a sorsot?  
Yuuri nem válaszolt, csak halványan elmosolyodott és megvonta a vállát. Általában hallgatott az ösztöneire, de azok most semmilyen veszélyt sem súgtak.  
\- Megmasszírozzalak? – tért ki a kérdés elől, amit a neheztelő zöld tekintet cseppet sem méltányolt. Lord von Bielefeld mégis hasra feküdt, és hagyta, hogy jegyese kezei csodát műveljenek görcsös izmaival. – Josak felvilágosított – jegyezte meg Yuuri kisvártatva, és nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni a gyakorlásban meggyötört kezei fájdalmáról. Csak nem puhulhat el, nem azért baseballozott és sportolt ennyi éven át! Ideje volt ismét formába lendülni.  
\- Arról, hogy ne ölesd meg magad? – horkantott cinikusan.  
  
\- Öhm… Nem – nevetgélt Yuuri -, de őt ismerve végig figyelhetett minket. Mindegy, a dologról.  
Ezt hallva, Wolfram orcái kipirultak. Azonnal értette a célzást, de egy dolog csinálni valamit egy bizonyos szituációban, és megint egy másik beszélni róla. A maga részéről szerette volna elfelejteni a felvilágosító óráját. Az édesanyja túl lelkesnek bizonyult a magyarázásban. A fiatal démon azt is le merte volna fogadni, hogy még Josaknak is tudott volna újdonságot mondani.  
\- Nem rémisztett halálra, ugye? – pillantott hátra kissé félve, minthogy nem azért csábítgatta jegyesét az elmúlt két hónapban, hogy Gurrier egy csettintéssel tönkretegye. Nem volt egyszerű feladat kihúzni Yuurit a csigaházából.  
\- I-igazából egész hasznos volt – méregette ölébe ejtett kezeit a homlokát ráncolva. – Nem nevetett ki meg semmi, szerintem jó védőnő lenne, még a ruhát is imádná – nézett nevetve a szőke démonra.  
\- Akkor jó – könnyebbült meg Wolfram. Akármit is csinált Josak, remek munkát végzett. Yuuri nem tűnt se idegesnek, se kétségbeesettnek, zavarban pedig aztán végképp nem volt. Persze kipirult, de a szokásától eltérően nem hadart vagy hebegett-habogott. Sőt, kifejezetten nyugodt volt az elmúlt napokhoz képest.  
\- És már azt is értem, hogy miért adta Murata a… Nem mintha meg akarnám tartani – rázta meg a fejét hevesen.   
\- Mit adott Eminenciája? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Wolfram.   
\- Nem fontos! – tiltakozott Yuuri azonnal, majd nevetve megvakarta a tarkóját. – Nincs kedved felmenni a fedélzetre? Talán a friss levegő segítene.  
Lord von Bielefeld összeszűkített szemekkel méregette a királyt, mígnem röviden bólintott. Úgyis ki fogja deríteni, miről volt szó.  
  
Mindeközben Murata, aki utolsóként távozott az ebédlőből, felkereste Josakot a fedélzeten. Sikerült ugyan elcsípnie egy kisebb foszlányt a Lord Weller és a kém közötti veszekedésből, de úgy tett, akárha semmit sem hallott volna. Később aztán biccentett a távozó Conradnak, majd csatlakozott a vöröshöz, míg a Maou testőre elment felkeresni keresztfiát.   
\- Jól gondolom, hogy felvilágosítottad Shibuyát? – húzta vigyorra a száját, mikor négyszemközt maradtak.  
\- Így is mondhatjuk, de sok mindennel tisztában volt – sóhajtott Josak mosolyogva, miközben a fejét vakarta. – A Kapitány túlzottan óvni próbálja.  
\- Ha a sejtésem igaz, csak az esküvő után fogják Yuurit felnőttként kezelni – dőlt az egyik árbocnak Murata, és összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
\- Akkor talán már a fiatalúr frusztrációja is megszűnik.  
\- Nem tehet róla – csóválta fejét a Nagy Bölcs -, ez gyakori a tiszta vérű démonoknál.   
\- De Őfelsége ugyanúgy féldémon, mint a Kapitány és én – ráncolta a homlokát a vörös.  
\- Igaz, csakhogy van maryokuja – bólintott. – Ez a fajta frusztráció új a szervezete számára, és felborította a természetes egyensúlyát. Általában a pubertás idején szokott komolyabb problémát okozni, de Shibuya akkor főként a Földön tartózkodott, ahol alig van maryoku, és szinte csak a baseball érdekelte.  
\- Ha felborult Őfelsége mágiájának egyensúlya – vonta össze a szemöldökét Josak -, nem volt hatalmas hiba eljönnünk ide? Megvárhattuk volna, míg helyreáll.  
\- Szükségtelen – mosolygott Murata. – Ha nem hívjuk fel rá a figyelmét, gyorsabban rendbe jön. Ráadásul kicsi a valószínűsége annak, hogy a Szent Homok Birodalmában tudna mágiát használni. Sokkal nehezebb feladat, mint az emberi területen.  
  
\- Tedd túl magad rajta, Weller! – zendült fel Wolfram dölyfös hangja, aztán feltűnt a fedélzeten ő maga is, a két oldalán Yuurival és Conraddal. – Ha összeházasodtunk, nem csak hallani fog róla – közölte, majd a korláthoz sietett és áthajolt rajta.  
\- Ne zavartasd magad, Wolf, itt sem vagyok. El kellene kezdenem félni? – súgta testőrének Yuuri, de csak egy erőltetett mosolyt kapott válaszul. – Egyébként is, akkor miért nem közönséges, ha ő mondja? Az arca miatt van, ugye? – sóhajtott fel letargikusan. – A szép emberek mindent megúsznak. C-conrad?  
\- Bocsásson meg, Felség – vonta félre a királyt a karjánál fogva.  
\- Igazán felhagyhatnál ezzel az udvariaskodással… - csóválta a fejét a fiú. – Felteszem, amit mondani akarsz, amúgy is távol áll tőle.  
\- Ezért kértem elnézést – mosolyodott el Conrad, aztán fojtott hangon folytatta. – Yuuri, biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs több kérdésed a sz…  
\- A dologról? – vágott közbe a Maou. – Tényleg, Conrad, minden rendben lesz – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. Talán kimaradt valamiből? Mindenki annyira felfújta az egész ügyet. Shin Makokunak erre is lehetett valami különc hagyománya? Még a saját szülei sem aggódtak ennyit, pedig már az esküvőt is elmondta nekik. Shouri persze újfent kiborult, de erre legalább Yuuri is számított. – Vagy van valami áldozatbemutatásotok vagy ilyesmi? – bukott ki belőle tágra nyílt szemekkel.  
\- Áldozat? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a férfi. – Nem tudok róla.  
\- Ó, huh – könnyebbült meg Yuuri, és elvigyorodott. Eljött a témaváltás ideje. – Hé, Conrad. Hallottad a pletykát Muratáról és Josakról? – kérdezte kuncogva, ami a másikat is arra késztette, hogy őszintén elmosolyodjon. Conrad a biztonság kedvéért a tőlük távolabb álló párosra sandított, de azok annyira belefeledkeztek a társalgásba, hogy fel sem figyeltek rájuk.  
\- Még nem.  
\- Az egyik embered szerint… - hajolt közelebb Lord Wellerhez, hogy a fülébe súghassa.  
  
Murata és Josak mindössze arra figyeltek fel, mikor felzendült Yuuri és Conrad nevetése. Az idejét sem tudták, mikor hallották utoljára ennyire nevetni a két baseball mániást.  
\- És te ennyiben hagytad? – fogta a homlokát Conrad.  
\- Én… én mondtam, hogy szerintem nem igaz – próbált levegőhöz jutni Yuuri. – De cáfolhatatlanul nyeregben voltak.  
\- Ha ennyit ügetnek, a hazafutás nem fog menni – nevetett fel Lord Weller.  
\- Ugyan, majd bázisról bázisra sétálnak – törölgette könnyeit a Maou.  
\- Vajon miről beszélgetnek? – kérdezte Josak, aki érdeklődve figyelte a kódolt párbeszédet.  
\- Baseball? – ajánlotta Murata bizonytalanul. – Végül is még tart a szezon, bár lassan lecseng.  
A nevetés hallatára még Wolfram is hátrafordult, de csak elmosolyodott. Túl rég látta ennyire felszabadultnak a két jómadarat ahhoz, hogy legyen szíve félbeszakítani a mulatságukat. Később is ráér kiszedni Yuuriból, mi volt a nevetés tárgya. Pillanatnyilag azonban akadt fontosabb teendője is, például áthajolni a korláton.

*

Az elkövetkező napok hasonló ütemben teltek. Leszámítva azt a kis közjátékot, amikor Conrad majdnem kilökte Josakot a hajóról. Ezt az épp arra sétáló király rémülten figyelte, de a két férfi megnyugtatta, hogy csak viccelődtek egymással. Nem mintha Yuuri hitt volna nekik, és ki is oktatta őket a bajtársi viselkedésről, amivel azért sikerült kicsikarnia némi szégyenérzetet a két démonból. Mégiscsak egy tinédzser oktatta ki őket arról, hogy miért rossz ötlet nyílt vízen a tengerbe lökni egymást egy haladó hajóról.  
Napközben Yuurit továbbra is lefoglalta, hogy a kardforgatást gyakorolja, míg este Günter naplóját olvasta Wolframmal a Szent Homok Birodalmáról. Ahhoz képest, hogy semmit sem tudtak a helyről, a királyi tanácsadónak sikerült egy igencsak terjedelmes könyvet írnia róla. A szőke ilyenkor rendszerint jegyese vállára hajtotta borogatásos fejét, de Yuurit már nem ejtette zavarba a másik közelsége. Jóllehet nem vallotta volna be senkinek, de ezt a fajta előrelépést a nyugalom irányába Wolfram rosszulléteinek tulajdonította. Hihetetlenül lelombozó volt, mikor a párját napokon át hányni látta. Mondhatni gyilkos hatással bírt az érzékeire. Persze ez nem jelentette azt, hogy magára is hagyta volna; valójában meglehetősen aggasztotta, hogy Wolfram esetleg kiszáradhat.  
S ami Lord von Bielefeldet illette, nos, ő a hányingere ellenére is kifejezetten élvezte a Maou figyelmességét. Még akkor is, ha csak szótlanul álltak egymás mellett a korlátnak dőlve.   
\- Wolfram – törte meg a csendet az egyik ilyen alkalommal a király. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy. Kicsit olyan érzésem van, mint az első utazásunk idején. De gondolkodtam, és mi lenne, ha ez lenne az utolsó nagy kalandunk?  
\- Mi? Mit tervezel? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve a szőke. Nehezen tudta elképzelni nyughatatlan jegyesét, amint az évekre bezárkózik a kastélyba.  
  
\- Tudod… - könyökölt a korlátra Yuuri. – Sajnálom Gwendalt, és amúgy is sok tennivalóm van Shin Makokuban az iskolarendszer átalakításával meg minden. Tényleg szeretném bevezetni például a zeneórát anélkül, hogy másra sóznám a feladat megvalósítását. Gondolj csak bele, hogy mennyire fellendülne a művészet az országban. Szeretném támogatni a tehetségeket, persze a sportolók között is. Mi is rendezhetnénk olimpiát, nem csak Shimaron! Aztán ott az esküvő is, és ki tudja, mi jön még… Szóval, mit mondasz? – fogta meg Wolfram korláton pihentetett kezét.  
\- Továbbra sem látom át, hogyan segíthetné a közembereket a mindennapjaikban a művészet, de ha képes vagy előállni egy értelmes tervvel, akár jó is lehet – vont vállat szkeptikusan. – Talán hamarabb le kellett volna vezetnünk a fölös energiádat. Mindig elfelejtem, hogy van sütnivalód.  
\- Wolf – biggyesztette le az ajkát a király, mire a másik elvigyorodott, de beleegyezően megszorította Yuuri kezét.  
\- Lehet, hogy nem omlik össze az állam az uralkodásod alatt.  
\- Hé! – méltatlankodott a Maou. – Legalább nem én leszek a királynő, aki sashimit vagy steaket csinál a népből.  
\- Ki lesz királynő?! – háborodott fel Lord von Bielefeld. – Hivatalosan a királyi hitvesed leszek! Shinou szerelmére, Yuuri, mindent fekete-fehérben látsz – pufogott tovább.  
\- Szóval – próbálta leszűrni a lényeget -, akkor egyikünk sem lesz menyasszony?  
\- Úgy teszek, mintha ezt meg se hallottam volna – fogta a homlokát.  
\- Úgy tehetsz, de attól én még nem jutok előrébb! – fakadt ki a Maou.  
\- Yuuri – sóhajtott fejcsóválva.  
\- Miért nem tudsz egyenesen válaszolni? – faggatta tovább Yuuri. – Csak egy egyszerű „nem” lenne a válasz. Mert ugye az, ugye?!  
  
\- Lemegyek a kabinunkba, iszom egy kis vizet – tekintette lezártnak a témát Lord von Bielefeld, könnyű szívvel hagyva magára tipródó jegyesét. Szerény véleménye szerint, Yuuri megérdemelte, amiért rögtön azt feltételezte, hogy valamelyikük biztosan női ruhában lesz. Márpedig Wolfram esküdni mert volna rá, hogy az a valaki ő lett volna. Ám a nyápic Maou abból nem eszik, nem fogja minden nemes és szövetséges állam képviselője előtt megszégyeníteni őt!  
Mialatt Wolfram magában duzzogva visszatért a hálójukba, Yuuri csatlakozott Conradhoz és Sizemore-hoz. Abban reménykedett, hogy valaki majd csak válaszol a kérdésére, csakhogy odáig sem jutott, hogy feltegye. Ugyanis ekkor az egyik tiszt jelentette a kapitánynak, hogy feléjük tartott egy shimaroni járőr hajó.  
\- Felség, gyorsan! – húzta magával Conrad a fiatal uralkodót Josakkal közös kabinjába, ahol az emlegetett kém a Nagy Bölccsel társalgott. A jelenet láttán Conrad és Yuuri először megrökönyödve nézték a párost, aztán megrázták a fejüket, és igyekeztek elvonatkoztatni a pletykáktól.  
Mire a shimaroni hajó lehorgonyzott mellettük, s a katonák ellenőrzés céljából átszálltak a királyi hajóra, a Maou-nak már nyoma veszett. Helyette egy paprikás hangulatú, lángoló arcú fiatal lány állt a fedélzeten. Barna haja és sötétbarna szeme volt, hosszú ruhája pedig fodros volt és tűzpiros.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el – szűrte a fogai között Yuuri.  
\- Így a legbiztonságosabb, Felséged megszokott álcája kiszivárgott – próbálta vigasztalni Conrad.  
\- Befesthettük volna a hajamat más színűre – préselte össze az ajkait Yuuri. – Mintha valami átok ülne rajtam és a ruhákon.  
\- Pedig jól áll – vigyorgott a barna szemű, szőke hajú Murata, aki elégedetten álldogált Yuuri mellett. A hajukat már mindketten napokkal ezelőtt befestették, de neki sem volt szíve elárulni legjobb barátjának, milyen ruha társul majd hozzá.  
  
\- Ha nem jönnek rá, kivel állnak szemben, tovább engednek minket – dőlt a korlátnak Josak lezseren.  
\- Akkor is szólhattatok volna indulás előtt, hogy ez lesz az új álcám.  
\- Felvetted volna? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Murata.  
\- Persze, hogy nem – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri. – Különben is, te miért lehetsz nadrágban? Rád ugyanannyian vadásznak, mint rám!  
\- Korántsem – csóválta a fejét Conrad.  
\- Tényleg nem – erősítette meg Josak.  
\- Sokan azt se tudják, hogy létezem – vigyorgott Murata rendületlenül. – Egyébként is szükséged van egy férjre, Shibuya. Nem lenne illendő, ha egyedül utaznál.  
\- He? – pislogott Yuuri, és szörnyű érzés kerítette hatalmába. Hol volt Wolfram?  
\- Tehát a hajó tulajdonosa a hölgy lenne? – sétált a négyeshez a három shimaroni katona, akik eddig a kapitánnyal társalogtak. Yuuri feszülten mosolygott, de Murata olyan nyugodtan állt mellette, mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb.  
\- I-igen? – köszörülte meg a torkát a Maou.  
\- Kisasszony, uraim – biccentett nekik egy szalmaszín hajú férfi, mialatt szemérmetlenül végigmérte Yuurit. – Ugye tisztában vannak vele, hogy hölgyek nem utazhatnak egyedül? – tért rá a formalitásokra.  
\- Ah, hiszen férjnél van, igaz, édes? – hajolt közelebb Yuuri arcához Murata, de a másik eltolta magától. – Érdekházasság – hümmögött végül.  
\- Ne mondja – csóválta a fejét a katona, miközben a társai Sizemore felügyelete mellett átkutatták a hajót. – És milyen célból utaznak shimaroni vizeken?  
  
\- Hát elég nehéz lenne átrepülni a tengert, hogy ne shimaroni vizeken utazzunk tovább, nem? – bukott ki Yuuriból egy zavart nevetés kíséretében.   
\- Szívem, ne feledd, hogy ők nem tudhatják, micsoda felfedező vagy – nézett barátjára jelentőségteljesen Murata, és kipréselt magából egy erőltetett kacajt. – Talán hallott már Lady von Karbelnikoff könyveiről?  
\- A feltaláló? – képedt el a férfi, ami egyértelmű válasz volt.  
\- Mit is mondhatnék? A kedvesem egy géniusz – vigyorodott el Murata újfent, mire Yuuri a lehető legkisebb feltűnés nélkül lépett a lábára. Valamire az ilyen hosszú és terebélyes ruhák is jók voltak.  
\- El kellene hinnem, hogy a hírhedt szerző és feltaláló ennyire fiatal? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a katona.  
\- Nos, démon lévén nem öregszünk olyan gyorsan, nem igaz? – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs. –Lady Anissina már száz éves.  
\- Ah… haha… - nevetgélt Yuuri kínjában, mikor a shimaroni alak egészen közel hajolt az arcához, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye. Módfelett zavaró tényező lett volna, ha a férfi felfedezte volna a színes lencséket a szemében. Ám mielőtt Conrad mozdult volna, hogy eltávolítsa az embert a Maou közeléből, a shimaroni eltávolodott Yuuritól, jóllehet továbbra is szkeptikusan méregette őt.  
\- Drágám, demonstrálnád az uraknak a tehetségedet? – érdeklődött Murata dallamos hangon, aztán átkarolta élete párját. – Nem hisznek nekünk.  
\- E-esetleg. Úgyis szükségem van új tesztalanyokra – mosolyodott el a király édesen, a létező legjobb Anissina imitációját adva elő. Ezt persze a társai vitatták volna, de ha nem állt szándékukban átvenni a helyét, tehettek neki egy szívességet.  
  
\- Nem szükséges! – sápadt el a katona, és nyomban sarkon fordult, hogy megtalálja a társait. Az őrült démonok még képesek lettek volna a vesztét okozni valami szörnyű gépezettel.  
\- Shibuya, rájöttem valamire – kezdte a Nagy Bölcs, mikor a shimaroni hallótávolságon kívülre ért.  
\- Hogy továbbra sem illik hozzád a szőke? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri.   
\- Nem, a hajam lehengerlő – túrt bele elégedetten Murata, mire barátja csak a szemeit forgatta. – Felfedeztem, hogy a vállaim szélesebbek a tiédnél.  
\- Eh? Ne mondd, hogy még te is magasabb leszel nálam?!  
\- Ez gonosz volt – hervadt le a jelenleg szőke fiú mosolya. – Mi az, hogy még én is?  
\- Te egész nap a könyvek fölött görnyedsz, Wolf meg folyton borozgat. Én vagyok az egyetlen hármunk közül, aki egészségesen él, és pont én nem növök rendesen? – sóhajtott fel frusztráltan. Jó, Japánban még elégedett volt a magasságával, de ennek a világnak a mércéjével nézve már elkeserítőnek találta. Ennyi felhőkarcolót egy rakáson…  
\- Nézd a jó oldalát – vont vállat, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Conrad és Josak már nem sokáig tudták megállni nevetés nélkül. – Ha nem élnél egészségesen, ennyire se nőttél volna meg.  
\- Murata, rémes vagy.  
\- Shibuya, nem vagy alacsony – biztosította róla barátját. – Lassan kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint egy ideges menyasszony, aki attól tart, hogy nem fogy le az esküvőjére. Nem lehet, hogy aggódsz, hogyan fogsz kinézni a templomban Lord von Bielefeld mellett? – érdeklődött ártatlanul.  
\- Ez honnan jött? Nem érdekel a külsőm! – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt Yuuri. – Csak nem logikus, hogy még te is magasabb legyél nálam – érvelt nyugodtan, aztán szöget ütött a fejébe valami. – Várj, miért én vagyok a menyasszony? Lesz menyasszony?! De mindketten fiúk vagyunk!  
  
Ez volt az a pont, amikor Conrad és Josak felnevetett, jóllehet megpróbálták tompítani a hangot a tenyerükkel.  
\- Hogy mondta? – tűnt fel a lépcsők tetején a shimaroni katona ismét, ezúttal két társával és Sizemore kapitánnyal az oldalán.  
\- M-mármint a regényemben… abban… igen – vakarta a tarkóját Yuuri, de Conrad finoman lefogta a kezeit. Nyilván nem illett egy előkelő hölgyhöz egy efféle mozdulat. Mit is gondolt, tényleg. – Hihi – tette hozzá a tőle telhető legnőiesebb hangon.  
\- A regényében férfi? – hökkent meg az egyik shimaroni.  
\- De már nem sokáig – adott hangot jelenlétének Wolfram is, aki eddig a kapitány mögött ácsorgott.  
\- És maga lenne a…? – masszírozta a halántékát az egyik shimaroni katona, aki a kelleténél többet látott a legénység kártyapartijából a konyhánál.  
\- Az úrnő testőre – húzódott negédes mosolyra Wolfram szája, mialatt lassan megindult a páros felé. Azonban mosolya lépésről lépésre veszélyesebbé vált, ahogy megpillantotta Murata kezét, ami egyre lejjebb csúszott Yuuri oldalán, egészen a derekáig.   
Eközben a fiatal Maou úgy vélte, a világ kezdett összeomlani körülötte. Neki befellegzett. Bármivel is húzták fel jegyesét, ő fogja elvinni a balhét. Nem is mert a szőke démonra nézni, csak a padlót szemlélte még akkor is, amikor a shimaroniak elhagyták a fedélzetet, és a két hajó távolodni kezdett egymástól.   
Murata érezte, hogy a hideg verejték lassan lecsorgott a hátán. Talán egy kicsit túlzásba vitte a játékot, Lord von Bielefeld gyanúsan csendes volt, miközben figyelte a távolodó járőrt. Nem sokkal később, Conrad és Josak készségesen tettek egy lépést hátra.  
  
\- Szóval bezártatok? – kérdezte Wolfram látszólag nyugodtan.  
\- Eh? – kapta fel a fejét Yuuri. – Ti bezártátok? – fordult vádló tekintettel Conrad és Josak felé a Maou.  
\- Te meg szégyentelenül itt hetyegsz Eminenciájával? – fordult a két legmagasabb rangú személy felé a szőke, mire azok ledermedtek. – Kilenc hónappal az esküvőnk előtt?!  
\- Ez nem az, aminek látszik, csak színjáték volt – védte magukat immár Murata.  
\- Jé, visszatért a színed… - igyekezett oldani a feszültséget Yuuri, ahogy óvatosan az eddig betegeskedő mazokura nézett.  
\- Igaz is, hadd mutassam ki érte a hálámat! – szűkítette össze zöld szemeit.  
\- Na-nana, Wolf – kezdett hátrálni Yuuri tétován, csakhogy jegyese követte. Így a király minden büszkeségét összeszedve felemelte a ruhája alsó részét, és menekülni kezdett a meglepően energikus Wolfram elől. Nem hiába, a szőke nemest ezúttal a szerelem tüze hajtotta.  
\- Te csaló! – rivallt jegyesére.  
\- Erre mi szükség volt?! – kiabálta hátra barátainak Yuuri, de nem volt süket. Kétségtelenül hallotta, hogy mindhárman dőltek a röhögéstől. Segítségre hát nem számíthatott tőlük, ezért sietve eltipegett a hajó orra felé.  
\- Csak egyszer nézzek félre, már Eminenciája is kell?! – tűnt fel mögötte Wolfram, akár egy vadászkopó, és nem volt rest a korláthoz préselni nyakon csípett királyát.   
\- Dehogy, cseppet sem tetszik a szőke! – rázta a fejét Yuuri hevesen. Már olyan szépen haladt a kapcsolatuk, nem igaz, hogy a többiek ennyire unatkoztak. – Mármint Murata szőkeként. Nem úgy általában a szőkék, mert azok egyáltalán nem jönnek be. Meg Murata se. Se szőkén, se feketén, csak te. Te persze szőke vagy, de nem azért jössz be. Nem mintha utálnám, hogy szőke vagy! – próbált kievickélni valahogy szorult helyzetéből.   
  
\- Shinou-ra, Yuuri – sóhajtott fel Wolfram frusztráltan, miközben elengedte jegyesét. – Annyi időt töltesz Günterrel, nem ragadna rád végre valami?  
\- Günter már így is épp eléggé ragad rám! – fakadt ki, és visszafordult párja felé. – Nem is vagy mérges – pislogott meglepetten.  
\- Pszt! – pillantott körbe Wolfram. – Legalábbis nem rád. Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy ezt nem önszántadból vetted fel. És nem látom értelmét, miért zártál volna be. Mert nem volt miért bezárnod, hm? – szűkültek résnyire a zöld szemek, mire Yuuri azonnal megadóan felemelte a kezeit, és megrázta a fejét. – Helyes – biccentett. – Már csak azt kell kitalálnunk, hogyan toroljuk meg.  
\- Eh? Mit akarsz megtorolni? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Gúnyt űztek a Maou-ból! – forrongott Wolfram.  
\- Hát igen – vont vállat -, téged mégis jobban idegesít nálam.  
\- Valakinek azzal is törődnie kell, milyen a megítélésed, ha már te nem teszed. Ha a nép gyengének és könnyen befolyásolhatónak lát, akkor mit gondolsz, mi fog történni?  
\- Vagyis most nem látnak annak – szögezte le Yuuri a biztonság kedvéért, mire a másik felsóhajtott. – Gondolom, trónfosztás, de ahhoz kivételesen rossz uralkodónak kellene lennem.  
\- Ami nem vagy – előzte meg a következő kérdést Wolfram. – A lényeg, hogy nem bánhatnak így veled és a jegyeseddel, még Eminenciája sem – győzködte tovább kedvesét, de az érvei kevésnek bizonyultak. – Idáig hallatszik a röhögésük.  
  
\- Mire is gondoltál egészen pontosan? – vetette el az erkölcsi dilemmát Yuuri egy szempillantás alatt. Végtére is az a csapatnyi idióta, akik általában kihúzták őt a pácból, most gyakorlatilag ráuszították Wolframot, és még mindig viccesnek találták. Jogában állt nem szó nélkül hagyni a dolgot.  
\- Tekintve – vigyorodott el a szőke nemes elégedetten -, hogy az ajtónk zára sajnálatos körülmények között megsemmisült, esetleg feleleveníthetnénk éjszakánként a tevékenységet, ami miatt nem tudtak aludni tőlünk korábban.  
A javaslat igencsak csábító volt, és Yuuri kipirult arccal köhintett egyet.  
\- Azon túllépve, hogy kinyírtad az ajtónkat, pedig már szóltam, hogy ne rongáld a bútorokat, akár ki is túrhatnánk Muratát a szobájából. Akkor egy ágyban éjszakázhat Conraddal és Josakkal. Szerintem így is problémájuk van az ágy méretével.  
\- Yuuri, Wellerék problémája nem az ágy mére… - kezdte volna Wolfram, de ahogy az ártatlan szempárba nézett, inkább nem mondta végig. – Tökéletes ötlet berakni a szobájukba még valakit – hagyta jóvá egy bólintással. A bátyja, Josak és a Nagy Bölcs csak maguknak köszönhették, hogy milyen helyzetbe kerülnek majd. Az pedig, hogy Yuuri úgy tett keresztbe nekik, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, csak megkoronázta az egészet. Ideje volt fegyelmet tanítani a triónak.  
\- Jó, akkor ez lesz. Azért örülök, hogy valójában nem vagy rám mérges – ölelte át a szőkét a Maou. – Ilyen cipőben nehéz futni – emelte meg a szoknyáját fél kézzel, hogy láthatóvá tegye a balerina cipőket.  
  
\- Pedig épp javasolni akartam, hogy ezt a szettet válaszd az esküvőnkre – jegyezte meg egy ártatlan mosollyal.  
\- Wolf, én nem vagyok olyan fajta fiú – jelentette ki Yuuri halálosan komolyan, de kisvártatva mindketten elnevették magukat. Mikor sikerült lenyugodniuk, a barna hajú nyomott egy csókot a másik ajkaira. Be kellett látnia, hogy az a pár centi magasságbeli különbség valójában semmiség volt. Akár engedhetett is ennyit a szőkének, hadd örüljön, hogy gyakorlatilag ő volt a magasabb kettejük közül.  
\- Egyébként – húzta közelebb magához Yuurit -, te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy hagynám, hogy a Maou női ruhában parádézzon.  
Yuuri szótlanul felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a ruhájára, mire Lord von Bielefeld orcái kipirultak.  
\- Mármint az esküvőnkön! – helyesbített azonnal a szőke. – Hatalmas presztízsveszteség lenne a démonkirály számára! – magyarázta, de párja csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Wolf, már akkor se volt presztízsem, amikor végigszáguldottam egy lovon, majd lezúgtam róla.  
\- De még lehetne! – mordult fel elégedetlenül.  
\- Nos, kösz a bizalmat – nevetett fel Yuuri kedélyesen, aztán megpihentette állát a jegyese vállán. – Valamiért megnyugtat a tudat, hogy egyikünk sem visel majd női ruhát.  
\- Persze a hálóba még felveheted ezt a szettet – javasolta Wolfram csak úgy mellékesen.  
\- Majd ha fagy – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri.  
\- Ahogy akarod – hümmögött párat a szőke. – Bár nem értem, miért pont télen akarod hordani.  
\- Wolf… – hunyta le a szemeit a Maou nyöszörögve, de jegyese őszintén nem értette a probléma forrását.


	4. Partra vetett Maou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bosszú kicsinyes. Gyerekes bosszút állni még rosszabb, és ki lehet a megmondója annak, hogy egy bosszúhadjárat mikor ér véget?

A tiszteletreméltó Nagy Bölcs meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a szobájában már semmi sem volt az övé. A szobát is beleértve.  
\- S-shibuya?! – nézett körbe értetlenül. – Mi folyik itt?   
\- Hm? – nézett fel Günter regényéből az immár szokásos utazó öltözékében feszítő Yuuri, mialatt az újfent betegeskedő Wolfram a mellkasán pihentette a fejét. – Ó, szobát cseréltünk, mert elromlott a zár az ajtónkon. Mivel olyan jó barát vagy, gondoltam, biztosan szívesen kisegítesz minket. Veszélyes lenne, ha a király egy védtelen kabinban aludna, nem? – mosolygott ártatlanul.  
\- Ha? – lesett a mellettük lévő szoba felé Murata, csak hogy egy meglepő felfedezést tegyen. – Hol az ajtó?  
\- Ah… haha… - túrt jelenleg barna hajfürtjeibe a király nevetgélve. – Ez volt a másik probléma. Cserbenhagyásos tarolás áldozata lett.  
\- És én mégis hol aludjak? – méltatlankodott a Nagy Bölcs összevont szemöldökkel. Nem mintha különösebben tartott volna a nyitott térben alvástól, de az út még hosszúnak ígérkezett, és ő egy egészséges tinédzser volt, akinek szüksége volt némi egyedüllétre.  
\- Ó, ne aggódj – mosolyodott el Yuuri. – Megkértem pár szolgálót, hogy vigyék át a csomagjaidat Conrad és Josak szobájába. Hiszen olyan jól kijöttök egymással, nem igaz, Murata?  
\- Shibuya… - húzódott félmosolyra a szája. – Remélem, tudod, hogy ezzel hadat üzentél.  
\- Azt hiszem, tévedsz – vigyorodott el a Maou. – Ez csak ellentámadás volt.  
\- Nincs olyan védőd, aki meggátolhatna a győzelemben – vigyorodott el Murata.  
  
\- Nincs szükségem védőre, ha el sem találod a labdát – nevetett fel Yuuri, és szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta Wolfram morgolódását holmi érthetetlen kifejezésekről.  
\- Ohó, jobb ötletem van – tette csípőre a kezét Murata. – Tizenegyesek.  
\- Hé, Muraken. Ez mindenképpen gól volt, szóval nem áll jól a szénád – vont vállat a király.  
\- Ah, neked viszont jól áll a piros – nevetett fel a Nagy Bölcs, miközben felmutatta a mobilját.  
Azon túlmenően, hogy Yuurinak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a másik elhozta a telefonját, csak az volt súlyosabb, amikor meglátta a háttérképet. Ez a kép soha nem juthatott a családja kezére.  
\- Murata! – pattant fel az ágyról Yuuri, aki megfeledkezett arról, hogy Wolfram félig rajta feküdt. S hiába hullott vissza az ágyra egy tompa puffanással a szőke, a Maou-nak fel sem tűnt, minthogy azonnal üldözőbe vette legjobb barátját.  
\- Micsoda ziccer! – kiáltotta hátra a Nagy Bölcs, mikor az uralkodó kergetni kezdte. Felettébb sajnálatos volt, hogy legjobb barátja már nem női ruhát viselt, az legalább lelassította volna.  
\- Döntsd már el, milyen sportról van szó! – elégedetlenkedett Yuuri.  
\- Nem mindegy? – nevetett a másik. Lehet, hogy nem volt olyan jó kondiban, mint a király, de ezúttal nem veszíthetett.  
\- Szégyent hozol a fair playre!  
  
\- Yuuri! – kiabált a páros után Wolfram, ami többek figyelmét is felkeltette, épp csak a célszemélyét nem. – Olyan gyerekes vagy!  
\- Wolfram – mosolygott rá Conrad, aki a kiáltozás hallatán elhagyta a kabinját, és jelenleg a folyosón állva figyelte testvérét. – Azt hittem, vártok az esküvőig.  
\- Conrart! – csattant fel a szőke.  
\- Szegény Őfelsége, hiszen még ő maga is gyerek – sóhajtott fel tragikusan Josak, aki a barna hajú mellett állt.  
\- Gurrier! – förmedt rá Wolfram.  
\- Shibuya, ettől Shinou sem ment meg – gúnyolódott Murata már a folyosó végén járva.  
\- Megvagy! – vetette rá magát Yuuri, mire a nyakon csípett Bölcs meglepetten felkiáltott.  
\- Őfelsége ma igazán energikus – bólogatott Josak elismerően.  
\- Majd ki csattan – biccentett Conrad kedélyesen.  
\- Ó, Shinou-ra, ti hasznavehetetlenek vagytok – szidta le őket Wolfram, aztán minden gyengesége ellenére a két vitatkozó felé csörtetett. – Yuuri, most azonnal szállj le Eminenciájáról! Hogy néz az ki, ha a Maou leteperi a Nagy Bölcset?!   
\- Igen, Shibuya. Még a végén valaki azt hiszi, hogy meg akarsz rontani! – nevetett fel Murata.  
\- Hallod, Yuuri?! – bosszankodott Wolfram, aki hitt a Nagy Bölcs szavainak. – Eminenciája pozíciójánál elengedhetetlen, hogy megőrizze az ártatlanságát.  
\- De nincs is neki! – fakadt ki Yuuri, miközben jegyese hátulról lefogta, aztán elhúzta őt a prédájától. A király mindössze azt bánta, hogy a telefon továbbra is Murata kezében díszelgett. – Én vagyok az egyetlen ezen az átkozott hajón, akinek még van!  
\- Hogy? – lepődött meg a szőke nemes, és meghökkenve nézett Muratára. – Eminenciája nem Shinou tiszteletének szentelte az életét, ahogy a nők a templomban?  
  
\- Ah, Lord von Bielefeld – vakargatta a tarkóját Murata mosolyogva -, az úgy van, hogy…  
\- Shinou volt?! – esett le Yuuri álla, mikor megvilágosodott. Vagy legalábbis ő úgy gondolta, hogy megvilágosodott.  
\- Yuuri – engedte el a másikat Wolfram egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében.  
\- De ő nem él. Murata, ő tényleg nem él! – botránkozott meg a király. – Mármint tudom, hogy a teste ott van, de négyezer éves és… Nem is csináltál vele semmit, igaz? – nevetgélt zavarában, amiért így magával ragadta a képzelete.  
\- Nem játszottál túl sokat a bátyád randi játékaival? – sóhajtott fel a Nagy Bölcs mosolyogva.  
\- Hogy mit csináltál?! – ragadta meg Wolfram a jegyesét az ingénél fogva újfent. Zöld szemei csak úgy szórták a szikrákat, és a Maou igencsak örült, amiért immár emberi területen tartózkodtak. Így Wolfram maximum egy olajlámpával okozhatott volna tűzvészt. – Azt hittem, tanulni mentél oda!  
\- Murata csak viccelt! – nevetett fel Yuuri kínjában. – Eszem ágában sincs Shouri játékaival játszani. Ráadásul az egyik karaktert rólam nevezte el!  
\- Tessék?! – szörnyedt el Wolfram. Egy ilyen vetélytársra egyáltalán nem számított.  
\- Testvér komplexusa van, ez kétségtelen – túrt a hajába Murata nevetgélve, mire kapott egy elgyötört pillantást legjobb barátjától.  
\- Őfelsége olyan ellenállhatatlan, hogy még a bátyja sem tud nemet mondani neki – nevetett Josak, aki Lord Wellerrel az oldalán végre csatlakozott a fiatalokhoz.  
\- Kérlek, ne is viccelj ilyen undorító dolgokkal – sápadt el Yuuri, mialatt zöldülő jegyesére nézett. Azért valahol megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy ez a fajta kapcsolat még ebben a világban sem számított normálisnak.  
\- Ne aggódj, Yuuri – mosolyodott el Conrad ártatlanul. – Majd fedezlek hátulról.  
  
\- Te csak ne fedezd a jegyesemet! – vörösödött el Wolfram dühösen.  
\- Kösz, de tökéletesen meg tudom védeni magam – csóválta a fejét az uralkodó fáradtan. Nem mintha Shouri valós veszélyt jelentett volna. Kicsit túlzásba vitte az idősebb testvér szerepét, de ennyi.  
Mialatt a kis társaság beszélgetett, Murata lassú, óvatos léptekkel megpróbált észrevétlenül feljutni a lépcsőn a fedélzetre.  
\- Murata! – kapott észbe Yuuri, mire a szólított megtorpanva nézett le rá. A két sötét tekintet találkozott egymással, és úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra megállt az idő. Aztán a Nagy Bölcs ismét rohanni kezdett, és a királynak se kellett több.  
\- Yuuri, ne szaladgálj a lépcsőn! – kiáltott jegyese után Wolfram, egy időre elfeledve tengeribetegségét. – Yuuri!  
\- A fedélzet csúszós! – szólt a páros után ezúttal Conrad, egy kissé komolyabb hangnemre váltva. Nem akarta, hogy bárkinek is baja essen.  
\- Azt a nyápic mindenit! – forrongott Wolfram, és ő is a mélyen tisztelt duó után eredt. – Yuuri!  
Conrad vörös bajtársára pillantott, mire az vigyorogva vállat vont.  
\- Csak utánad, Kapitány.  
\- Az az érzésem, hogy meg kellene állítanunk őket – sóhajtott Lord Weller, miközben komótos léptekkel ők is elindultak a fedélzetre. Végül is, egy kis időt még hagyhattak a játékra.

*

Yuuri pufogva meredt a tengerre. A meccset túl hamar lefújták, és az ellenfél pontot szerzett. Sebaj, majd csak túléli valahogy, ha a családja meglátja a róla készült piros ruhás képet. Ez még mindig kisebb bajt jelentett annál, hogy Murata épp egy földi magazin horoszkópjait mutogatta Wolframnak.  
\- Egyáltalán miért van nálad egy női magazin? – támasztotta meg az állát a tenyerével Yuuri, miközben a Nagy Bölcsre sandított.  
\- Shibuya, mindig érdemes tájékozódni a trendekről. Akkor is, ha nem követed őket.  
\- És mit ír Yuuriról? – próbálta értelmezni a lapra nyomtatott furcsa jeleket Wolfram, ám mindhiába. Egy szót sem értett belőlük.  
\- Wolf, a horoszkópoknak semmi értelmük – sóhajtott fel az uralkodó. – Szinte soha nem jön be, amit jósolnak.  
\- Az édesanyádat nem azért becézik Jennifernek, mert a horoszkópja szerint az hoz neki szerencsét? – érdeklődött Murata ártatlanul, mire a szőke nemes vetett egy szúrós pillantást jövendőbelijére. – Hm, azt írja… - kezdte olvasni az újságot. – Nagy hatással vagy az emberekre, még az ismeretlenek életében is sok változást indíthatsz el. Fontos megőrizned jókedvedet, aminek a hét közepén igen nagy hasznát veszed majd. A Bakban járó fogyó Hold hihetetlenül eredményessé tesz, előre lendülnek a dolgaid. Ám a szerelmi kapcsolatokban megint nehéz helyzet alakulhat ki. Fontold meg, hogy van-e értelme tovább küszködni, vagy érdemesebb lenne lezárni ezt a viszonyt, és nyitni az újra.  
Yuuri vett egy mély lélegzetet, és lelkiekben felkészülve a legrosszabbra, hátra pillantott jegyesére.  
\- Nem fogom fontolóra venni – közölte gyorsan a paprikapirossá vált szőkével.  
\- Mi az, hogy „szerelmi kapcsolatokban”?! – csattant fel Lord von Bielefeld.  
\- Nem tudom, nem én írtam! – emelte fel kezeit, hogy bizonyítsa ártatlanságát, ám Wolfram egyre közelebb ért hozzá. Yuuri ekkor Muratára nézett, aki csak vigyorogva figyelte a kibontakozó jelenetet. A királynak nem kellett géniusznak lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, az egészről úgynevezett legjobb barátja tehetett. Ugyanakkor a Maou túl jól ismerte jegyesét ahhoz, hogy tudja, nem érte meg egy helyben megvárni, hogy az kitombolja magát. Hát felhúzta a nyúlcipőt, és Conrad határozott óva intése ellenére kezdődött elölről a fogócska. Ki mondta, hogy egy hajón nem lehet edzésben maradni?  
\- Gyere vissza, te csaló!

*

Wolfram bosszú hadművelete működni látszott, ám egyúttal egy lavinát is elindított. A három férfi természetesen nem fért meg egy szobában, így Josak örömmel átköltözött a királyi pár korábbi kabinjába, ami egy még kellemetlenebb helyzetet eredményezett, hiszen Conradot nem engedte be. A Nagy Bölcs és Lord Weller azonban korántsem álltak elég közel egymáshoz ahhoz, hogy egy ágyban aludjanak. Mégis ez történt, s mivel furcsán kényelmetlenül aludtak, álmatlan éjszakáikon ravasz terveket szövögettek a királyi párral szemben. A dolog néhány nap elteltével olyan gyerekes szintre süllyedt, hogy a végére Yuuri inkább Josak mellől figyelte, hogyan piszkálja egymást az unatkozó trió. Időnként ugyan a Maou elcsábította jegyesét, hogy azzal is lefoglalja valamennyire, de a fennmaradó időben a vízi bombáktól kezdve a hínáros és tintahalas támadásig olyan szánalmas húzások is előkerültek, mint amikor Conrad előadást tartott a különféle ételekről Wolframnak.  
\- Reggelt, fiatalúr! – köszöntötte királyát a fedélzeten levegőző Josak. – Láttad a Kapitányék ajtaja előtti tintahal maradványokkal teli vödröt?   
\- Elég olcsó húzás volt – mosolygott rá Yuuri egy biccentéssel. Fel nem foghatta, honnan szedte Wolfram az efféle ötleteket. Vagy akár azt, hogy miért nem hagytak fel végre a „játékkal”, amit hármukon kívül senki sem élvezett. – Szerinted bele fognak lépni?  
\- Valószínűleg, befelé nyílik az ajtó – hümmögött Josak.  
\- Ránk halpikkelyeket szórtak az éjszaka, kellően undorító volt. Feltakarítottam, mielőtt Wolf felébredt volna, de jó lenne, ha...  
  
\- Felség! – sétált a páros felé sietősen a sokat szenvedett kapitány. Az egyik alkalommal ugyanis tányért cserélt Yuurival, és az ő arcába robbant az egyébként is ehetetlen ebéd. Nos, legalább a hús átsült.  
\- Jó reggelt, Sizemore kapitány! – mosolygott rá Yuuri.  
\- Felség, közeledünk a parthoz – nyújtotta át a távcsövét. – Már látni lehet a kalózok szigetét is.  
\- Tényleg? – vette át az eszközt az uralkodó izgatottan, de Josak kivette a kezéből, és végighúzta az ujját a kukucskáló részen.  
\- Tiszta – állapította meg, aztán visszaadta a távcsövet démonkirálynak.  
\- Kösz, Josak – nevetgélt Yuuri, aki nem szívesen mászkált volna monoklikkal a szeme körül az elkövetkezendő napokban. – Tényleg látni lehet! – jelentette be vidáman, miközben a szigeteket kémlelte. – Egy homokos tengerpartnak tűnik – adta át a távollátót, hogy a kém is megfigyelhesse a terepet.  
\- Van benne valami furcsa – tűnődött Josak félhangosan, mire Yuuri meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét, de a kapitány biccentett.  
\- Nincs domborzata, egyáltalán – tördelte a kezét Sizemore. Ilyet még sosem látott, holott nem ma született.   
\- Hogy érti? – pislogott a Maou. – Az egész egy nagy síkság lenne?  
\- Még a síkságon is van szintkülönbség – vette szemügyre ezúttal a kalózok szigetét Josak. – És hogy lehet, hogy a mellette lévő kisebb sziget teljesen megszokottan néz ki?  
\- Úgy érted… nem azt látjuk, ahogy valójában kinéz a Szent Homok Birodalma? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Felség, még soha senki nem szállt ott partra – közölte a megdöbbentő tényt Sizemore, amivel a kémtől is kiérdemelt egy furcsálló pillantást. – Nem lehet, a sziget nem engedi!  
 _Vagy csak soha senki nem tért vissza onnan, hogy beszámolhasson róla_  – tört a nyugtalanító gondolat Yuurira.  
\- Hát… Ha már eljöttünk idáig, egy próbát azért megér – nézett bizonytalanul Josakra a király, mire a férfi bólintott.  
\- De óvatosnak kell lennünk. Ki tudja, milyen csapdákat állíthattak?   
\- A legjobb lesz, ha mindenkit felébresztünk – idegeskedett tovább a kapitány, akinek ugyan nem volt gyenge a szíve, de az idegzete már nem volt a régi. – Errefelé hírhedten sok az örvény.  
\- Egyetértek, megyek a Kapitányért – indult el Josak, és Yuuri követte őt a kabinok felé, hogy segítsen Wolframnak összekaparni magát.  
  
Nem sokkal később, mikor a démonkirály azzal küszködött, hogy morgolódó gyomrú jegyesét felsegítse a fedélzetre – Wolfram határozott utasítása ellenére -, már az egész legénység készenlétben volt, és a hajó gyorsan közeledett a szárazföld felé. A fedélzet pedig szinte átláthatatlanná vált a sürgő-forgó démonoktól. A nagy kavarodásban az egyik katona még a jegyespárnak is nekiment, és Yuurinak épp csak sikerült elkapnia a férfi karját, hogy az ne essen fenékre az ütközés következtében. Aztán az uralkodó döbbenten figyelt fel a tompa puffanásra, ami Wolfram földet érését jelezte. Erre a fiatal rémülten eltaszította magától a hálálkodó katonát, csak hogy felsegítse a rángatózó szemöldökű szőkét. Ekkor ébredt rá a katona, hogy pontosan mi is történt, és rövid úton menekülőre fogta.  
\- Wolf… Jól vagy? – mosolygott bizonytalanul kedvesére.   
\- Hah! Ez csak egy esés volt – rázta le magáról jegyese kezeit a szőke nemes, és inkább Conradba kapaszkodva húzta fel magát. – Egyébként is, ha már egyszer elkapsz valakit, hogy ne essen el, legalább annyit megtehetnél, hogy nem lököd fel ismét – jelentette ki feldúltan, majd tüntetőleg távolabb sétált a többiektől.  
\- De… én… és akkor… Eh? – pislogott Yuuri elképedve. Képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy Wolframnak az volt-e a baja, hogy nem őt kapta el, vagy az, hogy valaki mást kapott el helyette, akit utána ellökött magától. Máskor már rég leszedte volna a fejét egy féltékenységi rohamból kifolyólag, erre itt hagyja? A világ a feje tetejére állt, és Yuuri segélykérően pillantott keresztapjára.  
\- Ne nézz így rám, te akarod elvenni – csóválta a fejét a férfi mosolyogva, aztán csatlakozott öccséhez, nehogy történjen vele valami, ha esetleg tényleg örvénybe keverednének.  
\- Még jó, hogy nem neki lesznek majd hangulatingadozásai – veregette meg legjobb barátja vállát Murata együtt érzően, majd ő is a másik két démon mellé sétált. A Maou pedig bizonytalanul a korláthoz kullogott, ahol nem volt láb alatt senkinek, és kisebb volt az esélye annak, hogy Lord von Bielefeld mégis megfojtja.  
  
\- Nem látom be, hogy mire ez a nagy sietség – zsörtölődött Wolfram álmosan.   
\- Nos, ki kell derítenünk, hogy engednek-e minket partra szállni – jelentette ki Murata kedélyesen, mivel őt hidegen hagyta a szőke démon morcos hangulata.  
\- Nem mintha lakottnak tűnne a partvidék – jegyezte meg Wolfram csípősen. Még aludt volna, ha a jegyese nem rángatta volna ki az ágyból pattogva, mint holmi hiperaktív ötéves, csak hogy később egy vadidegennek segítsen helyette. Ennyi erővel akár pihenhetett volna is.  
\- Csapda is lehet – kuncogott Conrad, aki jól tudta, mi bosszantotta fel az öccsét már eleve, és hogy miért nem merészkedett a közelébe Yuuri.   
Az emlegetett király eközben vidáman a korlátnak dőlt, továbbra is tartva a tisztes távolságot a triótól. Azt hitte, Wolfram örülni fog annak, hogy végre leszállhat a hajóról, erre majdnem a fejét vette. Persze lehet, hogy hagyhatta volna még aludni, de biztosra vette, hogy akkor az lett volna a probléma, hogy miért nem keltette fel hamarabb.   
  
 _És ha megtámadtak volna minket? Mégis mit képzeltél, nyápic?!_  – játszotta el magában a szituáció lehetséges végkimenetelét Yuuri. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a szőke ezzel jött volna. A katona már igazán csak a hab volt a tortán…  
A démonkirály hátrasandított a válla fölött, hátha lenyugodott már a másik, de amikor a zöld szempár tulajdonosa rájött, hogy jegyese őt figyelte, tüntetőleg elfordította az arcát. A reakció láttán az uralkodó összerezzent, és mélyen remélte, hogy Wolfram nem lesz sokáig haragtartó. Akárhogy is, legalább megérkeztek! Ennek örömére, Yurri vidáman nyújtózott is egyet, és beszippantotta a friss tengeri levegőt.   
\- Tegyük oda a gerendát, erre ráfektethetjük majd a hajóhidat! – zendült fel Josak hangja, aki hamar megtalálta a megoldást a problémájukra, hogy hogyan kössenek ki anélkül, hogy a hajó túl közel merészkedne a parthoz. Megragadta hát a gerenda egyik végét, míg néhányan segítettek neki a középső és hátsó részen megemelve a nehéz eszközt. Ám, ahogy elfordultak a gerendával, sikerült meglökniük a korlát előtt nyújtózkodó fiút, aki némi hasztalan kapálózást követően elveszítette az egyensúlyát, és átzuhant a korláton. A rémült kiáltást, s az ezt követő csobbanást azonban elnyomta a legénység és a parancsok keltette hangzavar.  
  
\- Hol van Őfelsége? – nézett körbe Conrad rossz előérzettel, mikor sehol sem látta keresztfiát.  
\- Az előbb még itt pattogott lelkesen – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram, egyenesen Yuuri hűlt helyére meredve.  
\- Segítség! – érkezett ekkor egy kiáltás a tenger felől. – Ember a vízben!  
\- Shibuya! – rohant a korláthoz Murata azonnal, csak hogy azt lássa, amint a démonkirály a vízből integetett nekik.  
\- Segítsetek! – jelzett a kezével Yuuri, akit lassan megkörnyékezett egy uszonyos lény. – Miért vannak itt pont delfinek?! A hideg kiráz tőlük, ők meg csak gúnyolódni akarnak rajtunk! – fakadt ki, miközben a legénység mozgósította magát, és alkalmas kötél után kutattak.  
\- Vagy inkább megenni, a delfinek a tenger legnagyobb vadászai! – közölte vele Wolfram tágra nyílt szemekkel, nyomban el is feledkezve korábbi haragjáról.  
\- Eh?! – borzadt el Yuuri.   
\- Felség, kérem, maradjon… - kezdte volna Conrad, de keresztfia kétségbeesett kiáltása félbeszakította.  
\- Á! Nem gondoltam komolyan, semmi bajom a delfinekkel, van is egy delfin barátom! – hadarta, és a lehető leggyorsabban kezdett úszni a part felé. Nem ért rá megvárni, hogy előszedjenek neki egy kötelet, és a rémült „Yuuri” kiáltásokra se volt ideje érdemben válaszolni.   
  
Három delfin volt a nyomában, mire Yuurinak sikerült elég sekély vízhez érnie. Nem mintha ekkor lassított volna. Azzal sem törődött, hogy amikor leért a lába és futni kezdett, még háromszor elesett a sikamlós iszapnak és gödröknek hála. Amint kiért a partra, vetett egy pillantást a vízre, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem mutáns delfinekkel volt dolga, amelyek két lábra állva követték volna a szárazföldre, aztán fellélegezve, kifáradva dőlt hanyatt a homokba.  
A hajón állók egy része még mindig sokkos állapotban próbálta megemészteni a jelenetet, a többiek viszont ünnepélyesen ujjongtak. Ritkán láttak olyan merész személyt, aki a delfinekkel úszott volna. Ugyanis köztudott volt, hogy ha valaki egy helyben maradt a vízben, a rosszul látó állatok nem támadták meg. Így általában anélkül felhúzhatták a vízbe esetteket, hogy azokon akár egy karcolás is esett volna.  
\- Hé, Shibuya! – integetett neki Murata vigyorogva. – Minden rendben?  
\- Felség, kérem, maradjon ott! – kiáltott ezúttal Conrad.  
\- Weller, megsüketülök! – csattant fel Wolfram, aki csak ekkor ocsúdott fel a sokkból, hogy három delfin majdnem végzett a jegyesével. Az idióta meg természetesen versenyt úszott velük, mert mi sem volt logikusabb, mint tovább hergelni őket.  
A kifakadására azonban csak egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt kapott Lord Wellertől, ami nem tűnt túl őszintének.  
  
Mikor a híd elkészült, Josak volt az első, aki szerencsét próbált a fedélzetről való leszállásban, de őt hamar követte a felderítő csapat többi része. Nem telt sok időbe, és a homokban heverő uralkodó fölé egy árnyék tornyosult.   
\- Ha azt mered mondani, hogy homokos lettem, kiátkozlak – nézett rá összeszűkített szemekkel.  
\- Miért mondanám? – pislogott Conrad meglepetten, mire Yuuri csak a fejét csóválta. – Jól vagy? – nyújtott neki kezet a férfi, majd könnyeden ülőhelyzetbe húzta a fiút, miután az elfogadta a segítséget.  
Kisvártatva azonban feltűnt mellettük a kissé szédelgő Wolfram is, aki egy nyaklevessel díjazta élete párját.  
\- Hé! Majdnem megettek, te meg megversz? – méltatlankodott Yuuri a fejét fogva.  
\- Te eszetlen holdkóros, ne ugrálj a vízbe ész nélkül! – szidta le Lord von Bielefeld. – Van hozzáfűznivalód?  
\- Aú – masszírozta a tarkóját Yuuri. – Közveszélyes vagy.  
\- A szerelem fáj, hm, Lord Weller? – érdeklődött Murata egy vigyorral, mikor kartávolságon kívülre ért a párostól.  
\- Néha úgy érzem, jobb lenne, ha nem érteném a mazoku nyelvet – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, aztán újfent a homokba hanyatlott. Úgy érezte, mintha a korábbi energiája hirtelen elpárolgott volna.  
\- Én is – masszírozta a halántékát a szőke nemes.  
\- De Wolf, te nem beszélsz más nyelvet – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri. Ezt hallva, Wolfram meghökkenve pislogott párat, aztán elpirulva fújt egyet, és a továbbiakban válaszra sem méltatta a megjegyzést.

*

Lord von Voltaire pár gyenge kopogást hallott, mire érdeklődve fordult az iroda bejárata felé.  
\- Szabad – adta meg az engedélyt. Kisvártatva résnyire nyílt az ajtó, és Greta kukucskált be a szobába.  
\- Gwendal… Azt hiszem, Gün-Gün összeomlott – jelentette be a kislány.  
\- Hogy érted? – ráncolta a homlokát a férfi egy sóhajjal. Mintha nem lett volna így is épp elég dolga a Maou távozása miatt, most még a tanácsadót is pátyolgatnia kéne? Talán megint el kellene zavarnia a Voltaire kikötőbe, hogy ott várjon a démonkirály visszatérésére. Igen, pontosan ezt fogja tenni.  
\- Yuuri ágyán ül már egy jó ideje egy dobozt tartva, és nem válaszol – fejtette ki Greta aggodalmasan.  
\- Megyek – állt fel a helyéről a sötét hajú férfi sóhajtva, aztán a bejárathoz sétált, ahol megfogta a kislány kezét, hogy együtt menjenek át a királyi hálóba.  
Alighogy beléptek a tágas helyiségbe, a szürke hajú férfi feléjük fordult.  
\- Ó, Gwendal. Mit gondolsz, mi lehet ez a furcsa készülék? – mutatott fel egy hosszú, kúp alakú, rikító rózsaszín szerkezetet Lord von Christ.  
A tábornok sok mindent látott már eddigi élete során, de a Maou-nak mindig sikerült meglepnie. Egy kisebb köhintés kíséretében gyorsan el is takarta Greta szemeit.  
\- Eh? - csodálkozott el a kíváncsi gyermek, és megkísérelte lehámozni magáról Lord von Voltaire kezeit, de sikertelenül járt. – Mi az? Mi az?  
\- Tökéletes kérdés – biccentett Günter komolyan. – Miféle emberi találmány lehet ez? Gwendal, lehetséges, hogy ez egyfajta varázspálca? – nézett egyenesen a kék szemekbe, de helyette olyasmivel szembesült, ami szinte példátlan volt. Gwendal von Voltaire… elpirult.  
\- Ha? – ámult el Greta, még vehemensebben próbálva kiszabadulni. – Egy varázspálca?!  
\- Süssünk kekszet – jelentette be Gwendal rekedten, aztán felkapta a karjaiba Gretát, és a gyermek mindennemű tiltakozása ellenére elhagyták a hálót.  
\- Hm – töprengett tovább a magára hagyott démon egy jó gondolkodóhoz méltóan, mígnem egy véletlen folytán sikerült beindítani a szerkezetet. – Lenyűgöző! Maryoku nélkül megy… rezeg. De ez…  
  
A folyosón járőröző katonák békésen latolgatták az esélyeiket a lottót illetően. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy azt a részét már meg is nyerték, hogy kivel jön össze a királyuk. Már csak az esküvőt kellett megvárni. Akadt azonban még egy kérdés a pozíciókat illetően. Ugyanis az uralkodó legutóbbi kompromittáló megnyilvánulása a jegyesével hagyott némi bizonytalanságot maga után.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld lesz a helyzet magaslatán – fejtette ki a fiatalabb katona.  
\- Csak azért mondod, mert az egységében vagy – csóválta a fejét a palotaőrséghez tartozó férfi. – Nem láttad Őfelségét a születésnapján. Egyértelműen ő irányított.  
\- Igaz, hogy átment a Maou alakjába?  
\- Hát… - ráncolta a homlokát a másik elgondolkodva. Amióta a király kezdte megnöveszteni a haját, egyre nehezebb volt különbséget tenni a két alakja között.  
\- Segítség! A Maou-t megrontották! – rohant el mellettük a királyi hálóból szabadult, kétségbeesett Lord von Christ. Ezt látva, az őrjáratozók azonnal a hálóhoz siettek, ahol két túlontúl rezignált őr állt mozdulatlanul.  
\- Várjunk – torpant meg Wolfram embere.  
\- Hiszen Őfelsége elutazott – lassított le a palotaőrség tagja is.  
\- De Lord von Bielefeld utána ment – vetette fel a Bielefeld katona.  
\- Akkor hát… - vakarta fejét a másik.  
\- Ó, ez csak Lord von Christ volt – vont vállat a hálószoba ajtajánál álló egyik őr, mire társa sóhajtva bólintott.  
\- Á – világosodott meg egy-egy bólintással a két folyosón őrjáratozó, majd mind a négyen a furcsa nemest kezdték figyelni.  
\- De mivel hadonászik? – kérdezte végül Wolfram embere.

*

\- Shibuya, készen állunk az indulásra – közölte a Nagy Bölcs a királlyal, aki egy pálmafa árnyékában várt jegyesével arra, hogy a felderítők végezzenek a parton. – Úgy tűnik, a partvonal teljesen lakatlan, de a biztonság kedvéért az egység fele itt marad Sizemore kapitánnyal, hogy őrizze a hajót, ha esetleg a kalózok vagy a helyiek erre járnának.  
\- Gyalog megyünk, ugye? – biccentett Yuuri mosolyogva.  
\- Igen – simította hátra a hajfürtjeit Murata. – Bíztam benne, hogy bérelhetünk lovat vagy szekeret, de nem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy mikor futunk össze egyáltalán bárki élővel.  
\- Eminenciád, biztosan jó ötlet csupán a fél csapattal útra kelni? – ért melléjük Josak, akinek már a vállán volt a zsákja.   
\- Nincs más választásunk – bólintott a Nagy Bölcs. – Egyébként sem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy nem tekintenék-e támadásnak, ha még ennél is többen mennénk.  
\- Érthető – bólogatott Wolfram, akinek a kedélyállapota javulni látszott a pihenéstől. – Ha ennyire elzárkóztak a lakosok, nem lehetünk benne biztosak, hogy mennyi idegennel találkozhattak egyáltalán.  
\- De Murata – töprengett Yuuri -, hogyan lehetséges, hogy simán kikötöttünk? Sizemore azt mondta, hogy a sziget eddig senkit sem engedett partra szállni. Mi még csak akadályba sem ütköztünk.  
\- Ez engem is aggaszt – ismerte el Josak, míg a kérdezett csak összevonta a szemöldökét.   
  
\- Talán csak szerencsénk lehetett, hogy elkerültünk egy örvényt – felelt végül Murata. – Lehetséges, hogy az elődeinket csak az tartotta távol.  
\- De csapda is lehet – vonta le a következtetést Wolfram, ami igencsak nyugtalanítóan hatott a királyra.  
\- Ezért kell óvatosnak lennünk – intette magukhoz a csapatot Murata, és az Conrad vezetésével gyorsan mellettük is termett. – Most el fogunk indulni, de fel kell készülnünk bármilyen támadásra és időjárási viszonyra – jelentette ki kellően hangosan ahhoz, hogy az egységük minden tagja hallhassa. – Nem hagyhatunk támadási felületet, ezért nagyon fontos, hogy senki se szakadjon le.  
Mikor egy biccentés keretében mindenki tudomásul vette a hallottakat, a démonok útra keltek a pálmafák között. Ám, ahogy távolodtak a tengertől, úgy ritkultak a pálmafák és kisebb fűcsomók, mígnem hőseink egy kihaltnak tűnő sivatagban találták magukat. Amerre csak elláttak, mindenhol homok volt.  
Yuuri, aki Muratával és Wolframmal az oldalán az egység közepén haladt, meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a fehérlő homok, amelyben korábban hempergett, immár teljesen barnának, sőt, néhol szinte vörösnek hatott. A végeláthatatlan homokbuckák látványa pedig kicsit sem segített elűzni a fokozatosan rátörő fáradságot. Talán csak a szokatlan környezeti viszonyok okozták, vagy a korábbi menekülése a delfinek elől, de ha mégsem? A balsejtelme pedig csak tovább nőtt, mikor Muratára nézett, és meglátta, hogy a szőkére festett hajú fiú a homlokát ráncolta.   
  
\- Wolfram, minden rendben? – pillantott ekkor jegyesére, aki annál csendesebbé vált, minél távolabb értek a parttól.  
\- Természetesen – hangzott a bizonytalan felelet, mire a király ösztönösen a szőke köré fonta az egyik karját, hogy meg tudja tartani, ha szükséges. S hogy valójában mennyire nem volt rendben minden, azt csak az bizonyította jobban, hogy Wolfram fel sem csattant, csak az egyik karjával jegyese vállába kapaszkodott.  
\- Ettől tartottam – sóhajtott fel Murata.   
\- Eminenciád? – pillantott hátra Conrad, aki Josakkal együtt vezette a csapatot, de a csendes környezetben, ahol még a szél sem fújt, könnyen meghallotta a párbeszédet, és megállította az egységet.   
\- Az egész sivatag houseki őrleményből áll – tette csípőre a kezét Murata. – Lord von Bielefelden kívül van még valaki közülünk, aki nem féldémon? – tekintett körbe a katonákon, de mindenki a fejét csóválta.  
\- Wolfram, vissza kellene menned – fordult öccséhez Conrad, de a megfogalmazás ellenére, ez parancs volt.  
\- Nem – vetett rá egy dacos pillantást Wolfram.  
\- Conrad, nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy egyedül visszaküldöd – botránkozott meg Yuuri, de cseppet sem olyan energikusan, mint általában.  
\- Shibuya, jól vagy? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Murata. – Sápadtnak tűnsz.  
\- Igen… - biccentett Yuuri, noha maga sem hitte el igazán. – Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok. Talán a hőségtől.  
\- Felség, nincs hőség – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad, akinek esze ágában sem volt Yuuri életét kockáztatni ezzel a küldetéssel. Egy idegen területre történő behatolás már önmagában is elég veszélyes volt, hát még akkor, ha a király gyengélkedett.  
  
\- Hm – merült el a gondolataiban Murata. – Lehet, hogy a szervezeted érzékenyebbé vált a houseki kőre az elrablásod óta. Túl nagy sokk lehetett a tested számára.  
\- Tipikus – horkantott fel Wolfram, amivel kiérdemelt egy lapos pillantást párjától. – Végre hasznát vehetnénk annak, hogy nem vagy rá érzékeny, erre azzá válsz.   
\- Még elmúlhat – csóválta a fejét Murata -, akár egy sima allergia.  
\- Tessék – vágott vissza Yuuri győzedelmesen a jegyesének, de az csak a szemeit forgatta.  
\- Mindenképpen jobb lenne, ha visszafordulnánk – határozta el Conrad, de ezúttal már egy dacos barna és zöld szempárral is szembetalálta magát.  
\- Weller, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! – csattant fel Wolfram.  
\- Ha most visszafordulunk, mi értelme volt idáig eljutni? – érvelt Yuuri.  
\- Nem kockáztathatjuk az életeteket – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt Conrad.  
\- Lord Wellernek igaza van, Shibuya – tette az egyik kezét a király vállára a Nagy Bölcs, hogy lenyugtassa. – Nem tudhatjuk, milyen hosszan nyúlik előre ez a sivatag. Ha csapdának szánták, akkor feltehetőleg elég nagy lesz ahhoz, hogy előbb megöljön egy démont, mielőtt az átvághatna rajta.  
\- Kell lennie egy megoldásnak! – erősködött Yuuri. – Nem megyek vissza a gyűrű nélkül.  
\- Yuuri – próbálta észhez téríteni a másikat Conrad, szándékosan térve el a hivatalos megszólítástól, jóllehet katonák jelenlétében voltak.  
\- Visszafordulhattok, ha akartok, de én nem fogok! – vetette közbe a Maou, mielőtt testőre folytathatta volna. – Ha kell, akár egyedül is átmegyek ezen a sivatagon…  
  
\- Shibuya! – próbálkozott ezúttal Murata.  
\- Nem, és ez a végleges válaszom! – toppantott egyet Yuuri, egyenesen legjobb barátja szemébe nézve.  
\- Bármi történjék is, nem fordulsz vissza? – szűkítette össze a szemeit Murata.  
\- Nem – felelt a démonkirály határozottan, egy pillanatra se szakítva meg a szemkontaktust. Legbelül tudta, hogy makacs volt és meggondolatlan, de minden egyes porcikája tiltakozott az ellen, hogy meghátráljon. Hiszen milyen jövője lett volna, ha az ékszer nélkül tér haza? Silány, magányos… megbánásokkal teli.  
\- Yuuri – suttogta maga elé Wolfram, aki ugyan kockáztatta volna a saját életét, de a királyét már nem.  
\- Akkor menjünk tovább? – kérdezte Josak óvatosan, eddig megfontoltan kimaradva a vitából.  
\- Ho-homokvihar! – kiáltott fel ekkor az egyik katona kissé elsápadva, mire a tanácskozó ötös ismét előre fordult.  
\- Az nem homok vihar – harapott az ajkába Murata. – Az egy tornádó.  
\- Hogy?! – kiáltott fel Yuuri döbbenten. Mit tartogathatott még számukra a mai nap?  
\- Mégis rossz helyen köthettünk ki a hajónkkal… – figyelte rendületlenül a semmiből termett természeti jelenséget Murata.  
\- És nincs hova fedezékbe vonulnunk – ráncolta a homlokát Lord Weller.  
\- Amúgy is túl gyorsan közeledik – vonta össze a szemöldökét Josak. – Esélyünk sincs elmenekülni.  
\- Most mihez kezdünk? – pillantott körbe barátain Yuuri, de csupán Wolframtól kapott visszajelzést, aki szorosabban ölelte magához.  
  
\- Lebukni a földre és védeni a fejet! – rendelkezett Conrad jobb ötlet híján, mikor az örvénylő szél már vészesen közel ért hozzájuk. S annak ellenére, hogy mindannyian tudták, értelmetlen próbálkozás volt, ennek megfelelően cselekedtek. Egy valakit leszámítva.  
\- Van ott valaki – figyelte szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva a jelenséget a Maou, majd kezével megdörzsölte a szemét, és úgy nézett vissza a tornádóra.  
\- Yuuri! – rázta meg jegyese kezét a földön térdelő Wolfram, de a fiú úgy meredt előre, akárha transzba esett volna.  
\- Shibuya! – tett egy kísérletet ezúttal Murata, de a király összeszűkített szemekkel, lankadatlanul figyelte a tornádót. – Nincs ott senki!  
\- Ketten – suttogta maga elé Yuuri, ám a többiek továbbra sem láttak egyetlen árva alakot sem.  
\- Felség! – kényszerítette a földre a fiút Conrad, de az hason fekve is csak a jelenséget figyelte, mintha meg se hallotta volna társait.   
  
S való igaz, Yuuri mindössze halvány zörejként érzékelte, mikor a többiek megszólaltak. Ennyire erős lett volna a szél? Teljesen elnyomta a hangjukat…  
  
Egy villanás.  
  
Pislogott párat, de a két személy még mindig a tornádó szemében volt. Vagy inkább a forgószél előtt? Egymásnak vetett háttal álltak, homokszínű ruhában, földig érő, hófehér hajjal, mely meg sem rezzent a fenyegető szélben.   
  
Közeledtek.  
  
A király összeszűkítette szemeit, hogy jobban lássa őket, mire a két alak eddig lehunyt szemei hirtelen kinyíltak. Két aranyló szempár találkozott a kontaktlencsétől barna szemekkel.  
  
 _Gyere hozzánk_  – szólalt meg az egyikük, akárha a fiú jobb fülébe suttogott volna.  
  
A két fiatal lány immár Yuuri előtt állt, és ő biztos volt benne, hogy ikrek voltak.  
  
 _Ugye eljössz hozzánk?_  – kérdezte ezúttal a másik, egyenesen a Maou bal fülébe suttogva.  
  
Ahogy az oly hasonló, aranyló szemekbe nézett, az uralkodó még lélegezni is elfelejtett… Válaszolni akart, de összeszorult a torka. Nem kapott levegőt, a tüdeje teljesen összepréselődött.  
  
 _Ne feledkezz meg rólunk_ – figyelmeztették egyszerre, majd finoman a fejére helyezték a kezüket.  
  
Aztán elporladtak, mintha mindvégig csupán homokból lettek volna, és Yuuri szorosan lehunyta a szemeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig várattalak titeket a fejezettel, nincs rá különösebb mentségem. Viszont meg kell jegyeznem, hogy még nem tartok ott a regényekben, amikor Yuuriék eljutnak a Szent Homok Birodalmába. (De már úton vannak.) Ezért nem tudok a leírásokra támaszkodni, de legalább a spoiler veszély sem fenyeget senkit. Illetve a günteres jelenethez Andro adta az ötletet, és nem hagyott nyugodni a dolog, amíg bele nem írtam. :P  
> Ó, és a horoszkópos leírást az nlcafe.hu valamelyik áprilisi, napi horoszkópja alapján készítettem. :)


	5. A száműzöttek városa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tornádó a sivatagban, egy látomás és egy darabka a mazoku történelemből. Csupán egy tipikus nap a Maou életében.

  
_Te vagy az évezred legnyápicabb uralkodója!_  
  
_Hallod, Yuuri?! Ne merészelj itt hagyni!_  
  
_Sötétség… Egy villanó mélyfekete szempár, aztán csend és nyugalom… akárha a világ megszűnt volna forogni. Mindennek vége volt._  
  
_\- Akkor ennyi? Sayonara, Wolfram?_  
 _\- Mit vársz tőlem?_  
 _\- Hulla jó kérdés._  
 _\- Te leszel hulla._  
 _\- Te meg már az vagy. Ki nyert?_  
 _\- Senki. Itt csak vesztesek vannak._  
  
**Yuuri!**  
  
A démonkirály szempillája megrezdült, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Akárhol is feküdt, olyan sötét volt, hogy alig látott valamit. Bizonyára éjszaka lehetett, és a fekhelye puhaságát tekintve egy ágyban heverhetett.  
\- Wolf? – motyogta kérdését halkan, reszelt hangon. Annyira száraz volt a torka, hogy képtelen volt hangosabban beszélni.  
\- Nyápic – érkezett az álomittas felelet, mire Yuuri maga mellé pillantott. A szőke nemes mellette feküdt, az egyik karját szorosan jegyese dereka köré fonva, de egyébként az igazak álmát aludta.  
Akkor hát nem kiabált vele?  
A Maou összezavarodva töprengett az álmán, hiszen nem lehetett más. Kész lett volna letenni a nagy esküt, hogy utoljára Wolframot hallotta, de előtte… Kivel vitázott előtte? És miért?  
\- Yuuri? – mozdult meg váratlanul Wolfram, aki a jelek szerint mégsem aludhatott olyan mélyen, ahogy azt a feketeség feltételezte. – Hála az égnek, felébredtél – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten.  
\- Igen, de tudod, azért nem kellett volna kiabálnod – mosolyodott el. Talán mégis először volt igaza, és valóban a másik hangjára ébredhetett fel.  
\- Miről beszélsz? – ült fel a szőke démon, majd aggodalmában, hogy a királynak láza lehetett, összeérintette a homlokukat. – Már két órája nem kiabáltam veled, semmire sem reagáltál.  
\- Hogy…? – pislogott párat Yuuri, aztán mégis jobbnak látta ennyiben hagyni a dolgot. Nem tudta volna elmagyarázni, mi történt, hiszen ő maga sem értette, hát jobb volt elnapolni a témát. – Mi történt? Hol vagyunk? – kérdezett rá végül, mikor Wolfram kissé hátrébb húzódott tőle. Ám a sivár fényviszonyoknak köszönhetően nem tudott a zöld szempárba nézni.  
\- Egy fogadóban – csatlakozott be a társalgásba Murata, aki szintén felébredhetett a beszélgetés hallatán. Feltéve persze, hogy egyáltalán aludt. – Kettesével vettük ki a szobákat, leszámítva a miénket – magyarázta, miközben meggyújtott egy olajlámpást, amely elég erős fénnyel szolgált ahhoz, hogy Yuuri végre be tudja azonosítani a környezetét. Ezt követően a Nagy Bölcs az asztalhoz sétált, hogy vizet töltsön egy pohárba egy agyagkorsóból, amelynek oldalát geometrikus minták díszítették.  
  
\- És a tornádó? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri. Bármilyen megnyugtató volt is a kicsiny szoba, amit szinte teljesen kitöltött a két ágy és a parányi asztal, tudni akarta, hogyan kerültek ide. Miközben várta a magyarázatot, figyelmesebben is körbetekintett a helyiségben. A falakat fehérre meszelték, és közvetlenül a mennyezet alatt egy sornyi geometrikus mintával díszítették. A plafon viszont annyira alacsony volt, hogy a szoba már-már egy szűk doboz érzetét keltette, és az sem javított sokat a hatáson, hogy az ablak mindössze egy a börtöncellák ablakához hasonlatos kis lyuk volt. Nem meglepő hát, hogy a holdfénynek minimális esélye volt beszűrődni rajta.  
\- Azzal jutottunk ide – simított végig jegyese arcán Wolfram, aki azért megnyugtatónak találta, hogy Yuurinak nem volt láza. – Nem egy hétköznapi természeti jelenség volt, irányították, és amikor felkapott minket, semmit sem láttunk. Azt a célt szolgálta, hogy visszalökjön minket a partra.   
\- Helyette azonban itt kötöttünk ki, te pedig elszakadtál tőlünk – tért vissza az ágyhoz Murata, majd átnyújtotta a poharat Wolframnak, hogy megitathassa Yuurit. – Mi történt, Shibuya?   
\- Hogy érted? – könyökölt fel a király lassan.  
\- Legközelebb csak a földet érésünkkor találtunk rád – ült le az ágy másik oldalára a Nagy Bölcs, hogy teret hagyjon a szőke nemesnek, aki a Maou ajkához emelte, aztán kissé megdöntötte a poharat. – A kontaktlencséid eltűntek, a hajad olyan lett, mintha be sem festettük volna, és órákig eszméletlen voltál.   
\- Azt mondtad, láttál valakit… két személyt – próbálta feleleveníteni az eseményeket Wolfram, mialatt jegyese ivott néhány kortyot. – Akik a tornádó közepén álltak.  
\- Komolyan? – lepődött meg Yuuri őszintén, miután megköszönte a vizet. Akkor mégsem az álma volt a legfurcsább.  
  
\- Nem emlékszel? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Murata.   
\- Nem igazán – masszírozta a halántékát a feketeség teljesen gondolkodóba esve. Ha valóban azt mondta, hogy látott valakit, akkor az úgy is volt. Mindazonáltal meglehetősen aggasztónak tűnt, hogy nem emlékezett rá.  
\- Akkor lehetséges… - kezdte Wolfram a homlokát ráncolva, majd megerősítés gyanánt a Nagy Bölcsre emelte zöld tekintetét.  
\- Igen – biccentett Murata sóhajtva.  
\- Mi? Mi lehetséges? – pislogott a démonkirály, akinek sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy miről beszéltek társai.  
\- Hogy miattad kerültünk ide – nézett vissza rá Lord von Bielefeld. – Megint használhattad a Maou erejét.   
\- Eh?! – döbbent le Yuuri. – De azt se tudom, hol van az az itt! Hogy hozhattam volna ide magunkat?  
\- Az nem számít – intette le Murata. – A tornádót démonok hozták létre, és valószínűleg ezt használtad ki a housekis környezet ellenére, ebbe kapaszkodhattál bele. Ahhoz, hogy irányítani tudják a tornádót, állandó kapcsolatban kellett lenniük vele, és te ezt a hullámot lovagoltad meg.  
\- Mintha rácsatlakoztam volna egy hálózatra? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri, igyekezve megérteni a történteket.  
\- Úgy valahogy – bólintott a Nagy Bölcs. – És sikerült ellenük fordítanod a saját erejüket. Ezért ahelyett, hogy távolabb löktek volna minket, behúztak a forráshoz.   
\- Hú. Új értelmet nyert a tornádó – ámult el a Maou. – Azért ez egy meredek ötlet.  
\- Akárhogy is – folytatta a beszámolót Wolfram -, amikor megérkeztünk, vagy tíz démon térdelt a homokban lihegve.  
  
\- De jól vannak? – nézett a zöld szempárba Yuuri aggódva.  
\- Meg akartak ölni minket, és téged az érdekel, hogy ők jól vannak-e?! – csattant fel a szőke nemes.   
\- Nos, mi jól vagyunk – vakarta a tarkóját a démonkirály, miközben lassan felült. – Szóval…  
\- De nem nekik köszönhetjük! – hőbörgött tovább Lord von Bielefeld, akinek nehezére esett megbocsátani egy efféle bűnt.  
\- Wolf, mindenki él és épségben van, nem? – érvelt az uralkodó higgadtan. – Az a lényeg, hogy nem történt nagy baj.  
\- Meghalhattál volna, te idióta! Nem fogod fel?! – dühöngött Wolfram, és mivel Yuurinak még mindig nem sikerült bűnbánó vagy legalább megközelítőleg értelmes képet vágnia, inkább morogva kiviharzott a szobából, hogy lehiggadjon.  
\- Szuper, most megint mérges rám – sóhajtott a fekete hajú rezignáltan. – Láttál már ilyet? A tornádó Wolframhoz képest egy lágy szellő volt.  
\- A jövendőbelidnek igaza van – igazította meg szemüvegét Murata, aki ideiglenesen megszabadult a kontaktlencséktől. – Az is épp elég veszélyes, ha emberi területen használod az erődet, de ha itt… Az könnyen végzetes lehet.  
\- Nem mintha szándékosan csináltam volna – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri.  
\- Sejtettem – bólintott Murata egy sóhajjal. – Ezért kell különösen óvatosnak lenned, Shibuya. Muszáj uralnod az erődet, különben nem tudunk megvédeni téged – nézett egyenesen a fekete szempárba, hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak. – Ami pedig a helyi démonokat illeti, elismerték, hogy nem éltük volna túl a tornádót, mire visszakerültünk volna a partra. Tehát igaz, gyakorlatilag végezni akartak velünk.  
\- Akkor miért nem zártak be minket? – túrt a hajába ingerülten a király. Nehéz volt feldolgoznia, hogy még egy a civilizációtól elzárkózott országban is el akarták tenni láb alól. Legjobb barátja válasza azonban késlekedett, ami lassacskán nyugtalanítani kezdte Yuurit.  
\- Félnek tőled – felelt némi töprengés után a Nagy Bölcs.  
  
\- A démonok?! – hüledezett tovább a Maou. – Egyébként is, mit keresnek itt?  
\- Számkivetettek – simította hátra szőkére festett haját, de próbálta legalább látszólag megőrizni a hidegvérét. – Attól tartok, igaz lehet, hogy azoknak a leszármazottai, akiket még Shinou űzött el. Ki tudja, miért vagy hogyan, de itt telepedtek le. Generációk óta élnek a Szent Homok Birodalmában, és a földért cserébe megvédik az országot a behatolóktól.   
\- De várj… - vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri. – Hogy használhatják az erejüket, ha nem Shin Makokuban vagyunk? És ha ők használhatják, akkor én miért nem?  
\- Ezt én is szeretném tudni – csóválta a fejét a Nagy Bölcs. – Lord von Bielefeldnek még mindig nem megy.  
\- Huh, ez jó hír – sóhajtott fel a király megkönnyebbülten, aztán zavartan nevetni kezdett, mikor a tekintete találkozott egy ismerős, zöld szempárral. – Mármint aggasztó, Wolf, aggasztó!  
\- A helyedben sokkal megfontoltabban válogatnám meg a szavaimat, Yuuri – mosolygott cseppet sem bizalom gerjesztően a szőke nemes, aki az ajtóban állt. – Eminenciád – siklott tekintete ekkor a Nagy Bölcsre, aki még mindig háttal ült neki -, Josak szeretne beszélni velünk.  
\- Megyek – biccentett a szólított, aztán felállt az ágyról, és legjobb barátjához fordult. – Shibuya, te maradj itt, és pihenj.   
\- De… - kezdte volna Yuuri az érvelést, de a másik kettő nemet intett a fejével.  
\- Pihenned kell – jelentette ki Wolfram ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
\- Később beszámolunk róla neked – vont vállat Murata rettentő együtt érzően, majd a szőke démonnal az oldalán távozott.  
  
A magára hagyott uralkodó pedig nehezen tudta eldönteni, hogy duzzognia kellene, amiért folyton parancsokat osztogatnak neki, vagy inkább aggódnia, hogy valami nagy baj lehet. A megérzése azt sugallta neki, hogy az utóbbiról lehetett szó, mivel csupán ekkor kímélnék meg a többiek egy hosszas megbeszéléstől.  
\- Nekem is le kéne mennem – vonta össze a szemöldökét kisvártatva, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy magában beszélt. Hiszen, amennyiben veszélyről volt szó, nem zárhatta ki azt a lehetőséget, hogy a többiek a visszafordulást fontolgatták. Arról azonban szó sem lehetett. Különben is, órák hosszat pihent már így is, nem?   
Ezzel az elhatározással Yuuri felkelt, és kihúzta az ágy alá becsúsztatott utazóládáját, amiből kiválasztott egy drapp színű nadrágot és egy fehér felsőt. Ezt követően pedig sietve levette a pizsamáját, és felvette a nappali öltözéket. Nem akarta tudni, ki öltöztette át.  
Néhány perccel később már a kőlépcsőket szedte, és meg sem állt, amíg a kétemeletes ház földszintjére nem ért.   
\- Ebbe sosem fog beleegyezni – zendült fel Wolfram határozott hangja az egyik szoba felől.   
Yuuri azonnal megpróbálta bemérni a forrást, és nem is kellett sokáig keresgélnie. Az egyik szoba ajtaja ugyanis résnyire nyitva volt, és fény szűrődött ki rajta, míg a többié zárva volt. A király lendületes léptekkel indult meg az ajtó felé, csak hogy feltűnjön neki, az előtt már kuporgott valaki.  
\- Meg kell értenie, hogy több a veszítenivalónk – érkezett Conrad határozott válasza.  
\- Lord Wellerrel kell egyetértenem – helyeselt ezúttal a Nagy Bölcs.  
\- Hé, mit csinálsz? – vonta kérdőre Yuuri fojtott hangon az ajtó előtt térdelő gyereket, aki erre rémülten nézett hátra. Amint a kisfiú felmérte, kivel állt szemben, felpattant és elrohant a hátsó kijárat felé. S minthogy a démonkirálynak nem állt szándékában ráijeszteni a lakosságra egy félreértés miatt, a gyermek után szaladt.  
  
\- Várj! – kiáltott a fiú után, mikor már a fogadó udvarától kiinduló, főtérre vezető, fehér murvás úton szaladtak. – Nem foglak bántani!  
Ahogy a kis kém futás közben megkockáztatott egy pillantást az üldözőjére, sikerült megbotlania, és egy kisebb kiáltással elesett. Yuuri csakhamar be is érte, és letérdelt mellé.  
\- Megütötted magad? – kérdezte aggódva, de a fiú továbbra is kétkedve, rémülten nézett rá. Eközben az utcán sétáló lakosok kezdtek felfigyelni a párosra. Több se kellett a fiúnak, egy a király számára teljesen ismeretlen nyelven kezdett kiáltozni. A helyiek pedig, akik közül meglepően sokan voltak ébren, mindinkább közeledtek Yuuriékhoz, és kisvártatva egy tökéletes kört képezve állták el az utat. – H-hé… - emelte fel a kezét a fekete hajú, mintegy jelzésképpen, hogy nem jelentett veszélyt. – Nem csináltam semmit.  
Egy asszony mégis dühödten fordult hozzá, miközben magához vonta a gyermeket, aki könnyes szemmel magyarázott valamit a nőnek.  
\- Mit mondtál neki? – pislogott a Maou, aki kezdett igencsak nyugtalanná válni. Lehet, hogy a helyieknél nem volt éppen kő, amivel megdobálhatták volna, ám szatyrok és szerszámok annál inkább. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a tekintetük kimondottan lángolt a dühtől és megvetéstől. – N-nem azért jöttem ide, hogy bárkinek is bántódása essék. Nem jelentek veszélyt! – bizonygatta ártatlanságát, ám mindössze mérges, érthetetlen feleleteket kapott válaszul. Percekig kapkodta a tekintetét a hevesen vitatkozó lakosok között, mígnem két férfi durván megragadta karjait, és talpra állították. – Hé! Engedjenek el! – próbált határozottan fellépni ellenük, és küszködni kezdett, hogy kiszabadulhasson szorításukból. A férfiak mégis erősebbnek tűntek, így bárhogy is tiltakozott vagy kiáltozott barátait hívva, egyre távolabb hurcolták a murvás úttól. Áthaladtak a vörös téglákkal kövezett főtéren, ahol még nyitva voltak a bódék, és különféle utcai mutatványosok szórakoztatták a lakosokat, akárha egy fesztivál lett volna.  
  
\- Hova visznek?! – kérdezte Yuuri kétségbeesetten, mialatt megkísérelte kiszabadítani jobb karját, s egy percre se hagyott nyugtot fogva tartóinak. A válaszra azonban nem kellett sokat várnia, ugyanis elértek egy standhoz, ahol két másik férfi is beszállt a dulakodásba. Négyen már pillanatok töredéke alatt megkötözték, majd beültették őt egy sötét, nyirkos fülkébe.  
Mindez olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Yuurinak még arra se volt ideje ráeszmélni, hogy ha ő nem értette a helyieket, akkor valószínűleg ők se érthették, amit mondott.  
\- Hahó! Valaki! Segítség! – igyekezett felhívni magára a figyelmet rémülten, jóllehet az orráig sem látott. Ám úgy tűnt, megmentő lovagjának nyoma sem akadt… Hogy is jöhetett volna ide bármelyik embere is? Hiszen mind a fogadóban voltak, olyan dolgokról tanácskoztak, amiket ő úgyse hagyott volna jóvá, és fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy a királyuknak nyoma veszett.  
A feketeség már épp szóra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy újfent kiabálni kezdjen, amikor nem messze tőle felzendült egy mély hang. Ő is a furcsa nyelvet használta, de a hanglejtése olyan volt, akár egy porondmesteré. A bejelentést tapsvihar követte, aztán hirtelen eltűntek a falak Yuuri körül, és ő végre láthatta, mi okozta a nagy üdvrivalgást.   
\- Ez a sok ember… - figyelte összevont szemöldökkel a pódium előtt összegyűlteket. A kikiáltó tőle balra állt, ahogy az a két személy is, akik feltehetőleg azt a nagy vásznat hajtották össze épp, amely eddig Yuuri fülkéjét boríthatta. – Mi ez a bódé? – nézett maga alá a király, csak hogy ráeszméljen, a fülke alja tele volt vízzel. – Az nem lehet! – kapta tekintetét jobbra, de csalódnia kellett. Igenis az volt. – Egy célba dobós bódé?!  
A kikiáltó ekkor ismét megszólalt, és az első bátor jelentkező már előre is lépett a tömegből. Adott pár érmét egy nőnek, aki cserébe átnyújtott neki egy labdát, majd az alak az igazságtalanul közelre húzott vonalhoz állt, és dobott.   
Yuuri elszörnyedve figyelte, ahogy a barna bőrlabda egyenes pályán repült, és pontosan nekiütődött a céltábla közepének. Alighogy a király ráeszmélt sanyarú sorsára, már el is tűnt alóla a palló, és ő egy kisebb kiáltással a vízben landolt.  
  
Szerencsére Yuuri lába leért, mikor teljesen elmerült, hát fel tudta lökni magát a felszínre, ahol rögtön köhögni kezdett.  
\- Hagyják abba, ennek önkéntes alapúnak kellene lennie! – köhögött fel némi vizet még akkor is, amikor az egyik segéd visszaültette az újfent megjelent pallóra.  
A lakosok azonban nem érthették, vagy nem akarták érteni, amit mondott, és az elkövetkezendő negyedórában tettek róla, hogy Shin Makoku félelmetes királya mártózzon még néhányszor. Egészen addig, amíg a szórakozásnak véget nem vetett egy látszólag a hatvanas éveiben járó, ősz hajú nő. Csontos ujját a kikiáltóra szegezte, és recsegő hangon vádolni kezdte.   
Legalábbis Yuuri erre következtetett, miközben a fekete hajfürtjeiből csöpögő vízfüggönyön keresztül megpróbálta kivenni, mi is történt pontosan. A kikiáltó végül morcosan intett az embereinek, akik kiszabadították az idegen királyt a bódéból, és eloldozták a köteleit. A nő pedig, aki eddig a labdákat osztogatta, ezúttal Yuuri felé nyújtotta ki karját, egy pokrócot kínálva neki savanyú arccal.  
\- K-köszönöm – vette el bizonytalanul a pokrócot, amit nyomban maga köré is tekert. Jó, hogy nappal fullasztó meleg volt, de hogy az éjszakákról ezt nem lehetett elmondani, az teljesen biztos volt.  
\- Erre jöjjön, Felség – intett a tér szélén álló méretes épület felé az idős nő, aztán lendületes léptekkel elindult a jelzett irányba. A Maou pedig döbbenten próbálta szedni a lábát, hogy beérje az asszonyt, aki a kora, alacsony termete és telt alakja ellenére igen energikus volt.  
\- E-elnézést, nem tudom, hogy történt az egész… - hebegte Yuuri dideregve, amint rájött, hogy ezúttal értette a nyelvet.  
\- Aki kezet emel egy gyermekre, annak az a büntetése, hogy nyilvánosan megszégyenítik – közölte a nő, immár kinyitva a bejárati ajtót, melyen gyorsan be is tessékelte az uralkodót.  
\- Hogy?! – háborodott fel a feketeség. – De én nem csináltam semmit!  
\- A fiú nem ezt mondta – vont vállat érdektelenül. – A mai fiatalok zabolátlanok, jobb vigyázni velük.  
\- Greta sosem viselkedne így – csóválta a fejét Yuuri. – Ah, most biztosan egyedül szomorkodik otthon – kesergett félhangosan, ahogy eszébe jutott kislánya, aki valószínűleg már nem lesz a királyságában, mire ő visszatér. Egyre többször átkozta magát, amiért beleegyezett, hogy Greta ne csak Shin Makokuban részesüljön oktatásban.

*

\- Gwendal! – csapódott ki ekkor a Maou irodájának ajtaja. – Greta?  
\- Anissina – mosolygott a nőre a kislány, aki az apja asztalánál ülve rajzolt. – Ő nincs itt, elment a Voltaire birtokra. Azt mondta, nem tud dolgozni Güntertől.   
\- Nos – gondolkodott el egy pillanatra Anissina, aki egy titokzatos dobozt tartott a kezében -, való igaz, hogy Günter a szokásosnál is jobban elragadtatta magát.  
\- Egy új találmány van nálad? – lelkesült fel Greta, de mielőtt felpattanhatott volna, a démon nemet intett a fejével.  
\- Sajnálom, Greta, de ezúttal a találmányomnak csak felnőttek vehetik hasznát.  
\- Eh? – dőlt hátra székében a kislány csalódottan, és lebiggyesztett ajkakkal nézett a feltalálóra. – De miért? Mi az?  
\- Őfelsége titkos, féltve őrzött kincsének újramodellezett, átalakított, maryoku alapú változata – húzódott széles vigyorra a szája.  
\- Úgy érted, az a valami, ami miatt Günter összeomlott? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Greta. Már nem volt olyan biztos benne, hogy valóban hasznos lehetett-e Anissina legújabb találmánya. Az a dolog eddig is csak problémát okozott, mi értelme volt lemásolni? – És Gwendalon szeretted volna tesztelni?  
  
\- Igen, de kénytelen leszek másik alany után nézni. Sajnálatos – hümmögött magának a nő, miközben elindult kifelé. – De ha sikeres lesz, akár tömeggyártásba is kezdhetünk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nép hálával fogja emlegetni Őfelsége Yuuri nevét – kacsintott a kislányra, hogy megnyugtassa, aztán távozott.  
Greta az ajkába harapva figyelte a becsukódott ajtót néhány pillanat erejéig, majd bepillantott az asztal alá.  
\- Gwendal, jól vagy?  
A férfi a szokottnál is jobban verejtékezett, sápadtnak tűnt, és a szemöldöke megállás nélkül rángatózott. Végül mégis erőt vett magán, hogy ne ijesszen rá a gyermekre, és megköszörülte a torkát, aztán bólintott.  
\- Gondolod, hogy meg kellene állítanunk Anissinát? – tette fel a szokatlan kérdést Greta. Általában támogatta a feltalálót, ám jelenleg rossz előérzete volt a projekttel kapcsolatban.  
\- Ne aggódj emiatt, Greta – zabolázta meg vonásait a férfi, csak hogy visszatérjen papírmunkájához. Az asztal alatt. – Bármi történjék is a közeljövőben, azt Őfelsége csak magának köszönheti.  
\- De Yuuri jó hírén nem fog csorba esni, ugye? – ráncolta a homlokát aggodalmaskodva, rátapintva a lényegi pontra. Lord von Voltaire pedig egy sóhajjal kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Greta Wolframtól is sokat tanult. Mi több, ez felvetett egy újabb problémát. Ugyanis, ha nem sikerül leállítaniuk az őrült nőszemélyt, és valóban megkezdődik a tömeggyártás, Gwendal nem szívesen ismertette volna az ügyet az öccsével. Tulajdonképpen egyik öccsével sem.  
\- Nem, ha sikerül megállítanunk Anissinát – masszírozta a halántékát Lord von Voltaire. Csak egy nyugodt, pár hetes periódust kért, olyan sok lett volna? Igazán sejthette volna, hogy a király távolléte csak tetézte a bajokat, mint mindig. Már csak egy segélykérő üzenet hiányzott Josaktól, hogy a királyt megint elrabolták vagy veszély fenyegeti, és teljes lett volna a káosz.

*

\- Yuuri nincs a szobában! – rontott be Wolfram a tanácskozó teremnek kikiáltott földszinti szobába.  
\- Hogy?! – ugrott talpra Conrad azonnal, és a többiek is felkapták a fejüket.  
\- A pizsamája az ágyon van, de ő eltűnt – lihegte Wolfram. Komolyan többet kellett volna edzenie, de az utóbbi időben kellőképpen lefoglalta, hogy teljesen meghódítsa jegyesét.  
\- Akkor valószínűleg nem rabolták el – túrt a hajába Murata egy sóhajjal. Miért nem tudott Yuuri csak egyszer a fenekén maradni? Nem, ő volt a naiv, hogy ennyi élettel a háta mögött azt hitte, legjobb barátja tényleg ágyban marad majd.  
\- De ha elhagyta az épületet… - vonta össze a szemöldökét Josak. – Riasztom az embereinket – távozott a helyiségből gyors léptekkel.  
\- Wolfram, meg fogjuk találni Yuurit – nézett fiatalabbik fivére szemébe Lord Weller, de mindössze egy rövid biccentést kapott válaszul. A lelki beszédnek és biztatásnak nem most volt itt az ideje.  
  
Eközben Yuuri egy jóleső sóhajjal – továbbra is a pokrócba burkolózva – guggolt le a kandallótűz mellé. Kész lett volna megfagyni, ha messzebbre kellett volna sétálnia. A méretes szalon, ahova az asszony vezette, nem tűnt jobban berendezettnek a fogadóbeli szobánál. Ugyanazok a fehérre meszelt falak és geometrikus minták köszöntötték, bár legalább az ablak normál méretű volt. A bútorok azonban nem mondhatták volna el ugyanezt magukról, hiszen az asztal furcsán alacsony és kicsi volt, de dohányzóasztalhoz képest magas. Kanapé helyett pedig az asztal köré elhelyezett fonott puffok szolgáltak ülőhelyül a látogatóknak. A falba vájt könyvespolcokat gyéren világította meg a falon elhelyezett fáklyák fénye, de Yuuri számára valahogy mégsem tűnt ridegnek a helyiség.  
\- A démonkirály, aki örökbe fogadott egy embert – kuncogott az idős nő, miközben visszatért a szobába. A kezében egy tálcát tartott, melyen két gőzölgő bögrét egyensúlyozott.   
A fiatal már épp felállt, hogy segítsen vendéglátójának, de az csak intett egyet, hogy üljön le. Hát a feketeség némán helyet foglalt az egyik puffon, mialatt az asszony letette a tálcát az asztalra.  
\- Sajtleves – közölte segítőkészen a vendéglátó. – A régiónk specialitása. Felmelegít a hideg estéken, és kellő energiával lát el minket – nyújtotta át az egyik bögrét.  
\- Köszönöm – vette el az időnként bugyogó levest az uralkodó. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a sűrű, sárga folyadék valamennyire nyúlni fog, ez látszott az állagán. Azonban az illata isteni volt, és vendéglátója anélkül kortyolt bele sajátjába, hogy leégette volna a nyelvét, így Yuuri is megkóstolta. – Hű, nem is nyúlik! – állapította meg megkönnyebbülten, majd az idős asszony meglepett tekintetét látva rájött, hogy ezt sikerült hangosan kimondania. – Mármint… nagyon finom, köszönöm – nevetgélt zavartan. Günter a fejét szedné, amiért egyáltalán belekóstolt, de már úgyis mindegy volt.  
  
\- Nos, Felség – csóválta fejét somolyogva -, ezt örömmel hallom.  
\- Kérem, szólítson Yuurinak – mosolygott a levestől kipirult orcákkal.  
\- Én vagyok a város polgármesterének felesége, Thekla – tette vissza bögréjét az asztalra, és a fekete hajú követte a példáját. – A férjem és az emberei a fővárosba utaztak, ezért Felségednek sajnos be kell érnie velem. Bár be kell vallanom, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a démonkirály valaha is ide utazna.  
\- Nem azért jöttem, hogy megbüntessek bárkit is! – emelte fel kezeit védekező pozícióba Yuuri. – Azt se tudtam, hogy Shinou démonokat űzött ki az országból. Vagy azt, hogy egyáltalán bárkit is kiűzött volna az országból – ráncolta a homlokát. Meglehet, hogy Günter egy kissé szelektíven oktatta, ami a történelmüket illette. Pedig mennyivel hasznosabb lett volna, mint ismerni, hogy az akárhanyadik vérengző akárki ötszarvú marhát evett az ötvenedik felégetett emberi falu megünneplésére.   
\- Ah, gondolom, nem ezt hangoztatják az oktatók a gyerekeknek az első Maou-ról – csettintett a nyelvével Thekla, Yuuri pedig némán a fejét rázta. Az ő megérkezéséig még iskola se nagyon volt, csupán a nemesek részesültek oktatásban. – Vagy talán már a tanítók se tudják – sóhajtott egyet lemondóan. – Nálunk is csak pár feljegyzés maradt a történtekről, és ahogy teltek az évszázadok, egyre inkább elfelejtették a mazoku nyelvet is. Ma alig néhányan beszéljük az országban.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezett rá Yuuri együtt érzően. Bármit is tettek a kitaszítottak, szörnyű lehetett a tudat a leszármazottaik számára, hogy még a történelemkönyvekben sem tesznek említést róluk, akárha soha nem is léteztek volna.  
  
\- A legenda szerint – vette magához bögréjét ismét, és tartott egy rövid szünetet, mialatt ivott -, minden a győzedelmes nap után kezdődött. Ahogy a Shinou megkezdte az építkezéseket, hogy letegye a démonkirályság alapjait, a háborúban részt vett démonok kezdték elragadtatni magukat. Fitogtatták az erejüket, rémisztgették és bántalmazták az embereket. Gyáváknak és alsóbbrendű lényeknek titulálták őket, és nap mint nap sanyargatták azokat, akik nem vettek részt a Soushu elleni harcokban.  
\- Caloriában is terjedt valami efféle – pislogott párat Yuuri -, de arról kiderült, hogy nem igaz.  
\- De ez az, Felség – mosolyodott el szomorkásan. – Bárcsak ne lenne az, de maguk a száműzöttek jegyezték le a tetteiket. Az őseinket azért üldözték el, mert fenyegették az uralkodó békéről szőtt terveit. És mi sem térhetünk vissza – kortyolt tovább italából.  
\- És a maryoku! – kapott észbe a Maou. – Hogyan használhatják a démonkirályságon kívül?  
\- Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét Thekla, majd kezével a fiatal bögréje felé intett. – Igyon, még mielőtt meghűlne.  
Yuuri tűnődve iszogatott a levesből. Talán adhatott volna egy esélyt a helyi démonoknak? Végül is ő volt az uralkodó, nála volt a döntés joga… Persze, mindez évezredekkel ezelőtt történt, és ahogy a polgármester felesége is mondta, mostanra alig néhányan beszélték a mazoku nyelvet. Mi értelme lett volna hát visszavinni őket Shin Makokuba? Ráadásul egy kis hang is felcsendült a fejében, ami gyanúsan hasonlított Conradéra, mondván, hogy nem állt jogában önkényesen eldönteni valakikről, hogy biztosan szerencsétlenek. És ha a helyiek szerettek itt élni? Ha boldogok voltak? Akkor csak önző módon meghozná a döntést helyettük, és felborítaná az életüket.  
\- Talán Günter csak azért nem mesélt erről, mert félt, hogy elhamarkodott döntést hoznék – töprengett Yuuri félhangosan.   
  
\- Miért jött ide, Felség? – kérdezett rá végül az asszony, makacsul kitartva a hivatalos megszólítás mellett. A kérdése azonban kizökkentette a királyt a gondolataiból, s újfent arra késztette Yuurit, hogy jól fontolja meg válaszát. Hiszen elmondhatta volna a valós okot, amiért idejött, és akkor talán még némi segítséget is kaphatna, de… De mi van akkor, ha a többiek szerint ez túl kockázatos lenne? Addig-addig latolgatta az esélyeit, mígnem arra jutott, hogy kénytelen segítséget kérni. Végtére is egy idegen országban volt, ahol elvétve beszélte valaki a nyelvét, és nem volt se térképe, se útmutatása vagy nyoma, amely elvezethette volna a rejtélyes kincshez.  
\- Egy eltűnt gyűrűt keresek – fogott bele az igazságba, de Thekla felnevetett.  
\- A Maou gyűrűjét? Az csak legenda! – legyintett kedélyesen, de lévén, hogy az uralkodó nem nevetett vele, csakhamar ő is abbahagyta. – Felség. Nem tudom, kitől hallott róla, de már rengetegen keresték. Emberek, démonok, sellők…  
\- S-sellők?! – esett le a feketeség álla.  
\- Még az isteni fajhoz tartozók is keresték, de mindenki feladta. Ha itt lenne…  
\- Shinou-tól tudok róla – dobta le a bombát a Maou. Ha most nem nézték őrültnek, akkor soha.  
\- A rég elhunyt démonkirálytól – várt megerősítést Thekla, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, jól hallott.  
  
\- Hát – nevetgélt Yuuri zavarában -, inkább a szellemétől. Szabadon mászkál a kastélyban és a templomban… - mesélte lelkesen, aztán gyorsan abbahagyta, amint rájött, hogy erről jobb lett volna hallgatni. Nem csak azért, mert ez akár egy horrortörténet kezdetének is beillett volna, de egyébként sem volt közismert tény. – Öhm, szóval a gyűrű…  
\- Felség, ha ezt is állítja, és ha igaz is – dörzsölte meg karjait az idősebb démon, minthogy libabőrös lett az elhangzottaktól -, az a gyűrű eltűnt. Nem tudok róla, hogy bárki is visszahozta volna ide.  
\- Ha kiderül, hogy egész végig Shin Makokuban volt, Wolfram a fejemet veszi – temette arcát a kezeibe.  
\- Lehetséges, hogy az utolsó viselője magával vitte a sírba – vetette fel Thekla.   
\- Ah, így még rosszabb! – nyüszített fel méltóságteljesen. – Egyúttal a jegyesem ősének sírrablója is leszek.  
Ekkor hirtelen sikoltozás zaja szűrődött be kintről, mire a két mazoku döbbenten nézett össze. Kisvártatva mindketten fel is álltak, és kisiettek az utcára, hogy kiderítsék, mi történt.   
\- Shinou! – szaladt el mellettük ekkor egy sikoltozó asszony, aki a gyermeke kezét fogva menekült minél távolabb a tértől. Yuuri nem érthette ugyan, mi mást mondtak még a kiáltozók, de abban biztos volt, hogy a „Shinou” név sokszor elhangzott.  
\- Azt mondják, Shinou visszatért, hogy bosszút álljon – ráncolta a homlokát a polgármester felesége, tekintetével a probléma forrását keresve a tömegben.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne ereje idáig eljönni – szólalt meg ekkor egy jól ismert hang Yuuri mögött, mire a páros azonnal megfordult.  
\- Murata, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte a Maou összezavarodva.  
\- Attól tartok, Lord von Bielefeldet összetévesztették valakivel – jegyezte meg sajnálkozva.  
\- És te mindezt az oldalvonalról figyeled – vetett rá egy lapos pillantást Yuuri. – Tudtad, hogy ez fog történni, igaz?  
\- Shibuya, fáj, hogy ezt feltételezed rólam – igazította meg a szemüvegét Murata.   
\- Képzelem – forgatta szemeit az uralkodó, majd mosolyogva a mellette álló idős asszonyhoz fordult. – Öhm… Lady Thekla, bemutatom a Nagy Bölcset, Murata Kent.  
\- Ha nem ismernélek jobban, cinizmust vélnék felfedezni a hangodban – közölte legjobb barátjával a Nagy Bölcs egy széles mosollyal.  
A polgármester felesége csupán bólintott a mélyen tisztelt tanácsadónak, aki hasonlóképpen üdvözölte az asszonyt. Ám Yuuri a távolságtartó köszöntésből semmit sem vett észre, minthogy végre sikerült kiszúrnia a tömegből a szőke nemest.  
\- Hé! – kiabált jegyesének, szabad kezével integetve neki, minthogy a másikkal a bögréjét fogta. – Hé, Wolf! Halálra rémiszted a lakosokat!  
Az integetés és kiabálás elérte a remélt hatást, Lord von Bielefeld észrevette az uralkodót, jóllehet igen feldúltan közeledett felé.  
\- Hogy van képed ezt mondani nekem – dörrent Yuurira, miközben megragadta őt a pokrócnál fogva -, miután csak úgy eltűntél?! Szerinted rémisztően nézek ki?!  
\- D-dehogy! – csóválta a fejét Yuuri hevesen, aztán békítően meglapogatta Wolfram vállát. – A helyiekről beszéltem, azt hitték, Shinou vagy – magyarázta el, és ez már lenyugtatni látszott Wolframot.  
  
\- És miért vagy vizes? – mérte végig a feketeséget ekkor a szőke, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy a Nagy Bölcs és egy idős asszony szórakozottan figyelte a szóváltásukat. – És mit iszol?! – akadt ki újfent, amiért naiv jegyese a jó ég tudja, mit fogyasztott épp.  
\- Öhm… - pirult el a Maou, aki jól tudta, hogy óvatlan volt, amikor nem elég, hogy elfogadta az italt, de bele is kóstolt. Hát nevetgélve kereste a nem létező érveket, miközben csatlakozott hozzájuk Conrad is, aki mosolyogva konstatálta, hogy keresztfia jól volt.  
\- Yuuri! – háborgott a szőke, folytatva a másik korholását. – Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen? Már Günter is annyi… – akadt el mondatában, mikor valaki meglökte hátulról. – Hogy merészeled?! – fordult támadója után Wolfram, egyúttal a kardja után is nyúlva, ám a tettes már rég elszaladt.  
\- Hah? – pislogott párat Yuuri, aztán elkerekedtek a szemei a felismeréstől. – Az a gyerek vádolt meg! – nyomta bögréjét jegyese kezébe, és üldözőbe vette a menekülő idegent. Conrad természetesen azonnal a nyomába eredt, de Lord von Bielefeldet visszatartotta a Nagy Bölcs, mivel nem tartotta célravezetőnek az ártatlan lakosok további rémisztgetését.   
\- Felség! – kiáltott királya után Lord Weller, de hamar beérte őt.  
\- Arra ment! – mutatott Yuuri az egyik utcára, ahol utoljára befordulni látta a gyereket. Nem értette, miért vádolta meg korábban a fiú, mikor semmit se tett, de ki akarta deríteni.   
A két démon fokozatosan felzárkózott a gyermekhez, és a férfi csakhamar meg is ragadta annak karját.   
\- Eresszen! – próbált kiszabadulni a fiú, de mindhiába. A nyakon csípett gyerek addig küzdött és kapálózott, míg ki nem esett zsebéből a hófehér kendő, melyet nemrég oly sietve tömködött bele.  
  
\- Nyugodj meg, nem akarunk bántani – próbálta csitítani a kedélyeket Yuuri, mialatt lehajolt, hogy felvegye az elejtett tárgyat. – Tessék, a zsebken… Várjunk – vonta össze a szemöldökét, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a kendőt, és meglátta rajta a címert. – Ez Wolframé! Az előbb szándékosan mentél neki?  
A kisfiú azonban nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, mindössze gyilkos tekintettel meredt a démonkirályra. Felettébb gyanús viselkedése már Lord Wellert is nyugtalanítani kezdte, így összevont szemöldökkel meredt a fogolyra.  
\- Miért vádoltál meg korábban azzal, hogy bántalmaztalak? – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri, de újfent némaság köszöntötte.  
\- Felség, javasolhatnám, hogy vigyük vissza a polgármesterhez? – ajánlotta Conrad, barna tekintetét keresztfiára emelve, aki csak bólintott egyet válaszul. Azon már meg sem lepődött, hogy a férfi honnan tudta, ki mellett állt a főtérnél. Végtére is Conradról volt szó, szinte magától értetődő volt, hogy ő tudta.  
\- Továbbra sem fogod elmondani, miért vettél el egy zsebkendőt? – sóhajtott fel Yuuri pár percnyi séta után, de a gyerek csak fújt egyet. – Igazán, ha folyt az orrod, elég lett volna kérni egy zsebkendőt, és adtunk volna.  
\- Yuuri, nem hiszem, hogy Wolfram erre a célra használná azt a darabot – somolygott Lord Weller.  
\- Ha? – pislogott párat az uralkodó, majd jobban szemügyre vette a kendőt, ami valóban makulátlanul fehérnek tűnt. – Ahhoz túl tiszta, hogy a száját törölje meg vele.  
\- Úgy vélem, Wolfram ezzel viszi fel a kölnijét – mosolygott a barna hajú férfi kedélyesen, mintha a puszta gondolatot is szórakoztatónak találta volna.  
\- Van ilyen? – lepődött meg Yuuri, aztán megszagolta a kendőt. – Ó, és tényleg. Wolframnak mindig napraforgó illata van, nem? – szippantott egyet a zsebkendőből ismét. – És cseresznyevirág, de még biztos van néhány összetevője.  
Mialatt a főtér felé tartottak, Conrad mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a Maou próbálta kitalálni, hányféle illat alkothatta a misztikus kölnit. Ám a valódi, s egyetlen alapanyagát mindvégig kihagyta… „Cäcilie vörös sóhaját”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sayonara:_ Ég veled, viszlát. (Bár az utóbbi abban az értelemben, hogy erős a bizonytalanság, inkább véglegességre utal.)  
>  Egyébként, ha valaki ettől tartana, továbbra sem fogok random módon japán szavakat beszúrni a szövegbe, de erre jó okom volt. Ez az egy szó ugyanis sok mindenről árulkodik. ;)


	6. Csak előre, és vissza se nézz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy teve, egy árnyék és némi bonyodalom. Már csak az a kérdés, milyen döntést hoz majd az uralkodó?

Ahogy a három személy visszaért a polgármester házához, immár nem csak Wolframot, Muratát és a polgármester feleségét találták ott, hanem Josakot és az egész csapatukat is.  
\- Wolf, ez a tiéd – nyújtotta át jegyesének a kendőjét Yuuri, mire az pislogott párat, aztán enyhén elpirulva gyorsan zsebre dugta a tárgyat. Így is épp elég megalázó volt hallgatnia Josak vicceit arról, hogy a király rémisztőnek titulálta őt, de most több felől is kuncogást hallott. Hát körbehordozta gyilkos tekintetét a katonákon – nyomban el is némítva őket -, akik mostanság túlzottan sokat engedtek meg maguknak. Ezt is csak jövendőbelije laza természetének köszönhették, ezért a feketeséget is egy lesújtó pillantással illette. – Eh? – lépett egyet hátra Yuuri meghökkenve. Nem értette, mi lelte a szőkét.  
S mialatt a jegyespár néma párbeszédet folytatott, Thekla a saját nyelvükön kérdezte ki a kisfiút, akit Conrad még mindig lefogott.  
\- Lady Thekla… - fordult ekkor az idős asszonyhoz a Maou. – Mi folyik itt?  
\- Hogy érti, Felség? – emelte fáradt tekintetét az uralkodóra a kérdezett.  
\- Úgy értem, miért hallgatózott a fiú az ajtónknál? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri. Békés természetűnek tartotta magát, de kezdte úgy érezni, a bolondját járatták vele. – Miért vádolt meg engem? És miért akarta ellopni Wolfram zsebkendőjét? – nézett ezúttal a tőle telhető legszigorúbb tekintettel a fiúra, minthogy jól tudta, az értette a mazoku nyelvet. Ám a színtiszta gyűlölettől izzó gyermeki szempárra semmi sem készíthette fel, s szigorú vonásait hamar szomorúak váltották fel.  
\- Nem árulta el – közölte Thekla érdektelen hangon. – És valószínűleg nem is fogja. Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha Felséged visszatérne a királyságába – nézett egyenesen a fekete szemekbe. – Ahogy mondtam, itt egyébként sem lehet a gyűrű.  
\- Ez az, menj csak haza! – vetette oda a kisfiú, és rúgott egyet a földbe, hogy amennyi homok összegyűlt a kövezett úton, az lehetőleg mind a király felé szálljon.  
\- Te…! – mordult fel Wolfram, de jegyese kinyújtotta elé az egyik karját, és a fejét rázta.  
\- Hamarosan itt lesznek, és akkor nem menekülsz! – folytatta a fiú dühösen.  
\- Kik elől? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a Nagy Bölcs. Számított ugyan ellenállásra, ha ide jönnek, de az események kezdtek egyre zavarosabbá válni.  
  
\- Válaszolj a kérdésére! – türelmetlenkedett Lord von Bielefeld, mikor egyértelművé vált a gyermek negédes mosolyából, hogy esze ágában sem volt megadni a választ, amire kíváncsiak voltak.  
\- Miről beszél? – fordult Yuuri ismét a polgármester feleségéhez, aki letaglózva meredt a fiúra. Aztán a nő feltett pár kérdést a gyermeknek a nyelvükön, amire az már hajlandó volt válaszolni. Ám a válasznak Thekla nem örülhetett, mert megragadta a fiú egyik karját, elhúzta őt Conradtól, és néhány mérges megjegyzést követően – amelyek leginkább feddésnek hangzottak – elkergette őt.   
\- El kell menniük, gyorsan – fordult vissza az értetlenül pislogó király felé az idős asszony, aztán sietős léptekkel megindult a háza bejárati ajtajához.  
\- De hát… - kezdte volna Yuuri, de ezúttal a Nagy Bölcs intett nemet a fejével.  
\- A legjobb, ha reggel azonnal elmennek. Ne késlekedjenek! – közölte Thekla még utoljára, majd kapkodva bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
\- Kitől tarthat ennyire? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram. – Nem ő a polgármester felesége?  
\- Épp ezért aggasztó – tűnődött Lord Weller félhangosan.  
\- Murata, szerinted tényleg lehetséges, hogy nem itt van a gyűrű? – emelte sötét tekintetét legjobb barátjára tanácstalanul.  
\- Nem – csóválta fejét a szemüveges bölcs. – Nem lehet máshol.  
\- Akkor mihez kezdünk most? – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram türelmetlenül.  
\- Hát, senkiben sem bízhatunk – túrt fekete hajfürtjeibe a király tanácstalanul, mire jegyese felhorkantott.  
  
\- Ezt eddig is tudtuk. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki mindig azt feltételezi, hogy meg lehet bízni másokban – közölte tárgyilagosan, mire párja méltatlankodva próbálta igazolni, hogy mindenki megérdemel egy esélyt. – Akárhogy is – intette le királyát -, nem fogunk útbaigazítást kapni a gyűrű holléte felől, mert azt hiszik, hogy nincs itt vagy elveszett. És úgy tűnik, valaki megpróbál az életedre törni. Ezek sokkal fontosabbak, mint az, hogy nem lehet megbízni a helyiekben. Egyébként is árulók leszármazottai – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
\- Wolf… - sóhajtott fel Yuuri a reménytelen eset láttán. Kedvese sokat fejlődött ugyan az első találkozásuk óta, de még kétségtelenül volt hova.  
\- Mi az? Az árulók mindig is azok maradnak – jelentette ki tüntetőleg a szőke nemes. – Hisz láthattad, a kölyöknek első dolga volt értesíteni az ellenségünket, akiről még csak azt sem tudjuk, hogy ki az!   
\- Lord von Bielefeld meglátása helyes, Shibuya – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs. – Vaktában tapogatózunk. És annál, hogy tudjuk, meg fognak támadni minket, csak az a rosszabb, hogy nem tudjuk, kik.  
\- Fenébe – sóhajtott fel Yuuri. – Bárcsak hallhattuk volna, hogy mit mondtak! Azt hittem, ebben a világban mindenki egy nyelvet beszél, csak az írás tér el az emberi területen…   
\- Mert sosem figyelsz Günterre – vetett egy szúrós pillantást jegyesére Wolfram, mire az nevetgélni kezdett kínjában. Ezt a vádat igazán nem tudta hárítani.  
\- Mit tehetnék? Annyira unalmas – vakarta a tarkóját a démonkirály, de csakhamar komolyabb hangnemre váltott. – Hogy fogunk így kommunikálni?  
\- Ezekkel – mutatott fel egy kisebb zacskót Josak vigyorogva, hogy mindenki jól láthassa annak tartalmát.  
  
\- Anissina fordító kütyüje? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuuri meglepetten. Eszébe sem jutott volna magával hozni ilyesmit.  
\- Hamarabb is szólhattál volna róla – rótta meg Wolfram morcosan a kémet, aki erre csak vállat vont.  
\- Ha ők is tudták volna, hogy érthetjük a nyelvüket, hallgattak volna. Egyébként… Ki mondta, hogy egyikünk sem viselte a szerkezetet? – kacsintott az uralkodóra Josak, mire annak felderült az arca.  
\- És mit mondtak? – kapott az alkalmon Yuuri.  
\- Nos – adta át a zacskót Conradnak a férfi, hogy az szétosztogathassa a tartalmát. – Semmi érdemlegeset. Akárkitől is fél az az asszony – túrt a hajába a kém -, magas rangú személy lehet.   
\- Egy nemes? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram.  
\- Akkor nem kellene segítenünk nekik? – hümmögött a király, amivel sikerült megdöbbentenie társait. – Mármint, ha segítenénk megoldani a problémát, és nem félnének, akkor talán segítőkészebbek lennének.  
\- Yuuri! – csattant fel Wolfram. – Az a valaki téged akar!   
\- Ah, valóban – dörzsölte meg a nyakát a feketeség. – Akkor nem is igazán kell keresnünk, igaz?   
\- Felség – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad. – Lehetséges, hogy tényleg nem tudnak a gyűrű hollétéről még hallomásból sem. Mi pedig kevesen vagyunk ahhoz, hogy fellépjünk egy olyan ellenséggel szemben, ami akár egy hadsereggel is bírhat. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha sikertelenül járunk, akkor nagyobb veszélybe sodorhatjuk a lakosokat, mint amekkorában most vannak.  
  
\- Így igaz, a leglogikusabb a részünkről, ha holnap minden szükséges holmit beszerzünk, és továbbállunk – bólintott Murata, mire Yuuri bizonytalanul nézett először rá, aztán keresztapjára. Tudta, hogy igazuk volt, de úgy érezte, cserbenhagyná a helyieket, ha szemet hunyna a dolog felett.  
\- Tudom, hogy igazatok van – adott végül hangot a gondolatainak. – De hogyan hagyhatjuk őket a sorsukra? Lényegében ők is démonok… talán csapdába estek a houseki sivatag miatt! – nézett végig segélykérően a barátain, akik legszívesebben egyöntetűen felsóhajtottak volna. Ám nem tették, csupán lemondó tekintettel méltatták becses uralkodójukat.  
\- Hát… - tette csípőre az egyik kezét a kém. – Reggelnél hamarabb úgysem indulhatunk el, akár vissza is vonulhatunk a fogadóba, és holnap eldönthetjük – vetette fel, hogy ne kelljen azonnal beleegyezniük a királyuk elhamarkodott óhajába.   
Mivel a többiek hamar ráeszméltek a javaslat valódi értelmére, mindannyian beleegyeztek a téma elhalasztásába. Visszatértek hát a fogadóba, ahol Yuuri a jegyesével a sarkában visszakullogott a szobájukba, hogy lepihenjenek. Nem sejtette, miről beszélhettek a többiek, de már nem is nagyon érdekelte. Komolyan kifáradt, és egyébként is mindnyájan a szavukat adták arra, hogy később fognak döntést hozni.  
Amint a páros mögött bezárult a szoba ajtaja, a feketeség a másik felé fordult, aki felvont szemöldökkel próbálta kitalálni, ezúttal mivel próbálja majd megfűzni vajszívű királya.  
\- Sajnálom – mosolygott rá Yuuri őszintén, amivel sikerült kellőképpen meglepnie a szőkét. – Azt, hogy aggódtatok miattam.  
  
\- Lehetne annyi eszed, hogy nem kísérted a sorsot – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt, miközben helytelenítően csóválta a fejét, de mikor semmilyen választ nem kapott, sóhajtva leengedte karjait. Az ágyhoz sétált, és jegyesével szembefordulva leült rá. – Nem a te dolgod, hogy üldözőbe vegyél valakit. Különösképpen azért, mert lehet, hogy eleve az elcsalogatás volt a céljuk. Egy királynak gondolnia kell a tettei következményére, és… Yuuri? – nézett fel párjára, mikor az megállt előtte.   
\- Igazad van, Wolf – mosolygott jegyesére, aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet, felkészült, és lovagló ülésben a másik ölébe ült.   
Az új fejlemény hatására Wolfram szemei először elkerekedtek, ám a tekintete szinte azonnal el is lágyult. Halványan elpirulva fonta a karjait Yuuri köré, és egyenesen a fekete szempárba nézett. Lehet, hogy párjának nem a legizgatóbb módon sikerült megvalósítania tervét, de ő értékelte a próbálkozást.  
\- Le kellene szoknom arról, hogy fejjel menjek a falnak – mosolygott zavarában az uralkodó, kerülve a másik pillantását, miközben az ő arcszíne is egyre mélyebb árnyalatot öltött.   
\- Nyápic – húzódott vigyorra Wolfram szája, és ezúttal annyira közel húzta magához Yuurit, hogy meg tudja csókolni. A távolságot azonban párja szüntette meg, s mialatt ajkaik egymáshoz simultak, lassan hátradőltek az ágyon.  
  
\- Shibuya, remélem, kifáradtál – nyitott be a szobába a Nagy Bölcs, aki mögött ott állt Josak és Conrad is. Fel voltak rá készülve lelkiekben, hogy esetleg egy üres szobát találnak, minthogy a szőke nemest a démonkirály bármikor az ujja köré tudta csavarni. Leszámítva persze az olyan alkalmakat, amikor felmerült egy esetleges hűtlenségi incidens.  
A trió dermedten nézte az egymást faló jegyeseket, akik még ekkor sem szakították meg csókjukat. Végtére is a saját szobájukban voltak…  
\- Ah, fiatalság, szerelem – zárta be maguk mögött az ajtót Josak, kiterelve a sokkolt Kapitányát, noha a Nagy Bölcs is zokon vette, hogy a jelenlétük semmilyen hatást sem ért el legjobb barátjánál.  
\- Abba sem hagyták – pislogott párat Murata a fejét csóválva. – És az az én ágyam. „Ne zavarj” táblát kellett volna vennem Shibuyának a születésnapjára.  
A kém eközben döbbent bajtársát figyelte. Nem tudhatta pontosan, mit érezhetett a másik, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem lehetett kellemes. Gyakorlatilag rányitott az öccsére és a keresztfiára, akik még arra se vették a fáradságot, hogy szétrebbenjenek vagy szabadkozzanak.  
\- Őfelsége kétségtelenül kezd felnőni – paskolta meg párszor Conrad vállát szórakozottan, aztán elindult a lépcső felé. – Hallottam ugyan pletykákat a megváltozott viselkedéséről, de ez… Most még jobban sajnálom, hogy nem voltam ott az ominózus jelenetnél, amikor Lord von Christ rájuk nyitott – közölte kedélyesen, aztán búcsút intett az ajtó előtt ácsorgóknak, és távozott.   
\- Lord Weller? – sandított a féldémonra a Nagy Bölcs, mire a férfi mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
\- A legjobb lesz, ha lefekszem aludni. Jó éjszakát, Eminenciád – biccentett a mélyen tisztelt Nagy Bölcs felé, aztán távozott, hogy visszatérjen a Josakkal közös szobájába.  
  
\- Shibuya – nyitott vissza a szobájukba Murata pár percnyi töprengést követően. – Amíg egy szobán osztozunk, vagy viselkedjetek szemérmesen, vagy vegyetek be. – Épp ahogy sejtette, a jegyesek azon nyomban felfüggesztették közös elfoglaltságukat.  
\- Murata! – méltatlankodott Yuuri mélységesen elpirulva. Nem értette, hogy juthatott egyáltalán ilyesmi legjobb barátja eszébe.  
\- És mostantól a másik ágy az enyém – zárta kulcsra az ajtót a Nagy Bölcs, hogy ne érkezhessen váratlan látogatójuk, mialatt ők mélyen aludtak.  
\- Senki sem mondta, hogy tegyetek minket veled közös szobába – forgatta a szemeit a Maou, de felkelt jegyeséről, aki azon nyomban fel is ült, és szemmel láthatóan zavarban volt.  
\- Senki sem gondolta, hogy épp te fogod leteperni Lord von Bielefeldet – felelt hasonlóan kedves hangnemben a szőkére festett hajú fiú. Eközben a nevezett nemes azon volt, hogy a zsörtölődő párosnak hátat fordítva átöltözzön hálóingébe.  
\- V-várj csak! Ezt hogy érted?! – csattant fel Yuuri. – Hetek óta ugratsz ezzel. És különben is te biztattál arra, hogy legyek kezdeményező!  
\- A megfelelő helyen és időben – legyezgetett jobb kezével Murata. – Ami nem a közös szobánkban van!  
\- H-honnan kellett volna tudnom – kezdett zavarba jönni Yuuri -, hogy…  
\- Lefekhetnénk aludni? – próbált véget vetni az értelmetlen civódásnak Wolfram.  
\- Nem! – érkezett egyszerre a két japán fiú válasza, aztán pislogva egymásra néztek, és kisvártatva nevetni kezdtek.  
\- Én lefekszem aludni – forgatta szemeit Wolfram, miközben bemászott a takaró alá.  
\- Ha? – hagyott fel a nevetéssel a feketeség, mikor leesett neki a tantusz. – Nem túl kicsi az ágy?  
  
\- Arra célzol, hogy nem férünk el rajta ketten? – vetett rá egy szúrós pillantást jegyese. – Csak hogy tudd, kettőnk közül nem én lettem nehezebb az utóbbi időben.  
\- Nem-nem! – emelte fel gyorsan a kezeit tiltakozva az uralkodó. – És hé! Izmosabb lettem – vonta össze a szemöldökét, mikor betalált a sértés. – De ismerve az alvási szokásaidat, az egyikünk biztosan a földön fog kikötni. Feltehetőleg én – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt.   
\- Miről beszélsz?! – háborodott fel ezúttal Wolfram. – Csak egyszer rúgtalak ki az ágyból!  
\- Szándékosan legalábbis – vetett rá egy lapos pillantást Yuuri, mire a szőkeség orcái halványan kipirultak.  
\- Akkor gondolom, mi fogunk osztozni az ágyon – vont vállat Murata.  
\- Ne merészelj igent mondani! – vetett egy fenyegető pillantást párjára Wolfram.   
\- Öhm… Toljuk össze az ágyakat? – javasolta Yuuri óvatosan, mire a másik kettő összenézett, és lassan bólintottak.  
Így hát alig néhány perc múlva a földszinten tartózkodók fülsértő nyikorgásnak és recsegésnek lehettek fültanúi, mialatt az emeleten a három fiatal nekiveselkedett, hogy együttes erővel a másik ágyhoz tolják az ajtóhoz közelebbi, nehéz szerkezetű ágyat.  
\- Huh, remek munka! – könnyebbült meg Yuuri, mikor sikeresen véghezvitték küldetésüket, de barátai még nem jutottak szóhoz a szuszogástól.   
Nem sokkal később, mire Yuuri és Murata is átöltöztek a pizsamájukba, Wolfram már mélyen aludt.   
\- Mint egy nagypapa – csóválta a fejét a démonkirály, miközben kritikus pillantással méregette a szőkét.  
\- Mit vársz? Már nyolcvan is elmúlt – állapította meg Murata vigyorogva, majd váltott egy sokatmondó pillantást legjobb barátjával, aztán a tenyerüket a szájukra szorítva próbálták tompítani a nevetésüket. – Na jó, én nem alszom a szélén, akkor biztosan a földön kötök ki. Viszont, ha a jegyesedet betoljuk az ágy közepére, akkor mindkettőnket ki fog rúgni – jelentette ki a Nagy Bölcs suttogva, amelynek hallatán Yuuri legszívesebben homlokon csapta volna magát. Hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy ő mindenképpen Murata mellett alszik majd, ahogyan az ágyak összetolása nélkül is alakult volna.  
\- Csak szórakozol, ugye? – sóhajtott fel végül a démonkirály fáradtan, de egy igencsak határozott szempárral találta szembe magát.

*

\- Dacascos, a lámpát! – utasította Greta a férfit, aki némi szöszmötölést követően sikeresen véghez is vitte a feladatot. Az olajlámpa fénye pedig bevilágította az aprócska, ablaktalan helyiséget, amelynek közepén értetlenül állt a három cselédlány.  
\- Hercegnő, miért kellett a kamrába bújnunk? – kérdezett rá Doria.  
\- Azért gyűltünk össze, mert Yuurinak szüksége van ránk – tette csípőre a kezét a kislány, és a szemeiben olyan határozott tűz villogott, melyet a cselédek eddig csak egy személy esetében láttak.  
\- Őfelsége bajban van? – hökkent meg Dacascos, aki abban a hitben élt, hogy a király elutazott. – De hercegnő, nem kellene értesítenünk Lord von Voltaire-t?   
\- Vagy Lord von Christot – ajánlotta Lasagna, de Sangria a fejét rázta, és a férfi is egyetérteni látszott vele.  
\- Lord von Christ még nem heverte ki a sokkot – öntötte szavakba a magyarázatot végül Dacascos.  
\- A Maou jó híre forog kockán! – húzta ki magát Greta, és igyekezett épp úgy magasra emelni az állát, ahogy Wolframtól szokta látni. – Gwendal is segíteni fog, de szükség lesz a ti segítségetekre is. Készen álltok megvédeni a királyt? – emelt egy répát a magasba.  
\- Igen! – álltak vigyázzba a kérdezettek.  
\- Akkor a küldetésünk ezennel kezdetét veszi! – jelentette ki a kislány lelkesen.  
\- És mitől kell megvédenünk Őfelségét? – kérdezte Sangria elszántan.  
\- Anissina legújabb találmányától – felelt Greta drámai hangon, nem kis megdöbbenést váltva ki a vörös hajú nő legfőbb híveiből. Ám az uralkodójuk iránt érzett tisztelet győzött, és a cselédek könnyes szemmel, de felesküdtek bálványuk ellen.  
\- És az excellenciás úr ebben részt vesz? – dörzsölte kopasz fejét Dacascos értetlenül. A világ a feje tetejére állt, és a Lady von Karbelnikoff elleni akció megkezdődött.

*

_Ahogy oldalra pillantott, egy szenvedélytől ködös, koromfekete szempár nézett vissza rá. Yuuri fekete haja kuszán terült szét a párnán, az arca pedig pirospozsgásnak hatott. Aztán a démonkirály lassan felkönyökölt, és egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, miközben arcpirító semmiségeket suttogott._  
\- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte rekedt hangon, ahogy megérezte a dereka köré fonódó karokat.   
\- Hm? Hát nem találod ki? – kérdezte olyan mély hangon, mintha Maou alakban lett volna. – Kívánlak – suttogta a fülébe, akár egy ragadozó, majd áldozata nyakába temette az arcát.   
  
\- Hogy?! – riadt fel Murata, de képtelen volt felülni. Szaggatott lélegzetvételek közepette kellett konstatálnia, hogy moccanni sem bírt, mivel Yuuri és Wolfram szorosan közrezárták. Sóhajtva húzta végig kezét az arcán, értetlenül próbálva megemészteni iménti álmát, melyet végül csak a tomboló hormonok számlájára tudott írni. Egy újabb sóhaj kíséretében pedig gyenge látása ellenére is igyekezett rájönni, miért kötött ki szardellaként.   
Azonban Yuuri halk szuszogásai a fülében nem segítettek csitítani továbbra is heves szívverését, és így kissé nehezebb feladat volt a környezetére koncentrálnia. Oldalra sandítva sikerült ugyan kivennie legjobb barátja arcának körvonalait, de többet az asztalon égve hagyott lámpa fénye ellenére sem látott belőle. Hát tekintete lejjebb vándorolt a másik alakján, egészen odáig, ahol Yuuri és Wolfram kezei összekulcsolódtak.   
Elképesztőnek találta, hogy álmukban is megtalálták a módját annak, hogyan kerülhetnek egymáshoz a lehető legközelebb. Akkor is, ha egy akadály választotta el őket egymástól. Hiszen kettejük között fekve Murata nem volt más, mint egy nem kívánatos úttorlasz, és soha nem is lesz más. És ez így volt rendjén. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy az uralkodó összekötötte magát a szőke nemessel, nem volt visszaút. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy Wolframnak mikor sikerül behálóznia őt.  
Mégis… Murata néha eltöprengett azon, mi minden alakulhatott volna másként, ha akkor régen nem csattant volna el az a bizonyos pofon. Vajon akkor is egymás mellett kötöttek volna ki? Vagy Yuuri adott volna esélyt másnak is?  
  
\- Hm – törte meg a szuszogása ütemét ekkor a feketeség -, Wolf…  
Lord von Bielefeld nevének hallatán Murata szemöldöke rángatózni kezdett, és önkéntelenül is taszított egyet a királyon. Ami nem is lett volna probléma, ha a szerencsétlen fiú nem egyensúlyozott volna már így is az ágy szélén. A lökésnek köszönhetően azonban Yuuri egy puffanással padlót ért, s noha eleresztette Wolfram kezét, még az esés közben kissé magával húzta őt. Hát a szőkeség immár félig a Nagy Bölcsön feküdt, aki ekkor eszmélt rá, mit is tett, és moccanni sem mert. Alvást tettetett, és feszülten várta, hogy miként reagál majd barátja.   
Néhány perc múlva viszont ismét felcsendült Yuuri egyenletes szuszogásának hangja, ezért Murata megkísérelt kiszabadulni a démoni béklyókból. Sikertelenül, ugyanis Wolfram ekkor már kispárnának használta a mellkasát. Így nem maradt más választása, mint várni, és emlékeztetni magát arra, hogy ő a nőket szerette. 

*

\- Ha? – dörzsölgette a szemeit Yuuri, aki úgy érezte, mintha némiképp fázott volna. Aztán óvatosan körbekémlelte környezetét, és rá kellett eszmélnie, hogy bizony a padlón kötött ki.   
 _Wolfram telepatikusan kirúgott az ágyból?! Vagy ez Murata volt? Hihetetlen_  - temette arcát a kezeibe egy nyögéssel.  
\- Miért ilyen gondterhelt, Felség? – csendült fel ekkor egy női hang az egyik sötét sarok felől.  
\- Ki az? – kapta fel a fejét ijedten. Nem a legmegnyugtatóbb dolog hangokat hallani egy olyan helyiségben, ahol ő volt az egyetlen éber személy.  
\- Nem azt mondta, hogy bármi áron megszerzi a gyűrűt? – emelkedett ki egy árny az ajtótól balra eső sarokból, ami még az ágyak eltolása után is kellemetlenül közel esett Yuurihoz.  
\- Honnan tudod? – figyelte tágra nyílt pupillákkal az alakot, amely egyre közelebb ért hozzá.  
\- És eddig semmilyen árat nem fizetett érte – folytatta a bársonyos hang halkan.  
\- Mi folyik itt? – vett egy rövid lélegzetet Yuuri, miközben szíve lassan a torkában dobogott. Az utolsó önálló életet élő árnyék nem hagyott benne kellemes emlékeket, és csak Shinou tudhatja, mihez kezdhetne ezúttal Morgif nélkül. – Ha azt tudod, miért vagyok itt, akkor azt is, hogy mit nem mondtak el nekem? – tett hozzá gyorsan még egy kérdést, aztán egy újabb rövid lélegzetvétel keretében benedvesítette kicserepesedett ajkait.  
\- Nem kellene sokáig itt időznie – billentette félre a fejét az árnyék, noha a mozdulat hatására az alakja kissé összemosódott. – A Szent Homok Birodalmának is van ám uralkodója. Ha a fülébe jutna, hogy a démonkirály itt van… Bizonyára szívélyesen meginvitálná a palotájába – fejezte be gúnyosan.  
\- Miért nem válaszolsz a kérdéseimre? – szorította ökölbe a kezét Yuuri. A félelem helyét fokozatosan átvette szívében a tehetetlenség okozta frusztráció, és vetett egy aggódó pillantást az ágyon fekvő barátaira.  
  
\- Nem fognak felébredni, amíg itt vagyok – érkezett a könnyed felelet. – Játsszunk egy játékot, Felség.  
\- Játékot? – ráncolta a homlokát, jóllehet az jobban aggasztotta, mit tehetett barátaival a lény.  
\- Éppenséggel válaszolhatnék is a kérdéseire, de az agya, mint a szita. Minek törjem magam? – horkantott egyet az árny, amivel cseppet sem vált szimpatikusabbá Yuuri szemében. – A papnőkre sem emlékszik, akkor egy árnyra miért tenné? Marad hát a játék, aminek az első lépése, hogy megjegyezze, amit mondok.  
\- Rendben – biccentett a fiú, minthogy más lehetőség egyébként sem jutott eszébe.  
\- A gyűrű az ország szívében fekszik, de a szív néha megszűnik dobogni – kezdte monoton hangon az idegen. – És ha újraindul is… többé nem lesz ugyanaz. Ha a szándéka tiszta, bennem segítőre lel. De ha nem… - hajolt közelebb Yuurihoz, aki most bánta csak igazán, hogy a lámpás az asztalon volt. – Magam vetek véget Shinou választottjának. A kérdés csak az, hogy Felséged tud-e titkot tartani? – kérdezte suttogva.  
\- A társaimnak nem esik bántódása, ugye? – kérdezte kiszáradt szájjal a király, de ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy elhúzódjon fenyegetőjétől.  
\- Általam nem – érkezett a kedélyes válasz.  
\- Rendben, megegyeztünk – nézett egyenesen az árny arcába, bár sem szemeket, sem arcvonásokat nem láthatott rajta. – Játsszunk.  
\- Akkor hát… - húzódott hátrébb a lény, lassacskán elérve a sarkot, ahol feltűnt. – Keresse a szívet, az mutat utat. Ne vesztegesse az idejét, már elküldték a figyelmeztetést – jegyezte meg még utoljára, aztán eltűnt a sötétségben.  
\- Figyelmeztetést? De kinek?! – kapta sötét tekintetét kétségbeesetten a sarok felé, de nem érkezett válasz. – És miről?  
  
Ahogy teltek a percek, Yuuri végül kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy az árny elment, és egyáltalán nem volt hajlandó felelni a kérdéseire. Rémülettől tágra nyílt szemei a szemben lévő falra meredtek, de ha megkérdezték volna a fiútól, mi volt előtte, képtelen lett volna válaszolni. Gondolatai zakatoló vonatokként cikáztak, és környezetét alig érzékelte. Elméje lassan kezdte feldolgozni a történteket és a kapott információkat, s a félelmet fokozatosan az a megnyugtató érzés váltotta fel, hogy kezdte megérteni a helyzetet.  
A gyűrű tehát itt volt az ország szívében. Jó nyomon jártak, és Yuurinak immár volt egy nagyon jó sejtése, hogy kitől is kellett tartania.  
\- Papnők – motyogta maga elé továbbra is elkerekedett szemekkel.  
\- Shibuya? – nézett le rá az ágyról legjobb barátja.  
\- Papnőket láttam – rázta meg a fejét Yuuri, hogy kizökkentse magát a döbbenetből. – A tornádóban, amikor azt mondtam, hogy láttam valakiket – nézett a fekete szempárba.  
\- Ez biztos? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Murata meglepetten. – Miért jelentek volna meg előtted?  
\- Nem… nem tudom – mászott vissza lassan az ágyra. – Nem emlékszem rájuk csak…   
 _Az előbb mondta egy árnyék, és szerintem igaza lehet_  – horkantott Yuuri gondolatban. Tulajdonképpen miért is bízott meg egy árnyban? Azt se tudta, kinek az árnyéka volt. Nem mintha egyébként normális dolog lett volna beszélő árnyakat látni.  
  
\- Csak bevillant – fejezte be végül sután.  
\- Nos, akkor reménykedjünk benne, hogy a többi részlet is bevillan majd – felelt Murata egy kisebb szünetet követően.   
Egy ideig frusztráló csendben feküdtek, tekintetükkel a plafont vizsgálva, míg Yuuri meg nem szólalt.  
\- Hé, Muraken.  
\- Figyelek – hangzott az egyértelműen éber felelet.  
\- Azt hiszem, reggel valóban el kellene mennünk – jelentette ki a király.  
\- Komolyan mondod? – fordult felé meglepetten a Nagy Bölcs.  
\- Igen – biccentett Yuuri határozottan. – Ha itt maradunk, nagyobb bajt hozhatunk a lakosokra, és ha elkapnak minket, akkor sosem találjuk meg a gyűrűt. Ne érts félre, legszívesebben segítenék nekik, de…   
\- De nem tudod, mit tehetnél értük – fejezte be helyette legjobb barátja, amire az uralkodó ismét bólintott.   
\- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezett rá végül Yuuri. – Hibát követek el ezzel? Mármint, tudom, hogy a többiek is ezt szeretnék, de ők csak minket akarnak védeni, és…   
\- Jelenleg ez a legjobb, amit tehetsz, Shibuya – adta meg azt a megerősítést a Maou-nak, amire annak most a legnagyobb szüksége volt. – És ha úgy alakul, később még mindig visszajöhetünk.  
Yuuri csak bólintott válaszul. Pillanatnyilag képtelen lett volna szavakba önteni a gondolatait és érzéseit anélkül, hogy szükségtelen aggodalmat okozzon Muratának. A Szent Homok Birodalma furcsa hely volt, de a fiú megérzése azt sugallta, hogy a történtekről nem a hely tehetett. Az álmai hónapokkal ezelőtt kezdődtek, és feltehetőleg ugyanarra az egy dologra voltak visszavezethetőek, mint a papnők és az árny feltűnése… A gyűrűre.

*

Másnap reggel Yuuri arra ébredt, hogy egyedül maradt a szobában. A ruháját kikészítették az asztalra, de a csomagjaikat már elvitték a helyiségből. Nem telt sok időbe rájönnie, hogy Murata értesíthette a többieket a döntéséről, így azok hozzáláttak a szedelőzködéshez. Amint végzett az átöltözéssel, pizsamájával a kezében lesétált a földszintre, ahol Wolfram épp a katonákat szidta le holmi elrontott alku miatt.  
\- Conrad – szólította meg keresztapját mosolyogva, miután elcsomagolta pizsamáját.  
\- Jó reggelt – mosolygott vissza rá a férfi. – Hamarosan készen állunk az indulásra, de a tegnap történtek fényében úgy gondoltuk, hagyunk még pihenni téged – nézett bocsánatkérően királyára.  
\- Köszönöm – biccentett Yuuri, hiszen úgysem maradt le semmiről, noha általában korán kelő típus volt. – Mielőtt elindulnánk, meglátogathatnánk még Lady Theklát?   
\- Ha ez Felséged kívánsága – biccentett Conrad, jóllehet a mosolya kissé lehervadt.  
\- Conrad, ezen már túl vagyunk – sóhajtott Yuuri fáradtan.  
\- Persze, Yuuri – vigyorodott el a férfi, aztán régi bajtársához fordult. – Josak, hamarosan visszatérünk, addigra végezzetek a pakolással.  
\- Vettem, Kapitány – intett egyet korántsem komolyan a kém. Ám annál komolyabb volt Lord von Bielefeld, akinek zöld tekintete villant egyet.  
\- Mivel próbálkozol ezúttal? – húzta közelebb magához jegyesét a fülénél fogva Wolfram.  
\- Aú-aú! S-semmivel! – próbálta kiszabadítani magát a fogságból Yuuri, értetlenül állva a szőkeség reakciója előtt.  
\- Wolfram, engedd el Őfelségét – utasította rendre az öccsét szokásos nyugodt hangján Lord Weller.  
\- Hah! Menj csak, bánom is én – fújt egyet Wolfram, miközben elengedte a fiatalabb démon fülét, majd tüntetőleg hátat fordított neki.  
  
\- Megint mi baja van? – masszírozta fájó testrészét Yuuri, mialatt testőrével az oldalán kisétáltak a fogadóból, és elindultak a murvás úton a főtér felé.  
\- Úgy vélem, a hangulatának köze lehet ahhoz, hogy amikor felébredt, Eminenciája karjaiban talált téged – felelt Conrad kedélyesen.  
\- Hogy mi?! – borult ki Yuuri. – Meg fog ölni! – csapta homlokon magát. – Conrad, rád hagyom a baseball csapatunkat. Építsd tovább, és legyetek sikeresek.  
\- Ugyan, Wolfram nem ölne meg téged – vigyorodott el a barna hajú férfi. – Az felség- és hazaárulás lenne. Nem kockáztatná a státuszát és jó hírét.  
\- Nem segítesz – mordult fel a király. – Ez egy komoly krízis!  
\- Megérkeztünk – hessegette el a kérdést a barna hajú, amivel kiérdemelt egy szúrós pillantást a mindig oly vidám keresztfiától.  
\- Hahó! – kopogott párat a polgármester házának ajtaján Yuuri. – Lady Thekla?  
\- Felség, hát még itt van? – tárult ki az ajtó pár percnyi várakozás után.  
\- Igen – bólintott Yuuri mosolyogva -, de mindjárt indulunk tovább.  
\- Tovább? – ámult el az idős asszony. – Hát nem fogadja meg a tanácsomat?  
\- Értékelem az aggodalmát – próbált érvelni a fiú -, de nem fordulhatunk vissza. A gyűrű biztosan itt van.  
\- Értem – sóhajtott egy mélyet a nő. – Akkor kérem, várjanak itt egy pillanatot.  
Conrad és Yuuri váltottak egymással egy pillantást, de egyiküknek sem volt ötlete arra, miről lehetett szó. Kisvártatva azonban a polgármester felesége visszatért, és a kezében egy elnyűtt papírtekercset tartott, melyet átnyújtott a fekete hajú démonnak.  
  
\- Ez egy térkép a Szent Homok Birodalmáról – magyarázta a nő. – Sajnos kevés maradt belőle, így nem tudok jobb állapotút adni. Mi itt vagyunk – mutatott a térképen a tengerpart mentén elhelyezkedő néhány város egyikére, mikor Yuuri kibontotta a tekercset, hogy szemügyre vehesse a helyet. – Kerüljék el a piros körökkel jelölt városokat.  
\- Miért? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri, ahogy felmérte a számos piros foltot a térképen.  
\- Azokban megerősített őrséget állomásoztatnak.  
\- Már értem – töprengett Lord Weller hangosan, ahogy elgondolkodva tanulmányozta a rajzot. – Stratégiailag fontos helyekről van szó.  
\- Akár az erődök – biccentett az asszony, majd hátrébb lépett, hogy be tudja csukni az ajtót. – És most, ha megbo…  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – szakította félbe Yuuri gyorsan, mire az idős démon beleegyezően bólintott. – Az, akit értesítettek az érkezésünkről… a király volt? A Szent Homok Birodalmának uralkodója?   
A kérdés hallatán a polgármester felesége elsápadt, és a férfi is meghökkenve nézett keresztfiára.  
\- Igen – bólogatott végül Lady Thekla gyászosan. – Óvakodjon tőle, és Kis-Shimaron uralkodójától is.  
\- Hogy érti? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Lord Weller, akinek egyre kevésbé tetszett a dolgok alakulása.  
\- A Szent Homok Birodalma diplomáciai kapcsolatban áll Kis-Shimaronnal – magyarázta az asszony. – Időnként el is látogat ide az uralkodó, és ha a mi királyunk értesült róla, hogy Felséged itt tartózkodik…  
\- Akkor Saralegit is értesíthette, hogy a kegyeiben járjon? – vonta le a következtetést Yuuri, és aggódva pillantott testőrére.  
  
\- Így igaz – helyeselt a polgármester felesége. – Most menjenek, mielőbb hagyják el a várost, itt nem biztonságos a számukra.  
\- Lady Thekla… Köszönjük a segítséget! – mosolygott az idős nőre Yuuri őszintén, ám az csak a fejét csóválta.  
\- Járjon szerencsével – búcsúzott el a démonkirálytól, aztán bezárta az ajtót maga után.   
\- Conrad – kezdte a feketeség, amint áthaladtak a főtéren. – Gondolod, hogy Saralegi valóban ide fog jönni, ha megtudja, hogy itt vagyok?  
\- Nem tudom, Yuuri – csóválta a fejét, majd megpróbált biztatóan mosolyogni királyára. – De ha igen, ezúttal nem leszel egyedül. Megállítjuk, bármit is tervez.  
A fiú mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és már épp válaszolt volna, mikor félbeszakították.  
\- Shibuya! – kiabált neki a fogadó előtt álló Nagy Bölcs, miközben a kezével lelkesen integetett. – Készen állunk az indulásra!  
\- Ez gyorsan ment – pislogott párat Yuuri, miközben átadta megőrzésre a térképet Conradnak. Ezt követően pedig mindketten csatlakoztak a csapatukhoz, ami nem lovakkal, hanem tevékkel szerelkezett fel az útra. A Maou lassan kezdte megérteni, milyen alkun is akadhatott ki Wolfram.  
\- Nahát – derült fel Yuuri arca, amint Murata mellé ért, és megállt az egyik állattal szemben. – Ez úgy néz ki, mint egy teve!  
\- Shibuya – mosolygott barátjára a szemüveges bölcs. – Ez egy teve.  
\- Igazán? – hökkent meg a fekete hajú. – Micsoda csalódás – tette csípőre a kezét egy sóhajjal. – Már kezdtem megszokni, hogy itt sose találom el az állatokat. Hm? Wolf – siklott tekintete ekkor a jegyesére, aki kissé sápadtan méregette a tevét, amelyikre felpakolta csomagját. – Nem félsz a tevéktől, ugye? Nézd, milyen aranyos – paskolta meg finoman az előtte álló állat pofáját. – Váá! – rántotta el a kezét, mikor a teve majdnem megharapta.  
\- Elragadó – vigyorgott Josak, aki egy kissé távolabbról szemlélte a jelenetet. – Épp csak ragadozó.   
\- Murata! Szólhattál volna, majdnem leharapta a karomat! – hadonászott Yuuri kiakadva, de csak hisztérikusabbá vált, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy a teve vadászni kezdett az orra előtt lóbált kézre.  
  
\- Nos, nem sejthettem, hogy a szájába akarod majd dugni a kezed – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs roppant együtt érzően.  
\- Nem kellett, nézd meg! – mutogatott támadójára, miután Conrad mögé bújt. – Vérszomjas. Nem csoda, hogy Wolfram fél tőle.  
\- Én nem félek a tevéktől! – háborodott fel a nevezett szőke, akinek jegyese csorbát ejtett büszkeségén.  
\- Jól van, jól van – emelte fel tenyereit Yuuri békítően, aztán vetett egy lapos pillantást testőrére, aki nem átallott kuncogni rajtuk. A vérszomjas teve pedig, amelyet immár nem hergeltek egy lehetséges korai ebéddel, békésen álldogált tovább.  
Egy jó félóra múlva a démonok útra keltek, és maguk mögött hagyták a várost. Yuuri ezúttal Conrad mögött utazott, mivel társai attól tartottak, hogy ha ismét housekis csapdába botlanának, akkor komoly gondot okozhatna, ha a jegyespár együtt utazna, és mindketten váratlanul legyengülnének. Így hát szétválasztották őket, és nem volt elég, hogy Wolfram kénytelen volt egy tevén osztozni Muratával, de ráadásképpen még mögé is kellett ülnie.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld, ne merészeld megtenni! – érkezett a Nagy Bölcs panasza balról, mire Yuuri pislogva oldalra fordította a fejét. A zajos páros kezdett kissé lemaradni tőlük, és Murata nem győzött jobbra-balra dőlni, ami jól láthatóan cseppet sem javított a szőke nemes állapotán, aki percről percre fehérebbnek tűnt.  
\- Ah – világosodott meg Yuuri. – Szóval Wolfram a tevén is tengeribeteg. Le fogja hányni Muratát, igaz?  
\- Valószínűleg – helyeselt Conrad, aztán hümmögve továbbhaladtak, és igyekeztek kizárni a mögülük érkező hangokat.


	7. Feltüzelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hőseink megismerik a tevén történő utazás veszélyeit, és hogy nem csak a perzselő nap lehet forró a sivatagban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elnézéseteket kérem a hosszú szünet és a fejezet rövidsége miatt. Elkezdtem dolgozni, és még ki kell alakítanom egy új életritmust, de próbálok majd sűrűbben frissíteni.

  
_Azt ígérted, sehova sem mész nélkülem! Kelj fel, hallod?!_  
  
\- Yuuri? Yuuri.  
\- Hm? – nyitogatta a szemét Yuuri, miközben szorosabban magához ölelte párnáját. – Ha? – emelte fel fejét meglepetten, mikor felmérte környezetét és rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem egy párnát ölelgetett. – Ah… haha. Conrad, sajnálom, kifacsartalak, mint egy citromot – nevetgélt zavarában.  
\- Mindössze attól tartottam, hogy ha leesel a tevéről, nem tudlak időben elkapni. Sajnálom, hogy emiatt fel kellett keltenem téged – felelt mosolyogva a férfi. – A térkép szerint hamarosan egy városhoz érünk, ott pihenhetsz majd.  
\- Jól vagyok – rázta a fejét a király, miközben hátra pillantott, hogy felmérje jegyese állapotát. Wolfram kétségtelenül sápadt volt, az állát Murata vállán pihentette, de a szemei Yuuri alakját figyelték aggódva. – Csak elbóbiskoltam ettől a ringatózástól. Nem mintha olyan kényelmes lenne… Hitted volna, hogy van kényelmetlenebb a lovaglásnál? Mint amikor hosszú kihagyás után több napos biciklitúrára megy az ember. Még szerencse, hogy Shin Makokuban nincsenek tevék.   
\- Ez egy  _teve_ szme, Felség.  
\- Ha? Miért? – pislogott Yuuri azzal hitegetve magát, hogy ez csak nyelvbotlás volt Conrad részéről.  
\- A Conanshiával határos régiónkban jellemző a tevék tartása.  
\- Értem – hümmögött Yuuri, aki mélységesen remélte, hogy nem kell sokszor tevén utaznia a jövőben. Miután néhány percig csendesen haladtak előre, a király körbenézett, hogy felmérje, mennyire voltak hallótávolságon kívülre a csapatuk többi tagjától. – Conrad – szólalt meg végül újra, mikor a legbiztonságosabbnak találta. – Te hiszel a látomásokban?  
\- Hm – ráncolta a homlokát a férfi. – Úgy érted, amikor olyan érzésed van, mintha valami már megtörtént volna?  
\- Nem, az olyan álmokra gondolok, amik még meg nem történt eseményeket mutatnak be.  
\- Yuuri, az álmok gyakran tűnnek valóságosnak.   
\- Tudom – ráncolta a homlokát a Maou -, de szerinted lehetséges, hogy valakinek látomásai legyenek a jövőjéről?  
\- Úgy hiszem, ha Shinou is úgy akarja, lehetséges – felelt végül szándékosan homályosan fogalmazva. Ám ahogy teltek a percek, hiába várt arra, hogy Yuuri kiöntse neki a szívét, így kénytelen volt maga felhozni a témát. – Kíváncsi lennék, mi hozta elő a látomá…  
  
\- Murata, kapd el! – kiáltott fel ekkor Yuuri rémülten, ahogy újfent hátrapillantott. A Nagy Bölcsnek pedig épp hogy csak sikerült megragadnia Wolfram felsőjét, noha mindössze tompítani tudta a szőke démon esését, hiszen képtelen volt fél kézzel megtartani őt.  
\- Állj! – adta ki a parancsot Conrad, és a tevék azon nyomban megtorpantak.   
\- Wolfram! – bukdácsolt a homokon keresztül a szőke nemeshez Yuuri, amint lecsúszott a tevéjéről. – Wolfram, jól vagy?! Wolf – gördítette jegyesét a másik oldalára, hogy láthassa annak arcát. Ám az eszméletlen fiatal szempillája sem rezdült a szólongatásra. – Conrad – nézett barna hajú testőrére Yuuri kétségbeesetten, mikor a férfi beérte őt.  
\- Magas láza van – állapította meg Lord Weller kisvártatva, miután megvizsgálta öccsét.  
\- De néhány órája még jól volt! – bizonygatta a király, és ezúttal a Nagy Bölcshöz fordult segítségért.   
\- Már akkor is elég sápadt volt – töprengett félhangosan Murata, miközben az egyik katona segítségével lekászálódott a tevéjéről.  
\- Orvosi segítséget kell szereznünk neki – jelentette ki a feketeség határozottan, de továbbra sem engedte el jegyesét.   
\- Hamarosan egy városba érünk, ott kereshetünk gyógyítót – jegyezte meg Josak.  
\- Nem tűnik életveszélyesnek – tette egyik kezét keresztfia vállára Conrad, hogy kissé megnyugtassa.  
\- De nem tudod biztosra mondani, igaz? – nézett keresztapjára átható tekintettel.  
\- Shibuya, a pánik nem segít a jegyeseden – vetette közbe Murata. – A legtöbb esélye a gyors felépülésre akkor van, ha minél előbb beérünk a városba.  
\- Tudom – bólintott Yuuri, leginkább magának. – Conrad, együtt tudsz utazni Wolframmal? Én majd Muratával tevegelek – engedte át jegyesét Lord Wellernek, mivel ismerve saját lovaglóképességeit, biztonságosabbnak ítélte egy gyakorlott személyre hagyni a szőkét. És ki más lett volna megfelelőbb személy a feladatra, mint Wolfram tulajdon bátyja?   
\- Persze – vetett egy halovány mosolyt Yuurira a barna hajú, aztán a karjaiba vette az eszméletlen fiatalt.  
\- Akkor menjünk – állt fel a földről a Maou is határozottan, mire legjobb barátjától csak egy biccentést kapott válaszul. Végtére is mi lehet a legrosszabb, ami megtörténhet ezek után?

*

_\- Wolfram, fel kell készülnöd a legrosszabbra._  
\- Nem! – csóválta fejét vehemensen a fiatal. – Gisela azt mondta…  
\- Amit hallani akartunk – kulcsolta össze kezeit az íróasztalán Lord von Voltaire.  
\- Nem mondhatunk le róla! – kiabálta Wolfram, aztán dühösen kiszáguldott az irodából. Zakatoló szíve képtelen volt ekkora terhet cipelni, és úgy érezte, akárha testét belülről perzselte volna fájdalma. A pusztító, kínzó hőségtől kész lett volna felrobbanni. Lángra lobbanni, akár egy főnix, és új lappal indítani.  
  
\- Yuuri – rogyott le az ágy szélére, és megfogta a király fekete karikagyűrűt viselő kezét. Bármit megtett volna azért, ha a saját, forrónak ható tenyere képes lett volna akár egy kicsit is felmelegíteni a másik jéghideg kezét. – Miért vagy mindig ilyen nyápic? Nem adhatod fel… Bizonyítsd be, hogy nincs igazuk. Hallod, Yuuri?! Ne merészelj itt hagyni! Visszavonom, azzal flörtölsz, akivel akarsz! Te vagy az évezred legnyápicabb uralkodója! Azt ígérted, sehova sem mész nélkülem! Kelj fel, hallod?!  
  
\- Yuuri! – kiáltott fel Wolfram, lendületből ülve fel. Verejték gyöngyözött a homlokán, lihegett, és úgy érezte, mintha hevesen dübörgő szíve kitörni készülne mellkasából. Minden idegét átjárta az elemi erejű félelem.  
\- Wolfram – derült fel az ágya szélén ülő feketeség arca, noha jegyese furcsa ébredése a frászt hozta rá. Épp arra készült, hogy a nedves ruhával áttörölje a másik homlokát, mikor az magához tért.  
\- Hogy merészelted?! – ragadta meg Yuurit az ingénél fogva, szikrázó zöld tekintettel nézve egyenesen a fekete szempárba.  
\- Eh? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Hogy merészeled a szívbajt hozni mindenkire?! – kérte számon Wolfram, mintha még mindig az álma folytatását látta volna. – Felelőtlen vagy, veszélybe sodrod magad, és mi van, ha tényleg meghalsz, ha?! Akkor mi lesz Shin Makokuval, Gretával és velem?!  
\- Wolf, nyugalom – próbálta csitítani a hőbörgő másikat Yuuri, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára. – Csak lázálmod volt. Te hoztad a frászt mindenkire, nem én.   
\- Hah? – hökkent meg a szőke mazoku, csak hogy döbbenten nézzen körbe. Egy egyszerű sátorban lehettek, ő pedig egy tábori ágyon feküdt.  
\- És ne aggódj – fejtette le az ingéről Wolfram kezeit finoman, de nem engedte el őket. – Nem megyek sehova nélküled, rendben? – mosolygott jegyesére, akinek a kijelentés hallatára, mintha a lélegzete is elállt volna. – Wolf? – hervadt le Yuuri mosolya. – Minden rendben?  
  
Ám válasz helyett a szőke démon inkább átölelte jegyesét, és annak nyakába temette arcát. Yuuri pedig tanácstalanul ölelte magához jövendőbelijét. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Hangoztathatta volna ugyan, hogy mindez csak egy rossz álom volt, hogy bármit is látott Wolfram, az nem a valóság volt. Nem történt meg, és soha nem is fog. Csakhogy ez egy hazugság lett volna, nem igaz?  
Hasonló álmok már jó ideje kísértették a Maou-t, és esetenként olyan élethűek voltak, hogy ő maga képtelen lett volna nyugodt szívvel állítani, hogy csak irreális félelmek voltak. És ha valóban az volt a sorsa, hogy ilyen fiatalon távozzon? Hogy mondhatta volna Wolfram szemébe, hogy nem lehet igaz az álma?  
A japán fiú felemelte jobb kezét, és finoman végigsimított a szőke hajfürtökön.  
\- Tudod, időnként nekem is szoktak lenni rémálmaim – próbálta oldani a feszült légkört Yuuri. – Többnyire az íróasztalomról – vonta össze a szemöldökét. A munkája fájó pont volt az életében.  
\- Idióta – kuncogott Wolfram a jegyese nyakába, aztán lassan felemelte a fejét, hogy a fekete szempárba nézhessen. – Csak egy lázálom volt – mosolyodott el végül, mire a másik csak csendesen nézett vissza rá. Képtelen volt összetörni Wolfram szívét. – Remélem, nem próbáltál meggyógyítani – szűkítette résnyire zöld szemeit váratlanul, mire Yuuri egy kissé hátrahőkölt.  
\- H-hát nem.  
  
\- Komolyan azt várod, hogy ezt elhiggyem? – vonta fel egyik szőke szemöldökét.  
\- T-talán egy kicsit? – legyezgetett jobb kezével, csak hogy Wolfram sötét pillantása láttán rögtön csóválni kezdje a fejét. – Dehogy! M-miért is tettem volna…  
\- Yuuri – szólt figyelmeztetően a szőke nemes.  
\- Az az, hogy igen… Mármint nem, vagyis igen, de nem… - kezdett teljesen összezavarodni, míg végül bedobta a törölközőt. – Csak segíteni akartam! Ha legközelebb le akarsz ájulni egy tevéről, legalább szólj. Különben is, eleve szólnod kellett volna, hogy rosszabb hatással van rád, mint a hajó.  
\- Nem a tevétől ájultam el! – pirult ki Lord von Bielefeld orcája.  
\- Wolf – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri.  
\- Azt mondtam, nem a tevétől volt! – jelentette ki Wolfram teljes mértékben felháborodva.  
\- Nem szégyen – próbálkozott a király higgadtan, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy a másik még paprikásabb hangulatba került.  
\- A füleden ülsz?! Azt mondtam, nem attól volt, te csaló. A minimum, amit megtehetsz, hogy hiszel a jegyesednek! – rivallt a feketeségre teljesen kikelve magából a sértett büszkesége miatt. Más sem hiányzott, minthogy elterjedjen a seregben, hogy a király leendő hitvese leájult egy nyavalyás tevéről.  
  
Kisvártatva a tábor összes lakója szemtanúja lehetett annak, amint nagyra becsült uralkodójuk hanyatt-homlok menekült ki jövendőbelijével közös sátrukból. Azt pedig végképp tátott szájjal nézték, hogy a homokban elterült király feje fölött elhúzott egy lángcsóva.  
\- Shibuya! – sietett elsőként Murata a legjobb barátja oldalára, majd miután őt felsegítette, óvatosan bedugták a fejüket a sátorba.  
\- Yuuri, jól vagy? – kérdezte Wolfram a döbbenettől elkerekedett szemekkel, de még mindig maga előtt tartotta két tenyerét, melyekben egy-egy lángocska összpontosult.  
\- Aha – pislogott a kérdezett. – Öhm… Wolf, a mágiád…  
\- Hogy tudod használni pont a Szent Homok Birodalmában? – ráncolta a homlokát Murata.  
\- Én nem tudom, nem akartam – figyelte tenyereit letaglózva az ifjú nemes. Még soha életében nem hallott róla, hogy Yuurin kívül más is képes lett volna használni az erejét emberi területen. Itt pedig aztán végképp nem.  
\- Hé, minden rendben van – tért vissza jegyese ágyához a feketeség, aztán leült a szélére. – Ne aggódj – helyezte tenyereit a lángok fölé, majd egy kisebb mágialökettel elfújta azokat.  
\- Ez hallatlan – töprengett Murata félhangosan, és hátra pillantott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, Lord Weller és Gurrier valóban mögötte álltak. – Most talán kideríthetjük, hogyan voltak képesek életre hívni ellenünk a tornádót.  
A két férfi csak némán bólintott, aztán a Nagy Bölccsel az oldalukon hangtalanul távoztak, így hagyva némi magánszférát a fiatal jegyeseknek.  
\- Majdnem megöltelek – suttogta maga elé Wolfram, s akárhogy is küzdött az ellen, hogy Yuuri átölelje, a fekete hajú ezúttal kitartóbbnak bizonyult nála.  
\- Dehogy is – csitította Yuuri. Nem mintha nem törte volna ki a frász az imént, de azzal sehova se jutottak volna, ha Wolfram önmarcangolásba kezdett volna.  
\- Hát nem érted?! – próbálta ellökni magától a Maou-t a szőke, de még nem volt elég ereje hozzá. – Nem tudtam irányítani a lángokat!  
  
\- Persze, hogy nem – igyekezett észérveket találni Yuuri a tőle telhető leggyorsabban -, hiszen az előbb még magas lázad volt, és…  
\- Térj észhez – lökte el magától végre sikeresen a jegyesét kissé lihegve. – Még sosem történt ilyesmi, nem biztonságos mellettem lenned – jelentette ki határozottan. – Menj el.  
\- Tudom, hogy sohase bántanál – erősködött Yuuri.  
\- Azt mondtam, menj! – szólt jegyesére olyan erélyesen és olyan szigorú arccal, akárcsak azon ritka alkalmakkor, mikor Greta rossz fát tett a tűzre.  
Yuuri pár pillanat erejéig sértetten nézett a smaragdzöld szempárba, aztán mintegy elismerve vereségét, ideiglenesen elhagyta a sátrat. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy lemondott volna a másikról csak azért, mert az az imént majdnem megpörkölte. Ám jelenleg jobbnak látta nem tovább hergelni a lobbanékony mazokut. Határozottan nem tett volna jót a kapcsolatuknak, ha az egyikük meghalt volna.  
Már tett pár céltalan kört a kis táboruk mentén haladva, mikor is figyelmes lett az egyik félreeső sátor mögötti gyanús árnyékra. Sehol sem akadt olyan tárgy, ami ilyen hosszú alakot vethetett volna a földre, kiváltképpen nem abból a szögből. Nem kellett matekzseninek lennie ehhez a felfedezéshez.  
\- Megint te vagy? – szólt bizonytalanul az árnyék felé, de semmilyen feleletet nem kapott. – Azt mondtad, hogy ha belemegyek a játékodba, nem esik bántódása a társaimnak – próbálkozott újra, de az árny meg sem rezdült. – És én nem beszéltem senkinek a rébuszodról, semmiről – vált egyre határozottabbá a hangja, ahogy a dühe kezdett a felszínre törni. – Akkor miért lett rosszul Wolfram? És miért nem tudja irányítani a mágiáját? – nézett körbe, hátha megpillantja valahol az árnyat. A szokatlan némaság pedig, melyet még a katonák korábbi beszélgetésének hangja sem tört meg többé, csupán tovább tüzelte indulatát. – Nem elég, hogy megszegted az ígéretedet, de ráadásul volt merszed a jegyesemre támadni! – jelentette ki kipirosodott orcákkal. – Ezt nem fogom megbocsátani, hallod? Meg fogom menteni őt, ha az utolsó csepp maryokumat is kell hozzá felhasználnom! – jelentette ki szokatlanul mély hangon, és Yuurinak jó néhány mély lélegzetébe telt, mire le tudta nyugtatni démonkirályi énjét. Más se hiányzott még, minthogy itt kezdjen tombolni egy árnyék miatt.  
  
\- Nem én voltam – csendült fel ismét a bársonyos hang, ezúttal Yuuri mögül, mire a fiú döbbenten fordult hátra. – Nem ártanék neki.  
\- Miért kellene megbíznom benned? – kérdezett rá a démonkirály, és kicsit sem érdekelte, hogy követelőző hangja sértően csengett. – Még a nevedet sem árultad el. Ez egyáltalán a valódi alakod? Miért nem mutatod meg magadat valójában?!  
\- Még túl messze van hozzá – felelt komoran, ezúttal meg sem próbálva gúnyolni a másikat. – Legalább Felséged emlékszik rám.  
\- Ha nem te tehetsz róla, akkor mi történik Wolframmal? – kérdezett rá kétségbeesetten, de mindössze hosszú hallgatás volt a válasz. A keserű, hiábavaló várakozást végül kénytelen volt elfogadni, és inkább arra használta fel az időt, hogy minél jobban le tudja nyugtatni magát. – Az ország szíve… a főváros lenne? Vagy egy olyan hely, ami földrajzilag az ország szíve?  
\- És ha a kettő egy és ugyanaz? – érdeklődött az árny.  
\- Hah? – pislogott párat Yuuri. – De a térkép… a térkép szerint nem az – motyogta döbbenten, de nem kapott választ. – A főváros nem…  
\- Yuuri? – csendült fel ekkor a fiú mögül Lord Weller hangja, ám keresztfia nem válaszolt, csak kifejezéstelen arccal meredt arra a pontra, ahol egy perccel ezelőtt még az árnyékot látta. – Minden rendben?  
\- A-azt hiszem – dörzsölte meg végül a szemeit Yuuri. – Iszom egy teát – indult vissza a tábortűz felé nyugtalanul a feketeség, meg sem várva, hogy a barna hajú férfi csatlakozzon hozzá.   
A szokatlan módon hátrahagyott démon pedig összeszűkített szemekkel pásztázta körbe a területet. Esküdni mert volna, hogy hallotta, amint a király beszélgetett valakivel. Azonban senkit sem látott, és ha nem akart olyan paranoiássá válni, aki egy árnyéktól is megijed, nem volt értelme gyanakvóvá válni amiatt, hogy a Maou-nak a kelleténél több árnyéka volt. Egyébként is köztudott volt, hogy bizonyos megvilágítás esetében az ilyesmi normális volt.   
  
  


**Démoni kitérő – Az eset „A csillagok háborúja” filmmel**

  
\- Én nem értem – jelentette ki Wolfram, miközben összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és számonkérő tekintettel meredt a stáblistára.  
\- Miért akarod érteni? – kérdezte Yuuri csüggedten, szinte szétfolyva a kanapén. Túlélte az első részt a trilógiából, és az biztos volt, hogy az újabb mozi filmről említést sem fog tenni jegyesének.  
\- Nos, mivel idéztél belőle, ez nyilvánvalóan egy remekmű lehet – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram helytelenítően. – Csak természetes, hogy meg kell ismernem.   
\- Nem, tényleg nem – kínlódott Yuuri a plafonra meredve. – Az emberek néha idéznek olyan filmből, amit nem is láttak.  
\- Azt mindenesetre értem, miért tartottad fontosnak – bólintott pár percnyi némaságot követően a szőke.  
\- Felvilágosítanál?  
\- Nyilvánvalóan felhívja a figyelmet a minket, démonokat fenyegető veszélyre. Hogy mi történne akkor, ha minden ember ezoterikus kardot használna. Termé… Yuuri? – nézett furcsállva a feketeségre, aki két kezével eltakarta az arcát, aztán rázkódni kezdett, s végül hangosan felnevetett.  
\- Te nem érted az egészet. És mégis… - törölgette a szemeit Yuuri. – Egy bizonyos szempontból igazad van. Sosem fogok ugyanúgy nézni erre a filmre.  
\- Szóval a Gala… Birodalmat Palpatine császár irányítja, és az a Dark Veder az államfő helyettes?  
\- Igen, fogjuk rá – próbálta elnyomni a következő röhögő görcsöt. Végül is mindegy volt, hogy jegyese jól mondta-e a neveket, hiszen a másik világban senki se tudta volna, hogy miről beszél.  
\- Akkor miért nem lépnek fel hatékonyabban az árulókkal szemben? – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt Wolfram. – Túl gyengék.  
\- Ugyanazt a filmet nézzük? – esett le Yuuri álla. – Ők a rossz fiúk! Nem nekik kellene szurkolnod.  
\- Yuuri, szerinted egy államfő megbuktatása célravezető lehet? Mi történne akkor a néppel? A bizonytalanság és a belső harcok túl sok civil áldozatot követelnének. Gondolj csak bele, ha Shin Makoku elveszítené a királyát, mi történne akkor velünk?  
\- Igaz, én világszerte népszerűtlen vagyok ott. Vagyis… Ne, várj – nyüszített fel -, még mindig én vagyok a rossz fiú?   
  
\- Yuuri – csóválta a fejét a szőkeség lemondóan. – Megint magadban beszélsz.  
\- Ha? – pislogott a japán fiú. – Hogy érted?  
\- Úgy, hogy a gondolataid hangosan elkalandoztak.  
\- Ah, mindegy – vont vállat az immár rózsaszín orcájú Yuuri. – Nem akarom, hogy lásd a harmadik részt, számodra az lesz az apokalipszis.  
\- Apo… mi? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram.  
\- Nem nézhetnénk valami limonádét? – sóhajtott fel elgyötörten a sportoló.  
\- Miért akarsz egy pohár üdítőt nézni?! – háborodott fel Wolfram, aki ugyan kedvelte az említett frissítőt, de esze ágában sem volt nézegetni. – Sületlenségeket beszélsz! Inkább tedd be a gépbe a következő részt.  
\- Rosszabb vagy, mint Dark Veder – simított végig Wolfram arcán szeretetteljesen a bal kezével. – De – vigyorodott el, mikor bevillant neki egy ötlet -, anyáék étteremben vacsoráznak és kettesben vagyunk. Miért nem használjuk ki? – hajolt közelebb jegyeséhez, aki erre már maga is elmosolyodott, de nem mozdult. Hagyta, hogy Yuuri szüntesse meg a maradék távolságot is, és kisvártatva érezte is, ahogy kedvese ajkai finoman az ő ajkaihoz simultak. A gyengéden induló csók azonban mindinkább intenzívebbé vált, és nyelvük olyan csatába szállt, akár két egymásnak feszülő fénykard. Legalábbis Yuuri élénk képzelete szerint.  
\- Yuu-chan! – zendült fel egy döbbent hang a hátuk mögül, mire a páros azonnal szétrebbent.  
\- Ó. Elfelejtettem, hogy Shouri itthon van – nevetgélt zavarában Yuuri, miközben kipirult orcákkal bátyjára nézett.  
S mialatt a földi Maou tanonc lehordta az igazi Maou-t, Wolfram azon töprengett, miért kellett félbeszakadnia a csókjuknak? Hiszen ez a kanapé már rosszabbat is látott tőlük.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy kis magyarázat az „ezoterikus kardhoz”: az animében a „houseki követ” is lefordították, még pedig „esoteric stone”-ra, ami magyarul „ezoterikus kőnek” felel meg. 
> 
> Szóval, időnként lesznek ilyen kis melléksztorik, amiket nem tudnék beilleszteni a cselekménybe, ezért kimaradnának. Ez egyébként Andro ötlete volt, de remélem, hogy nektek is tetszeni fognak. ^.^ (Látjátok, mi minden történhet, ha kommunikáltok velem? :D)


	8. Mert van, ami sosem változik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A király védelme elsőbbséget élvez. Ilyenkor nem számít sem a rang, sem a veszélyforrás típusa. A nemesek, katonák és cselédek elsődleges feladata megvédeni a Maou-t, akár saját magától is. Vajon akarja Yuuri, hogy megvédjék?

  
\- Nem.  
\- Hogy érted azt, hogy nem? – szűkítette össze kék szemeit.   
\- Ahogy a könyveid esetében, úgy a találmányaid esetében is jogában áll a királynak, vagy a távollétében a helyettesének, hogy megtagadja az engedélyt – sóhajtott a férfi, miközben lassan letette a tollát.  
\- Ez korszakalkotó találmány lenne! – támaszkodott tenyereivel továbbra is a másik íróasztalára.  
\- Anissina – masszírozta a halántékát Gwendal. – El tudod képzelni, hogyan reagálnának a nemesek, ha híre menne annak, hogy a király mit tart magánál? Vagy egyáltalán, hogy mit hozott a világunkba?  
A vörös hajú feltaláló szúrós tekintettel nézett farkasszemet régi barátjával, majd sóhajtva lehunyta szemeit, felegyenesedett, és csípőre tette a kezeit.  
\- Megkedvelted – húzta apró mosolyra a száját, mire a férfi szemöldöke rándult egyet.  
\- Nos, eddig nem döntötte romba a királyságot – köhintett egyet végül, aztán felállt a méretes íróasztalától, hogy az ablakhoz sétálva vethessen egy pillantást az udvarra. Néha nem ártott figyelemmel kísérni a szolgák és katonák mindennapi életét, jóllehet ma szokatlanul csendes volt az udvar. Még ahhoz képest is, amilyen a királyi jegyespár távollétében szokott lenni.  
\- Jó király lesz – csendült fel Anissina hangja kisvártatva, immár a másik mögött állva. – Ha ő is elhiszi. Férfiak – csettintett egyet a nyelvével -, mit érnétek a nők bátorítása nélkül?  
\- Ezt ismételd el Wolframnak is – ajánlotta Gwendal, miközben megfordult, hogy szembe nézhessen a félelmetes nőszeméllyel.  
  
\- Gretára céloztam – húzódott elégedett mosolyra Anissina szája, pajkos pillantással illetve gyerekkori barátját. Ahogy a lemenő nap narancsos fénye megtörni látszott a férfi széles vállai és magas alakja körül, Lady von Karbelnikoff akaratlanul is elmerengett azon, hogy milyen volt a gyerekkoruk, s hogy mennyi mindent terveztek. Jóllehet a tervekből mind a mai napig egyikük se fogyott ki, ahogyan az elvekből és a napi szintű izgalmakból sem, volt valami, ami mit sem változott.   
Nem számított, hány év telt el, hány ránccal lett gazdagabb Gwendal, és hány találmánnyal Anissina, egyikük sem nyílt meg másnak érzelmileg. Annak ellenére sem, hogy a férfi komor arcvonásai korántsem takartak olyan szigorú személyiséget, mint amilyet az idegenek általában sejteni véltek róla.   
\- Felsértetted a bőrödet a fonallal – vonta össze vörös szemöldökeit, és meg se várva a másik démon válaszát, megfogta annak kardforgatástól megkeményedett kezeit.  
\- Épp csak kidörzsölődött – lágyult el Gwendal tekintete, csakhogy a feltaláló kicsit sem elégedett meg a válasszal.  
\- Remek alkalom, hogy teszteljem az égési sérülésekre való krémemet – bólintott magának Anissina, a tábornok pedig csak rezignáltan felsóhajtott. Szélmalomharcot vívott egy olyan személlyel szemben, aki már aznap legyőzte őt, mikor először kötőtűt adott a kezébe.  
Ám az ablakon beáradó napfény aranyos ragyogással vonta be a vörös boszorkány körüli teret, egyszerre angyalinak láttatva őt, s ahogy már oly sokszor, Gwendal most is képtelen volt ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy csókot hintsen a cseresznyepiros ajkakra.  
\- Anissina! – tört be ekkor az irodába Greta felemelt répával. – A „MA Mentőcsapat” petícióval él! – jelentette be fennhangon, csakhogy a mögötte felsorakozó cselédek, Dacascos és további néhány szerencsétlen katona döbbenten néztek az ablak előtt álló párosra, akik csupán némi fáziskéséssel rebbentek szét.   
  


*

Yuuri már a teáját kavargatta a tábortűz mellett ülve, mikor Lord Weller úgy döntött, csatlakozik a csüggedt uralkodóhoz. Egy ideig csendben elmélkedve figyelték a tűz fölött rotyogó vacsorájukat, vagy épp a Nagy Bölcs vezénylete alatt sürgő-forgó katonákat, mígnem Yuuri hangot adott legfőbb aggodalmának.  
\- Conrad, tényleg ennyire szörnyű jegyes vagyok?  
\- Miből gondolod, hogy az vagy? – kérdezett vissza a férfi némi tűnődést követően.  
\- Nem is tudom – horkantott Yuuri. – Évekig tagadásban éltem, hagytam, hogy mások védjenek meg, és amikor a jegyesemnek lenne szüksége rám, tehetetlen vagyok. Néha úgy érzem… Ha Wolframról van szó… - sandított a másikra, aki várakozásteljesen nézett vissza rá. – Úgy érzem… - halkította le a hangját. – Töketlen vagyok – nyögte ki, ám Lord Weller pislogó tekintetét látva kénytelen volt folytatni. – Mármint… Nem, komolyan – ráncolta a homlokát. – Ezen nincs mit magyarázni! – fakadt ki, majd szégyenében lehorgasztotta a fejét.  
  
Ekkor döntött úgy nagyvonalú keresztapja, hogy nevetésben tör ki.  
– Conrad, ne nevess ki! – méltatlankodott Yuuri a sértett önérzetét védve. - Most kellene azt mondanod, hogy nem vagyok az. És… és… hogy a csontváztörzs sem egy nap alatt bomlik le, vagy… Hogy a rossz ómen madarak is lassan válnak ijesztővé, vagy ilyesmi, amit úgysem értek! – hadarta mindinkább piruló orcákkal. Ám a férfi olyan jóízűen nevetett, hogy mire sikerült lehiggadnia, addigra Yuuri maradék önbecsülése is a földön fetrengett.  
\- Hé, Gurrier-chant se hagyja ki a mókából, fiatalúr – sétált melléjük a vörös hajú kém vigyorogva, és a király esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a társalgás egy részét a másik biztosan kihallgatta.  
\- Josak, találtál valamit? – nézett régi bajtársára Conrad mosolyogva, és erre már Yuuri is reménykedő tekintettel fordult a kém felé.  
\- Csak ezt – mutatott fel egy szalvétába tekert vekni kenyeret a kérdezett tanácstalan arccal.  
\- A túlcukrozott péksütemény, amit Wolfram imád? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuuri meglepetten.  
  
\- Hm – vette át a veknit töprengve Conrad. – Hogyan jutott hozzá Wolfram?  
\- Öhm, vette? – javasolta Yuuri.  
\- A gabonaféle, amit ehhez használnak, csak a Bielefeld tartományban terem meg.  
\- Talán magával hozta? – találgatott Yuuri.   
\- Az ellentmondana az akadémiai képzésnek, és Lord von Voltaire is helytelenítené – csóválta a fejét Josak.  
\- Egy darab kenyér? – pislogott a király értetlenül.   
\- Egy olyan kenyér, ami abból a gabonából készül, ami a világon csak egy helyen terem meg – magyarázta el mosolyogva a feketeségnek Conrad, mire Yuuri szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Már értem! Lebuktatná az emberek előtt az utazó démonokat. Várjunk – vonta fel végül az egyik szemöldökét. – Ha itt nem terem meg, és Wolfram nem hozta magával, akkor hogyan került ide?  
\- Nos – kulcsolta össze a kezét a tarkója mögött Josak a kelleténél vidámabban. – Meglehet, hogy Lord Vakarcs mégis magával hozta.  
\- Nem tenne ilyet – ráncolta az orrát Yuuri helytelenítően, de alig bírta megállni, hogy ne nevesse el magát a jelző hallatán.   
\- Hm – töprengett Conrad ujjaival megtámasztva az állát.  
\- Hm? – figyelte keresztapját érdeklődve az uralkodó. Jól ismerte ezt a nézést, Conrad már megfejtette a rejtélyt. – Conrad?  
\- Úgy hiszem, a fogadótól nem messze lévő pékség standjánál láttam ilyen kenyeret.  
\- Fogadó? Mármint az előző városban, ahol meg akartak lincselni? – pislogott párat Yuuri meglepetten. Valahogy nem jutott elég ideje arra, hogy nyugodtan körbenézzen. – Eh… Mi is volt a neve?  
\- Espejo – vont vállat Josak.  
\- Majo – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad.  
\- A száműzöttek városa, nem? – pislogott Yuuri, amikor eszébe jutott a megoldás.  
  
\- Shibuya, az nem egy városnév – tűnt fel a Nagy Bölcs is a színen, aki mellett két katona állt. – Bár attól félek, a térképen is névtelen városként szerepelt. A szavak, amikre emlékezhetünk, csupán falfirkák voltak…  
\- Graffitik?! – botránkozott meg Yuuri. Miféle vandálnak juthatott eszébe így elrondítani egy szinte teljesen fehérnek ható várost?  
\- Ez egy helytálló megfogalmazás lenne – biccentett Murata kedélyesen. – Nos, miért nem kérdezzük meg magát Lord von Bielefeldet arról, hogy honnan szerezte a kenyeret?  
A fiatal uralkodó már épp egyetértően bólintott volna, hiszen ez volt a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás, mikor keresztapja színtelen hangja hirtelen megtorpanásra késztette.  
\- Feltétlenül szükséges ez, Eminenciád?  
Lord Weller hangszíne egy kívülálló számára nem sokat engedett éreztetni, ám a legközelebbi ismerősei számára annál inkább. Mialatt a Nagy Bölcs továbbra is kedélyesen, csípőre tett kezekkel állt előttük, Yuuri és Josak lopva Conradra sandítottak. Épp ahogy várták, a férfi ezüst színű íriszei szinte fenyegetően villogtak, és csokoládébarna szemei csak tovább fokozták a hatást.  
A Maou ekkor jött rá, hogy nem egy ártatlan kérdésről volt szó. Hiszen megkérdezni egy nemestől, egy katonától, sőt, a király leendő hitvesétől, hogy miért volt nála egy olyan étel, ami lebuktathatta volna az egész csapatukat egy idegen területen, ahol ettől függetlenül is szinte védtelenek voltak, súlyos vád volt.  
Yuuri végigmérte tanácsadóját, majd az annak két oldalán álló katonákat, akiknek esélyük sem volt a nyakukon végigsikló verítékcseppek leplezésére. A kopár vidéken, ahol a késő délután óta feltámadóban lévő szél ereje egyre csak erősödött, s immár szinte akadály nélkül süvített végig a rögtönzött kis táboron, felettébb gyanús volt, ha valaki izzadni kezdett.  
\- Wolframnak pihennie kell – jelentette ki Yuuri határozottan, és hogy hangsúlyt adjon szavainak, felállt a kis tábori székéről.   
  
\- Shibuya – igazította meg a szemüvegét egy sóhajjal a szőkére festett hajú fiú -, csak egyetlen kérdésről lenne szó…  
\- Murata – mordult fel Yuuri, életében talán először nézve igazán haragosan legjobb barátjára.  
\- Yuuri – csendült fel ekkor Lord von Bielefeld nyugodt hangja. – Minden rendben – sétált ki lassan a sátorból. Annak ellenére, hogy pihennie kellett volna, a szőke nemes már az egyik homokszínű álöltözetében feszített. – A péksüteményt a polgármester felesége adta útravalónak.   
\- Lady Thekla? – lepődött meg a feketeség őszintén, jóllehet nem ő volt az egyetlen.  
\- Tehát mégiscsak sejtette, hogy minek köszönhetően használhattak majutsut a helyiek – mosolyodott el Murata, szinte megkönnyebbülten túrva hajfürtjeibe.  
\- Hogy?! – kiáltott fel Yuuri és Wolfram egyszerre.  
\- Ah – ropogtatta meg a vállát Josak egy túljátszott sóhaj kíséretében. – És mindez azért, mert excellenciád elfelejtett tájékoztatni minket róla… - nézett fel a sötét égre a férfi mosolyogva.  
\- De… várj, Josak, amit Murata… - pislogott Yuuri a fejét kapkodva.  
\- Nem szóltam róla – fonta össze a karjait mellkasa előtt Lord von Bielefeld, miközben nem mulasztotta el helytelenítő tekintettel sújtani zavarosan beszélő jegyesét -, mert az a nyápic képes lett volna teaidőben falatozni belőle.   
\- Hé… ez igaz – vakargatta a tarkóját Yuuri nevetgélve, hiszen a tea mellé azért időnként ő is szokott fogyasztani az édes péksüteményből.  
\- Mondtam – forgatta zöld szemeit. – Szóval előkóstoltam, hogy nincs-e benne méreg.  
\- Ez igen előrelátó volt tőled, Lord von Bielefeld – jegyezte meg a Nagy Bölcs, jóllehet mindvégig a ledermedt uralkodójukat figyelte.  
\- Hogy… Miért… - suttogta a szavakat maga elé Yuuri, amit a jelenlévők csak szánakozva tudtak figyelni. Nem volt bölcs dolog ilyesmit nyíltan közölni. – Hogy merészelted? – szorította ökölbe a kezeit a király. – Hogy tehetted?! – csattant fel végül, és dühtől villogó tekintete szinte felnyársalta imádott jegyesét, aki először kissé megszeppenten nézett vissza rá, majd zöld tekintete megkeményedett.  
  
\- Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld azt tette, amit bármelyikünk megtett volna… – igyekezett csitítani a kedélyeket Murata Ken, ám a tábortűz hullámzó, narancsos fényében a démonkirály arca egyre félelmetesebbé vált.   
\- Elég volt a védelmetekből! – förmedt legjobb barátjára.  
\- Yuuri… - suttogta maga elé Conrad keresztfia szokatlan dühkitörése láttán.  
\- Elég volt a kételyekből – folytatta a sort a Maou. – Egy csapat vagyunk! Azért jöttünk ide, hogy megszerezzük a gyűrűt, és nem fordulunk vissza. Ha valaki megtenné, az tegye ma éjszaka, ez az utolsó esély! – közölte maroknyi csapatával a kegyetlen tényt, mialatt a többi katona is csatlakozott a tábortűznél összegyűltekhez. – És elég volt a hátam mögött folyó szervezkedésből – mért lesújtó pillantást a Nagy Bölcsre, majd jegyesére. – Aki mostantól megszegi mindezt, annak súlyos büntetéssel kell szembenéznie! – A hőzöngő kijelentését követően az uralkodó dühödt léptekkel viharzott el társai mellett, hogy aztán a tábortüzet és a sátrakat maga mögött hagyva kiszellőztesse a fejét.   
Tudta, hogy közel állt ahhoz, hogy Maou-ként megbüntesse Wolframot, amiért az a saját életét merte kockáztatni Yuuri biztonsága érdekében. Noha a király jelenleg attól sem állt távol, hogy megbüntesse Muratát a fölösleges titkolózások miatt.   
Yuuri abban is teljesen biztos volt, hogy a többiek felismerhették a Maou jelenlétét, máskülönben valaki azonnal a nyomába eredt volna. Nem hibáztatta őket, hiszen Őfelsége a Maou rémisztő jelenség tudott lenni.  
\- Miért veszítem el a türelmemet? – lihegte maga elé, ahogy próbálta lenyugtatni magát olyan messze a többiektől, hogy hátra pillantva a tábor csupán egy kis pontnak hatott. – Most biztosan utálnak – túrt fekete hajkoronájába kétségbeesetten. – Miért kiabáltam velük?!  
\- Miatta – szólalt meg a fiú mögül a már jól ismert hang.  
\- Ki miatt?! – követelte ezúttal az árnytól, amint sarkon fordult, hogy szembe álljon vele.  
\- Nem ki, hanem mi – felelt az árny érzelemmentes hangon.   
\- Mi? – a felvetés hirtelen annyira ledöbbentette a királyt, hogy az hőbörögni is elfelejtett. – Nem értem… - vett mély lélegzeteket abban a reményben, hogy sikerül némiképpen megnyugodnia, de csak rosszabb lett.   
  
Percről percre erősödött benne a félelem, hogy a Maou énje elő akart törni. Addig-addig erőlködött, mígnem térdre rogyott a homokba. Nem tudta felmérni a környezetét, a feje szinte körhintát játszott, máskor oly éles látása pedig kezdett homályossá válni.  
\- Hányni… fogok… - pihegte maga elé, és már nem tudta eldönteni, hogy valóban így volt-e.  
\- Őfelsége – szólította meg az árny bizonytalanul, mikor a fiatal uralkodó ügyet se vetve a kisebb-nagyobb kövekkel borított talajra, egyszer csak oldalra dőlve a durva földre heveredett. Hiába, ahogy a kis csapat az ország belseje felé haladt, úgy lett egyre kevesebb a homokból, s noha itt egyértelműen vegyes volt még a talaj összetétele, a köves részek erőteljes jelenléte előre jelezte, hogy hőseink lassan teljesen elhagyják majd a sivatagot.   
\- Helyénvaló a megszólítás – nyitotta résnyire éjfekete szemeit a Maou, aztán elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, mikor az árnyék kissé eltávolodott tőle. – Démonkirályhoz méltó megszólítás – magyarázta könnyeden, ahogy ülő pozícióba emelkedett.  
\- Ki vagy te? – kérdezett rá az árny bizonytalanul.  
\- Hát már elfelejtettél? – nevetett fel a sötét hajú fiatal, bár a hangjában nem csendült valódi öröm. – Őfelsége Yuuri, a huszonhetedik démonkirály…  
\- Nem ő vagy, mutasd be magad – siklott közelebb hozzá az árny.  
\- Ah, előbb nem kellene bemutatkoznod? – mosolygott rafináltan az árnyra, mire az makacsul elnémult. – Nem felelsz hát. Akkor válaszolj az ő kérdésére, jóllehet ő én vagyok… Mi vonzza ennyire a mazoku oldalamat? – érdeklődött könnyeden, de az árnyék továbbra sem szólalt meg. – Csak nem a gyűrűm? Epekedve várja, hogy felszabadítsák, nem igaz? – mosolygott negédesen, elégedetten szemlélve, ahogy az árnyék eltávolodott tőle. – Oly régóta egyedül… Várja méltó mazoku tulajdonosát, akinek makulátlan a lelke… Most menj, távozz, amíg nem vagy hasznunkra – váltott ridegre, parancsolóra a hangja hirtelenjében, és az árnyék valóban megfutamodni látszott, de legalábbis egy időre távozott. Más sem hiányzott Yuurinak, minthogy az energiáját egy olyan lélek szívja le, aki még a kalauzolásra se volt jó.   
  
A Maou mosolya és haragja menten semmivé foszlott, és kifejezéstelen arccal figyelte a fáklyával közeledő alakot a távolból. Nem hibáztatta informátorát. Talán ő is csak egy eltévedt lélek volt, aki nem is tudta fizikai valója pontos helyét. Épp itt volt hát az ideje annak, hogy a démonkirály a Szent Homok Birodalmába látogasson…

*

Shin Makokuban az uraságokat mindig is a saját személyzetük indította pletykaáradatok sújtották, amelyek vagy mondvacsináltak voltak, vagy a rosszul palástolt titkok kitudódásából eredtek.   
Arra azonban már kevésbé akadt példa, mikor egy egész csapatnyi személyzet szembesült az uraság afférjával.  
\- Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát Gwendal, ami még mindig kevésnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy kizökkentse a döbbent tanúkat dermedt állapotukból.  
\- Greta – próbálkozott Anissina csípőre tett kézzel. – Mit mondana Günter arra, hogy kopogás nélkül léptél be?  
A kislány kipirult orcákkal, de határozottan nézett fel példaképére.  
\- Azért jöttünk, hogy megvédjük Yuurit! – jelentette be hősiesen, mire a mögötte álló cselédek és katonák nem győztek egyetértően bólogatni – végtére is ők csak a hercegnő parancsának engedelmeskedtek.  
\- Mitől kellene megvédeni Őfelségét? – masszírozta a halántékát Gwendal. Szinte érezte, hogy a menetrend szerinti fejfájása expressz sebességgel közeledett az első vágányon.  
\- Anissina legújabb találmányától, ami Güntert is megríkatta – jelentette ki határozottan Greta egy gyermek naivitásával.  
  
\- Nos, erre már semmi szükség – tette csípőre a kezét Lady von Karbelnikoff -, nem kaptam meg rá a szabadalmaztatási engedélyt. – Jóllehet a hírhedt nőszemély szúrós tekintettel pillantott a szerencsétlen tábornokra, a hercegnő mögött összegyűlt cselédek és katonák megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel. Valójában senki sem szeretett volna ujjat húzni a Anissinával.  
\- Ó – lepődött meg Greta, enyhe csalódottságot érezve a túlontúl könnyen megoldott probléma miatt.  
\- Úgy hiszem, elmehettek – nézett szigorú kék szemekkel a kislány mögött állókra, mire azok kisebb meghajlásokat és tisztelgéseket követően olyan gyorsan széledtek szét, amilyen gyorsan csak a lábuk bírta.  
\- Akkor ennyi – hümmögött maga elé a hercegnő.  
\- Greta, nem szeretnél segíteni nekem Őfelsége Yuuri történetének megírásában? – mosolygott le kis segítőjére Anissina, mire annak barna szemei nyomban felcsillantak.  
\- Yuuri nem tiltotta be azt a könyvet? – kérdezte elcsodálkozva.  
\- Ez a módosított változat – jelentette ki oly büszkén a nő, mintha csak természetes lett volna.  
\- Dehogynem, miben segíthetek? – termett azonnal a vörös hajú démon oldalán a kislány, és Lord von Voltaire fáradt tekintettel nézett a lendületesen távozó páros után. Voltak dolgok, amik igazán megváltozhattak volna…

*

A Bielefeld tartomány leendő örököse fáradt, vontatott léptekkel közeledett a sötét alak felé, csak hogy kisvártatva megtorpanjon vele szemben.   
\- Felség – hajtott fejet a földön üldögélő uralkodó előtt.  
\- Kedvesem – húzódott mosolyra a Maou ajka, ami csak még szélesebbé vált a szőke démon piruló orcája láttán. – Emészt valami? – folytatta csevegő hangnemben, szinte élvezettel kínozva jövendőbelijét, aki zavarodottságában azt sem tudta, hogyan szólítsa meg a feketeséget.  
\- Yuurinak nem lenne szabad maryokut használnia ezen a kontinensen – szedte össze magát Wolfram, tüntetőleg elnézve a démonkirály feje mellett.  
\- Hisz’ én használom, nem Yuuri – billentette oldalra a fejét ártatlan arccal.  
\- Az ugyanaz – vonta össze szőke szemöldökeit, miközben összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait.  
\- Hm – hunyta le fekete szemeit mosolyogva a Maou.  
  
\- Mi az? – nézett le gyanakodva a fiatal nemes, ám mindössze egy fejcsóválást kapott válaszul. – Mi olyan vicces… - kezdte volna irritált hangon, mikor is arra lett figyelmes, hogy az uralkodó haja némiképp rövidülni kezdett, aztán a fiú eszméletét veszítve hátra hanyatlott a kényelmetlen talajra. – Yuuri! – sietett az oldalára Wolfram.  
\- A gyűrű – suttogta maga elé a fekete hajú fiú, miközben lassan nyitogatni kezdte szemeit.   
\- Mi van vele? – faggatta türelmetlenül a szőke nemes.   
\- Ha? – pislogott rá értetlenül a fekete szempár.  
\- Yuuri, mi van a gyűrűvel? – igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára Wolfram.  
\- Eh… Ne mondd, hogy elhagytuk! – ült fel gyorsan, és pillanatok töredéke alatt már energikusan talpra is szökkent.  
\- Még meg se találtuk – rángatózott Lord von Bielefeld szőke szemöldöke.  
\- Oh… de akkor miért kérdezted, hogy mi van vele? – pislogott értetlenül Yuuri.  
\- Te beszéltél róla, nem én – állt fel Wolfram rezignáltan sóhajtva. Az ilyen pillanatokban érezte csak igazán, hogy hőn szeretett királya még mennyire komolytalan gyermek volt valójában.  
\- Tényleg? Nos, már nem emlékszem rá, hogy mit akarhattam mondani róla – nevetgélt zavartan a démonkirály, miközben párja csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
\- Yuuri – fordította komolyra a szót –, beszélnünk kell a korábban történtekről.  
A kezében tartott fáklya lobogó fényében a máskor kíváncsi zöld szempár most különösen komolynak tűnt. Az uralkodó szerette volna inkább az árnyékukat figyelni, ahogy azok a kavicsos talajon nevetségesen hosszúra nyújtóztak, vagy a sötét égboltot, amit még sosem látott ennyire közel húzódni a földhöz, de képtelen volt rá. Nem tudta levenni a szemét a smaragdzöld szempárról és a gyönyörű arcról, ami egy igazi nemes határozottságát tükrözte.   
Yuuri régóta tudta, hogy nem tántoríthatja el Wolframot semmitől, de valóban ekkora bűn lett volna, hogy meg akarta óvni a másikat? Nem ezt hívták szeretetnek?  
\- Tudom, mit akarsz mondani – siklott végül sötét tekintete a saját cipőjére.  
\- Akkor miért csinálod ezt? – próbált higgadtan érvelni a szőke. – Miért fenyegeted büntetéssel a saját katonáidat, akik csak azt teszik, ami pontosan a dolguk? Eminenciája ráadásul a barátod, és Conrart… Josak és…  
\- És te?! – kapta fel a fejét Yuuri villanó tekintettel. – Te is csak a barátom vagy?  
\- Nem  _csak_  a barátod vagyok – mosolyodott el Wolfram, miközben közelebb lépett jegyeséhez, hogy jobb kezét annak vállára helyezhesse -, de el kell fogadnod végre, hogy meg kell védenünk téged.  _Bármi_  áron. Akkor is, ha ezzel fájdalmat okozunk neked – tette hozzá csendesen.  
\- Nem várom el, hogy az életeteket kockáztassátok értem – kapta el szomorú tekintetét a démonkirály, szinte megborzongva az érzéstől, ahogy jegyese keze lecsúszott a válláról, és közben végigsimított karján.  
  
\- Nem is kell – fordította maga felé ujjaival Yuuri arcát az állánál fogva. – Elég, ha mi tudjuk, mi a dolgunk. És épp azért próbálkozunk még erősebben, mert tudjuk, hogy nem várnád el tőlünk – mosolygott szeretetteljesen kedvesére, aki jól láthatóan egyre közelebb állt ahhoz, hogy könnybe lábadjanak a szemei.  
\- Szükségem van arra a gyűrűre, Wolf – jelentette be elkeseredetten a Maou.  
 _Nem veszíthetlek el téged, nem bírnám elviselni_  - tette hozzá magában, de már a puszta gondolatra is annyira összefacsarodott a szíve, hogy képtelen lett volna egy árva szót is kipréselni magából, hát nem forszírozta a témát.  
\- Nem fordulhatunk vissza, de nem kényszeríthetlek titeket az útra – vett egy mély levegőt Yuuri.  
\- Nem is kell. Veled tartunk, ahogy minden őrült ötleted esetében. Végtére is, mihez kezdhetne egy nyápic egyedül a sivatagban? Megijedsz a saját árnyékodtól – vigyorodott el a szőke nemes, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy elégedetlen pillantást a feketeség részéről.   
Újabb veszekedés helyett azonban Yuuri csak közelebb hajolt jegyeséhez, és puhán megcsókolta annak ajkait. Az apró gesztust egy már sokkalta követelőzőbb csók követte ezúttal a szőke nemes részéről, aki nem átallott jobb karját immár a király dereka köré fonni.  
A japán fiú azonban cseppet sem bánta, s saját kezét jegyese mellkasán pihentetve hagyta, hogy védelmező ölelésbe vonják. Az ölelés és a Wolfram bal kezében tartott fáklya tüze jóleső melegséggel árasztotta el a hűvös éjszakától és széltől lehűlt testét. Noha kezei enyhe remegéséről inkább tehettek a visszafojtott érzelmektől megfeszülő idegei, mintsem a hűvös levegő.   
Ha volt valami, amire Yuuri az elmúlt években már rájött, az az volt, hogy sosem fog megbékélni a gondolattal, hogy uralkodói pozíciója miatt elveszítheti a szeretteit. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy a kitartásuk és ragaszkodásuk örökké meghátrálásra fogja késztetni őt. Nem az volt hát a megoldás, hogy megtiltsa nekik feladataik teljesítését, ezt már régóta tudta, azonban saját gyengesége újra és újra fájdalmasan szembesítette a veszéllyel. A veszéllyel, hogy ha nem válik méltó uralkodójává a démonoknak, félelmei valósággá válnak.  
  
\- W-wolf?! – szakította félbe a csókot váratlanul.  
\- Most meg mi van? – mordult fel morcosan a volt herceg.  
\- Hová nyúlkálsz?! – fakadt ki Yuuri gyorsan vöröslő orcákkal.  
\- Miért viselkedsz úgy, mint egy szende szűz? – forgatta szemeit Wolfram elégedetlenül.  
\- Mondjuk, mert Günternek hála még mindig az vagyok! – háborgott a feketeség továbbra is. – De nem is ez a lényeg, kint vagyunk a szabadban, bárki utánunk jöhet…  
\- Majd porrá égetem őket – húzta vigyorba a száját a szőkeség, olyan nemes egyszerűséggel ejtve ki a szavakat, mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb.  
\- Nem fogod! – borult ki Yuuri még jobban, és megpróbált eltávolodni jegyesétől, de az csak nem engedte. Sőt, az arcátlan nemesnek még volt mersze a fenekébe is belemarkolni. – Wolfram! – csattant fel erélyesen. – Én nem vagyok exhibicionista.  
\- Nincs is ilyen szó – harapott finoman a király fülcimpájára.  
\- De va-an… ah… ú…  
\- Tessék, kapitány – füttyentett mögöttük egy jól ismert férfi. – Mondtam, hogy nem a sivatagban fognak elveszni.  
\- Ugyan, Josak – csendült fel Murata Ken szórakozott hangja is. – Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit erős kijelentés volt? Hiszen Shibuya olyan ártatlan, mint a háborítatlan, frissen hullott hó…  
\- Weller, minek jöttetek utánunk?! – csattant fel Lord von Bielefeld mérges hangja, mire Yuuri megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Voltak dolgok, amik sohasem változtak…

*

\- Menjünk a fővárosba? – ámult el Yuuri az ötleten, és még a reggeli kásájával teli kanál is megállt a kezében. A nap már felkelőben volt, a katonák pedig már a tábor leszedésével foglalatoskodtak Wolfram és Conrad vezénylete alatt, miközben Yuuri, Murata és Josak az útvonal megtervezésével foglalatoskodtak.  
\- Így van – biccentett a Nagy Bölcs.   
\- Eminenciád – vetette közbe Josak óvatosan -, korábban a megerősített őrséggel bíró városoktól is óva intettek minket. A fővárosban leselkedne ránk a legnagyobb veszély.  
\- Igaz – bólintott Murata ismét. – De ne feledjétek, mindig a fővárosokban gyűlik össze a legtöbb információ. Ha ott sem sikerül információt szereznünk a gyűrű hollétéről, akkor egyik kisebb faluban vagy városban se lenne rá esélyünk.  
\- Lehetséges – vakargatta a fejét a kém tanácstalanul. Ha csak rajta múlt volna, elutazgatott volna a kisebb településekre, de tény, hogy ezúttal a király és a Nagy Bölcs is vele volt, márpedig nekik mielőbb vissza kellett térniük Shin Makokuba. Kiváltképpen Őfelsége Yuurinak, aki egyre furcsábban viselkedett, ezért nem volt vesztegetni való idejük.  
\- Murata, a főváros számíthat az ország szívének? – kérdezett rá Yuuri tűnődve.  
\- Egy bizonyos értelemben meglehet, igen – biccentett. – Miért?  
\- Csak elgondolkodtam – vont vállat a király, majd folytatta a kásája elfogyasztását.  
A Nagy Bölcs nem kérdezett többet, a reggeli napfényben megvillanó szemüvege pedig gondoskodott tekintete eltakarásáról. A jelenet láttán azonban Josaknak igencsak rossz előérzete támadt.  
\- Mindjárt készen állunk az indulásra – csatlakozott a kis társasághoz Lord von Bielefeld.  
\- Akkor induljunk – bólintott Murata.  
\- Yuuri, még mindig eszel? – bosszankodott a szőke nemes, mikor észrevette a hátráltató tényezőt.  
\- Mit gondolsz, mégis kinek a hibájából? – felelt hasonlóan kedves stílusban a feketeség.  
Ekkor a Nagy Bölcs és Shin Makoku legjobb kéme összenézett. Még nem fognak útnak indulni egy darabig.  
  
  
  


**Démoni kitérő – Az eset Beszélj-értelmesen-kunnal**

  
  
\- Anissina? – pislogott Greta kíváncsian, miközben példaképét figyelte. – Mit építesz?  
\- Már befejeztem! – vigyorodott el a nő, majd megtörölte a homlokát. Napokig dolgozott a legújabb találmányán.   
\- Greta, hát itt vagy! – lépett be ekkor Wolfram, aki annak ellenére is megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, hogy életveszélyes terepre lépett. – Miért nem válaszoltál, amikor szólongattalak?  
\- Nem hallottalak, ne haragudj – ölelte át a szőkét, mikor az mellé sétált. – Wolfram, Anissina épp most fejezte be a legújabb találmányát! – jelentette be vidáman, mire a szőke nemes arcából kifutott a vér.  
\- I-igazán? – kérdezte érdektelen hangon, enyhén verejtékezve.  
\- Igen – húzódott Anissina mosolya még szélesebbre. – Bemutatom… Beszélj-értelmesen-kunt! – emelt a magasba egy rádiónak tűnő szerkezetet, amelyből kilógott egy mikrofon.   
\- És mit tud? – nyíltak tágra a barna szemek.  
\- Képes lefordítani a furcsa földi kifejezéseket, amiket Őfelsége használ – jelentette be büszkén.  
\- Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lord von Bielefeld, mire a feltaláló elégedetten konstatálta, hogy az ifjú nemes egyértelműen érdeklődőnek tűnt.  
\- Ó, igen. A Nagy Bölcs jegyzeteit használtam hozzá – intett az asztala felé, ahol egy kisebb halomnyi dokumentum állt, bár a halom még így is lényegesen kisebb volt, mint a hegyek a király íróasztalán.  
Wolfram egy sóhajjal nézett a jelzett irányba. Volt valami különösen elkeserítő abban, hogy Yuuri szókincsét össze lehetett gyűjteni egy kupac papírra.  
\- Kipróbáljuk? – indítványozta Greta lelkesen, s mivel a volt herceg is kellően kíváncsinak tűnt ahhoz, hogy képtelen legyen visszautasítani az ajánlatot, csakhamar a kertben találták magukat.   
  
A király épp a méltán kiérdemelt szünetét élvezte, és a baseball labdát dobálgatták egymásnak Conraddal, míg a Nagy Bölcs egy oszlopnak dőlve beszélgetett velük. Ezalatt Anissina, Greta és Wolfram a felettük lévő erkélyen teázva vágtak bele a kísérletbe.  
Doria óvatosan leeresztette a fal mentén a mikrofont, ügyelve arra, nehogy a királynak vagy Lord Wellernek feltűnjön a szerkezet. Eközben Lasagna tartotta a rádiót, Wolfram pedig pumpálta egy piros labdával, melyet eddig még csak gyógyítóknál látott. Nem a vérnyomásméréshez használták?  
\- Ah, Shouri születésnapja teljes katasztrófa volt. Csaptak egy partit délután, és mire hazaért teljesen elázott, de később ment volna még tovább bulizni a szaktársaival. Az egyetemisták folyton lógnak.  
A kis társaság tökéletesen hallotta ugyan a királyt az erkélyről, mégis várakozásteljesen néztek Anissina legújabb találmányára. A szerkezet nem is váratta őket sokáig…  
 _\- Ah, Shouri születésnapja természeti katasztrófa volt. Rendeztek egy ünnepséget délután, és teljesen részeg volt, mire hazaért, de később ment volna tovább bálozni az aktuális partnereivel. Ezek az univerzalisták folyton felakasztják magukat._  
\- Eh? Ti is hallottátok ezt a sistergést? – kérdezte Yuuri meglepetten, mivel a hangerő miatt csak épphogy hallott valami zörejt a közelből. – Mintha rádió lenne.  
\- Shin Makokuban? – kérdezett vissza a Nagy Bölcs hasonlóképpen meglepődöttnek tűnve. – Valami más lehetett.  
\- Igaz… - hangzott a bizonytalan felelet a királytól, aztán ismét dobálgatni kezdte a labdát, Wolfram pedig újfent pumpálni kezdte a rádiót.   
  
\- Szóval mit csinált a nagytesód? – nevetett fel Murata, aki kíváncsi volt a folytatásra.  
\- Teljesen szétzuhant, pedig még nem is vacsoráztunk! Ja, és még mindig ott volt az egyik szaktársa, aki gyakorlatilag meghívta magát vacsorára. Curry volt, még mielőtt megkérdeznéd. Mindegy, apa még golfozott az ügyfeleivel, anya meg tartott egy hegyi beszédet, hogy nem akarja a fiát még egyszer szívni látni… Aztán rám nézett! Látnotok kellett volna.  
Az erkélyen várakozók visszafojtott lélegzettel várták a fordítást.  
 _\- Darabokra tört a szíve, pedig még nem is vacsoráztunk! De Shinou állhatatos szerelmére, még mindig ott volt az egyik aktuális partnere, aki meghívott vacsorára. Anya főztjét ettük, ha már érdekel. Akárhogy is, apa még golyózott az ügyfeleivel, anya meg felment a hegyre beszélgetni a fiával, hogy friss levegőt szívjanak. Aztán rám nézett! Látnotok kellett volna._  
\- Wolfram? – kérdezte Greta bizonytalanul, miközben a vörösödő szőkére nézett, de az megrázta a fejét.  
\- Azért a szaktársa jó fej volt, de végig a kanapénkon lazult, amíg Shouri fejmosást kapott. Meg mondta, hogy Shouri mennyire verte már a mellét, hogy ő bírja a szakét. És hogy én is beugorhatnék legközelebb.  
 _\- Azért az aktuális partnere helyes volt, de elheveredett a díványon, mialatt Shouri haját mosták. Meg mesélte, hogy Shouri hányszor fogdosta a mellét, merthogy odáig van az aktuálisaiért. És legközelebb én is csatlakozhatnék hozzájuk._  
\- Shibuya…  
\- Yuuri.  
\- Hajaj – sóhajtott fel Greta halkan, miközben a fogát csikorgató szőke nemest figyelte. Ő még így se igazán értette a társalgást, de a szolgálók feltűnően kezdtek zavarba jönni. Csak Anissina tűnt rendíthetetlennek.  
  
\- De nem is válaszolhattam, hogy még túl fiatal vagyok hozzá, mert csak úgy ömlött belőle minden… Anya szerint ő is be volt állva, mindketten veszett ügynek számítottak. Mindegy, a szaktárs folytatta, hogy persze, majd akkor, ha piros hó esik. Különben Shouri kinyírná a testvérkomplexusa miatt. Én meg csak álltam, és gőzöm se volt, mit csináljak! De kihúzta a gyufát, amikor bedobta, hogy beugorna még hozzánk néhány szaktársa…  
-  _A beleegyezésem nélkül, pedig még kiskorú vagyok, és csak úgy áradt belőle a dolog… Anya is beállt, mert mindketten veszítettek. Lényegtelen, az aktuális partner folytatta, hogy igen, majd akkor, ha megjött neki. Különben Shouri leborotválná a test és vér összeszövődése miatt. Nekem meg csak állt, és még izzadni sem tudtam! Aztán jött, hogy még néhány aktuális partnere bevetésre kész, és előhúzta a tüzes vesszejét…_  
Lord von Bielefeldben ekkorra már annyira felment a pumpa, hogy a valódit eldobta, és Greta mindennemű tiltakozása ellenére dühödten távozott.  
\- Anissina? – fordult ekkor példaképéhez a kislány.  
\- Furcsa, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Őfelsége nem ezt mondta – hümmögött a feltaláló, mire a szolgálók, akik figyelemmel kísérték az egész fordítási folyamatot, zavartan mosolyogtak vissza rá.  
\- Akkor ért haza apa a golfozásból, és hazaküldte a szaktársat, hogy… Wolf? Hé, Wolf, most mi… Ááá! – zendült fel a huszonhetedik démonkirály kétségbeesett kiáltása.  
\- Te csaló! – ordította torka szakadtából a dühtől elvakult Lord von Bielefeld.  
Anissina kortyolt egyet a teájából, miközben az életéért menekülő démonkirályt figyelte az erkélyről.  
\- Igen. Nos, ez egy bukás volt – jelentette be könnyű lélekkel, majd elégedetten mosolygott le Conradra, aki lentről integetett neki. Felemelő érzés, ha a démonnak van szövetségese.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, hogy hosszú ideig várattalak titeket, de köszönöm a türelmeteket. Úgy tartom igazságosnak, hogy előre szóljak, zsúfolt nyárnak nézek elébe. A nyár közepéig őrültek háza lesz a munkahelyemen, de utána megpróbálok két-három hét szabira jönni. 
> 
> Most több kedvem van írni, és valószínűleg „Az utolsó hó” című írásomon és az első regény következő fejezetének fordításán dolgozom majd legközelebb, szóval lassan visszatérek a fandomba. ;) 
> 
> Ha van bármilyen ötletetek, amit a „Démoni kitérőben” szeretnétek látni, nyugodtan osszátok meg velem - akár privátban, akár kommentben -, és ha adódik rá lehetőség, megírom majd a jelenetet. :) (A kikötés mindössze annyi, hogy 18-as korhatárú jelenetet nem fogok írni, ott még nem tartunk.)
> 
> Ami pedig a történet következő fejezetét illeti, az már kalandosabbnak ígérkezik az eddigieknél, ennyit megígérhetek. ;)


End file.
